


Picture Perfect

by electrastylin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Famous Harry, Famous Niall, Famous Zayn, Flashbacks to Abuse, Fluff, Mentions of past abuse, Multi, Normal Liam, Normal Louis, past abusive relationship, there will probably be smut later but i'll up the rating when we get there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrastylin/pseuds/electrastylin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is an up and coming photographer, studying in London and living with his best friend Liam Payne. He doesn't expect much when he take his little sister Lottie to the One Direction meet and greet. Just a few pictures and perhaps  some hearing trouble. He doesn't expect his photography to capture the interest of Harry Styles, but when it does, his life takes a huge unexpected turn towards something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii guys. So this is my first chaptered fic in this fandom, so please be kind. Louis doesn't know or really care about One Direction at all at the beginning, so yeah. Also, I know you're not allowed to have cameras when you go to meet and greets but it's an AU so i make the rules. 
> 
> ALSO thanks to Leah for beta'ing for me!!!

Another scream pierces through Louis' ear drum as the line moved forward a few steps. Louis can't stop his eyes from rolling almost all the way into the back of his head. 

“You owe me so much for this, Lottie,” He hisses, stepping forward with her. Someone screams again and Louis almost slaps himself in the face. 

He can't even believe that he's agreed to this. Taking Lottie to a meet and greet. He'd really only done it because his mother had paid him fifty pounds and promised to buy him a new camera, which he's been asking for since last Christmas. 

They've been there for hours, just waiting in line and Louis is slowly but surely loosing his mind. He was woken up at six in the morning and practically dragged out of the house by an overly excited Lottie. Not to mention he's supposed to be working on his portfolio that's due in three weeks. He's got his camera hanging around his neck, just in case inspiration strikes him in the middle of the overcrowded mall. 

“Shut up,” Lottie says, bouncing up and down excitedly, pigtails bouncing cheerily near her ears. She's clutching a picture of one of the members of the band to her chest and grinning so widely that her cheeks must hurt. He can't even bring himself to be properly annoyed because he knows how long she's wanted to meet these guys. 

Despite that, he still thanks God that they're almost to the room. He doesn't know how many more twelve year olds he can hear scream before he completely loses it and just drags Lottie home. 

“This is so ridiculous. I'm never taking you anywhere ever again. If mom has to work you're just out of luck,” Louis says as the line moves again. They're almost to the door. “Literally. I'm not even gonna take you to school or anything. You're gonna walk everywhere for the rest of your life.” He crosses his arms for emphasis. Lottie just rolls her eyes, smile never breaking.

He wants to run a hand through his hair, but that would completely ruin his quiff, and he's not really up for meeting an internationally famous boy band looking like he just woke up, no matter how much he doesn't care about them. He hadn't really put on anything fancy, like he might've if he'd had more time. Just a plain white t-shirt with a dark blue button up jean shirt over top, along with a pair of black skinny jeans, rolled up at the ankles. He's also wearing the fancy dark, light brown, and black dress shoes that his mom had gotten him last Christmas, with no socks. He's confident that he looks good. Better than most of the people he's seen line at least. 

They're only one group of people away from the door now, and he can hear Lottie's breath beginning to get heavier. 

“Lottie,” He says, turning to look at her, eyebrows raised slightly in concern. “You gonna be OK?” 

She looks up at him, still smiling. “Yes,” she replies breathily, eyes a bit glazed. “Sorry, I'm just like. I'm really gonna meet them in like, two minutes.” 

Louis nods in agreement, looking at the security man as they move up to the door. “I don't think they'll like it too much if you're hyperventilating though,” Louis explains, smiling at his little sister gently. He's suddenly over come by what an amazing scene this is, and how he has his camera around his neck and he can capture it. “Wait!” He says, putting a hand on Lottie's shoulder as she tries to move. He fumbles with his camera, mumbling out a, “don't move,” as he backs away slightly and looks through the lens. He focuses the camera, so that everything else is blurry except for the profile of Lottie, her checks slightly flushed and eyes glimmering. The way that the light is hitting her features is perfect and Louis is so glad he looked down at her when he did. 

He takes three pictures in quick succession, just to make sure he gets the shot he wants. He pulls the camera away from his face, pressing the small button on the side to look at the pictures he'd just taken. 

“Perfect,” he says, flicking through them quickly. He deletes the third one, since it's a little more blurry than he'd like it to be. He keeps the other two. “Sorry, photo op,” He says, grinning at Lottie, who still looks flustered but calmer. 

“Of course,” She says, huffing slightly. She's used to Louis constant picture taking by now. He'd been taking pictures since he got a camera for Christmas when he was eleven. “You-,” She begins to say, but she's cut off by the doors opening and the previous group exiting the room, talking rather loudly and all very flushed. 

And then suddenly they're being rushed into the room by a very pushy guard. Louis puts a protective arm around Lottie, trying to stop her from being jostled by the man. As soon as they're in the room, the man closes the door behind them and Louis removes his arm from Lottie, glancing at her briefly to make sure she's not freaking out. She seems to be alright, so Louis steps away from her a bit. 

“Hi,” A voice drawls at them, causing Louis to look up, startled. 

There's a man that's walking towards them. He looks to be about twentyish, with curly brown hair and green eyes. He's at least a whole head taller than Louis, making him feel a lot smaller than before. Louis thinks his name is Harry. 

“How are you?” He asks, the question obviously directed towards Lottie. 

Louis steps away from her, looking over at where the rest of the band are moving towards them. He tunes out, observing the room quickly. There are small windows lining most of the top corners of the room, letting in a bit of the soft light from outside. The walls are plain white and there's a team of people standing off to the side, observing their interaction. There are security guards there too, watching them. Louis suddenly feels very confined. 

He's about to ask Lottie if he can wait outside, but when he turns to look at her, inspiration strikes him. 

“Wait,” Louis says suddenly, causing everyone to freeze. Good. “Wait, wait, don't move,” he tells the black haired boy standing in front of his sister. “You either,” he adds, look at the curly haired one, who's now standing to the side, slightly behind Lottie. 

He vaguely hears Lottie mumble something, but he ignores her because the light is just perfect and everything is so good. He steps up behind Harry, blushing slightly. He knows this is going to be awkward but he'll do anything to get the shot he's looking for. He already knows exactly how he's gonna edit it and he's so excited that he has to stop himself from shaking. Nothing gets his blood pumping more than a good shot. He carefully balances the camera on Harry's shoulder, mumbling out a small, “sorry.” 

But he's not sorry at all. The shot is perfect and all he has to do is adjust his lens slightly. He snaps three quick picture, taking two extras just in case, before moving away and checking them. The room seems to release a collective breath, but Louis barely notices because the picture is perfect. The light is shining on the black haired one (Zayn?)'s face just right and his eyes are only half open, making him look tired, but content. Plus the soft light from the window is causing a natural soft blur around him and he's just so happy that he got this shot. He's also smiling slightly and everything is just so perfect Louis can barely even believe he's taken the picture.

He grins, looking up to find that everyone is looking at him. His smile falters slightly, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious. “What?” He asks, fiddling with his camera in his hands nervously. He wishes he didn't blush so easily when he feels his cheeks heat up at the grin that Harry is shooting his way. He's turned around so that he's facing Louis. 

“Could we, uh, see the picture then?” Zayn asks, raising an eyebrow and smirking. 

“Yeah,” Harry agrees, smiling genuinely, causing Louis to feel a little dizzy because wow he is pretty. “I think we deserve to see.” 

Louis smiles. “Sure.” 

He forward to where they're all standing in a line, turning so that his back is to them. He's somewhat in the middle so that the whole band can see as he bring up the picture. He flips to the third one, his personal favorite version. They all lean in, looking closely. Louis is all too familiar with the situation, although it's normally not with pop stars surrounding him. He tries not to let his nervousness show. Confidence is key, he reminds himself quietly inside of his mind. 

“Wow,” One of them says. He's got blonde hair, but his brunette roots are very obvious. “And there's no filter on that or anything?” 

“Nope,” Louis says proudly, beaming. “Just perfect lighting.” 

“That's awesome!” The blonde one says loudly. He must be Niall, if he's gotten the other names right. “Look at that Zayn! Do you see it?” 

“Yeah, I see it,” Zayn says, nodding appreciatively. “It's pretty sick.” 

“Beautiful,” Harry breathes, and Louis almost passes out. 

Louis is pretty sure he's gonna explode. He loves being complimented on his pictures. It's like a drug to him. He practically lives on the praise, and it also keeps him taking pictures. He loves it so much, and he's happy every time that someone else loves it too. He's pretty sure he looks like an idiot with the way he's grinning and blushing, but he's too happy to care, basking in the glow of Niall and Zayn's words. He's pretty sure he's gonna remember the way that Harry said beautiful for the rest of his life.

“We're going over time slot,” Someone says from the sides, looking at them all disapprovingly. She's got a pinched face and hollow checks and Louis automatically thinks she looks like a villain from a Disney movie. 

“Right oh my goodness,” Louis says, quickly moving away from the group. “I'm sorry.” 

He turns to Lottie, feeling a bit awful. “Sorry,” he says directly to her. “Get your picture, yeah?” 

She nods and smiles at him reassuringly. He still feels mildly like a douche. He hates to take away the attention from his sister, especially when she's meeting her favorite people in the world. He backs off to the side while they all pose together for a picture. Lottie ends up in between Harry and Zayn, with their arms both behind her back. Everyone smiles brightly as the camera clicks. Louis can't help but notice how attractive Harry really is, posing for the camera. He shakes the thought from his head, writing it off as his photographer's mind. 

He takes some of his own, just so Lottie has one to fawn over while she's waiting for the official one. He also just wants to do something to make up for the fact that he stole the spotlight from her for a picture. 

It comes out good the first time, so he deletes the other two he's taken. Lottie rushes back to him, grinning and blushing like crazy, eye shining. He's suddenly a lot less upset that he'd agreed to take her to this. 

“You good love?” He asks, smiling at her. 

She nods enthusiastically, lifting up her signed poster to show him. He looks it over, noticing the little signatures in the corner, standing out against the white there. He nods, pulling her in for a side hug. The security guard looks at him, and Louis can tell that they're time is up and they need to leave before they're shuffled out the same way they were in. 

“Come on, let's get you home,” he says, looking over at the boys, surprised to find Harry walking towards them quickly. 

“Wait,” he says, smiling as he comes to a halt directly in front of Louis. “I'd love to see more of your photography.” He says it so that it sounds more like a question than anything. 

Louis completely flushes, blinking quickly. “Really? Me?” He stumbles over his words. Harry is famous and asking him to see his photography. He forgets how to breath for a second as he tries to formulate a response. “Yeah, um, I put a lot of them on my Twitter.” 

He hears Lottie giggling quietly next him and he hopes it's not because he's making a total knob of himself. He's never been very good at social interaction, although he is very loud most of the time. That covers it up nicely, he thinks. “I could give you the name,” he offers, turning to face Harry fully.

“Write it on my arm,” he offers, holding out his bare arm. He's wearing a black t-shirt, with the sleeves ripped off. Louis thinks he may have one tied around his head. He hands Louis a pen as well.

Louis grabs Harry's arm, slightly surprised at how warm it is, and scribbles down his twitter name quickly, trying his best to make it legible. He finishes writing, barely being able to hand the pen back to Harry before the security guard that's nearest to them is ushering them out of the room, mumbling something under his breath about time management. 

“I'll follow you!” He hears Harry shout from behind him. 

He looks back over his shoulder, waving at him cheerily. He's shaking a bit from the excitement that coursing through his veins. That went a lot better than he'd ever expected. 

He looks over to Lottie as they make their way towards the exit of the mall through the crowd of the line. She has the same look of disbelief on her face that he must have on his. 

“Did that really just happen?” He asks her, giggling like an excited school boy. It's strictly because a famous person likes his photos. It has nothing to do with the boy who may or may not be named Harry. He tries very hard to convince himself that can not remember the exact shade of green his eyes were.

“What? Harry Styles asking you for your Twitter name? You completely stealing my spotlight? Yes, yes it did,” she replies, crossing her arms and turning away from him haughtily. 

Louis' heart drops. He didn't think that he'd upset Lottie this much. He regret giving Harry his Twitter name. “Lottie, I'm sorr-,” he begins to apologize as they get onto the escalator. 

She turns to him, smiling again. “Just make sure to make him follow me too,” she says, sticking out her tongue. 

Louis breathes out in relief. “You are such a shit,” he complains, stepping off of the escalator. “I thought you were genuinely upset. I was fully prepared to get you ice cream and everything,” he taunts. 

“Hey!” Lottie whines, hitting him with the poster she'd rolled up. “That's not fair!” 

He cackles as they walk out of the doors, narrowly avoiding being run over by an over active toddler and her mother.

The walk to the car is filled with a debate over whether or not Lottie deserves the ice cream or not. Lottie ends up winning, although, Louis was going to buy it for her anyways. As they get into the car, his phone dings, alerting him a Twitter notification. 

True to his word, Harry Styles had just followed him on twitter. 

He lets Lottie get two scoops instead of one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' follower count increases, along with his affection for a certain curly haired boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey guys! Sorry Chapter 2 is a little late. School's been killer. xx Leave me comments and let me know what you guys think! ((:

By the time that Louis has gotten Lottie all the way back home to Doncaster, his Twitter followers have increased from two hundred and thirty to nearly two thousand, and they’re still going steadily up as more and more people begin to realize The Harry Styles had followed him. He’s never been more thankful that he doesn’t use his full name on Twitter. He ends up turning off his notifications when the beeping doesn’t stop for almost a minute straight while he’s driving. He’d followed Harry back, at Lottie’s insistence.

Lottie rushes through the door in front of him, calling out for their mom, obviously letting her excitement really take over. He appreciates her trying to keep her cool as to not annoy him, although she did talk about how soft Zayn’s hand was for most of the ride home and their stop for ice cream. He doesn’t mind much though. He can’t even imagine how he’d feel if he met Isaac Slade, or Dan Smith. He’d talk anyone within hearing distance’s ears off.

He’s checking his phone as he walks in behind her, looking through the influx of twitter followers. They’re mostly girls with names pertaining to Harry or Niall or Zayn. He shuts the door chuckling at one of them while he slips off his shoes. He can hear Lottie talking to his mom in the kitchen, so he locks his phone and puts it in his pocket, walking towards the kitchen door.

He figures that the rest of the girls must be in there, since he’s normally bombarded by them as soon as he steps into the house. He doesn’t come to visit as much as he probably should, but when he does the girls are always happy to see him. Even Lottie, although she tries to cover it up. Louis figures it’s some new found rebellious attitude.

When he walks into the kitchen, he’s surprised that the girls actually aren’t there. It’s just his mum and Lottie talking over the kitchen island. Lottie is talking at a hundred miles per hour, no doubt relaying every detail she can recall about it.

He gives his mum a confused look, walking over to her to give her a hug, trying not to interrupt Lottie’s story.

“And then Louis gave him his twitter!” She bursts, throwing her hands up and to the sides. “And he said, ‘I’ll follow you!’, and mum it was so awesome! Louis was bright red the whole time. Man, when Harry asked for his twitter I thought he was gonna explode or something!”

His mum chuckles, patting Louis on the back a few times. “That’s wonderful dear! Why don’t you go hang that poster up in your room yeah?”

Lottie nods enthusiastically, practically sprinting from the room. Louis can hear her footsteps all the way up the stairs. He smiles, snorting a bit.

“So you’ve been stealing Lottie’s spotlight, I heard?” She asks, turning towards him. She’s not being accusing, more teasing than anything really.

“I didn’t mean to, honest,” he says earnestly, still feeling monumentally bad. “The light was just perfect I couldn’t help I jus-”

He’s cut off mid sentence by his mum covering his mouth with hand gently. “Let’s see this picture then,” she says simply.

Sometimes he really loves his mum.

He grabs his camera from where it’s still hanging around his neck, turning it on quickly. He presses the button to view his pictures, scrolling past the few he’d taken to annoy Lottie while they were eating their ice cream.

He turns the camera so she can see it properly, glancing back at her eager for her reaction. He loves showing her his pictures. She’s always been interested in him taking pictures, or at lest, she’s pretended to be. Even when no one else wanted to see his pictures he knew he could show them to his mum. She’s really one of the main reasons that he’d even kept doing it after secondary. He’s very glad that he did, considering he’s been majoring in photography since last year at the university and he loves it more than anything.

“Very nice, love!” She says, smiling at him and then looking back at the picture. “This is really lovely.” She gently takes the camera from his grasp. She’s the only one he trusts to do this. “And you haven’t edited this at all.” She looks at him, putting a hand on his cheek. “I just get so proud of you.”

He grins, taking his camera back. Suddenly, he’s reminded of how Harry had grinned at him while they had been leaving the room.

His mum turns away from him, beginning to busy herself with what looks like beginning of dinner. She pulls something out of the fridge, setting it down on the counter so that Louis can see that it’s lettuce. He shakes the memory of Harry from his head as he moves to the other side of the island, giving his mum room. He leans forwards onto his elbows, resting them on the counter.

“Where are the rest of the girls then?” He asks, glancing around the large kitchen.

“Out with Mark. They decided to take a day out,” She says with a smile. “Nice to have some peace and quiet.”

Louis nods appreciatively as she takes the lettuce from it’s packaging and begins to pulls some leaves off of it.

“Are you staying?” She asks, glancing at him with a smile. “I’m sure the girls would be delighted to see you again before you go back.”

“No,” he says regretfully. “I can’t.” He hasn’t stayed for dinner in a long time, save for last night when he stayed over, and he makes a mental note to do so in the near future. “I’m sorry. I promised that I’d help Liam study tonight.”

“It’s OK. Just stay next time you come over, yeah?” She says, washing the lettuce.

“Yeah,” he agrees, kissing her cheek gently.

“Did that famous boy follow you then? Harry, was that his name?”

Louis sits down on the stool at the island, resting a hand on his chin. “Yeah, he did actually. I’ve been gaining like crazy since he did. Even had to turn off my notifications. Lots of teenage girls, curious I’d suppose. I didn’t think he actually would.”

“That’s interesting. How many have you got now?” She asks, not looking up from the chopping she’s doing on the dark wood cutting board he’d gotten her two years ago to replace the one he’d accidentally destroyed.

“I dunno, actually. Let me check.”

He pulls out his phone, unlocking it and going straight to Twitter. He’s got more notifications than he’s ever seen before in his life and when he checks his account he almost passes out. He’s got 8,036 followers and they’re still climbing.

“Christ,” he mumbles. He hadn’t even been at 2,000 when he walked through the door. “I’ve got eight thousand,” he chokes out, staring at the screen.

His mom whistles lowly, looking up at him and raising her eyebrows. “That’s a fair many,” she says, sounding impressed. “I’m surprised Liam hasn’t flipped his lid yet.”

Louis closes his Twitter, not quite ready to deal with his 8,000 new followers. “He’s actually in class still,” he says, looking at the time on his phone. “But I should really be going since he probably will flip a lid when I get home.” He stands up from his stool, moving around the island again, opening his arms for a hug

“Alright then love.”

His mum stops with whatever she’s doing with her lettuce to hug him tightly, kissing his check as well.

“Make sure to call or text me when you get home ok? Just let me know if you get there ok,” she says, patting his cheek.

“Yes mum,” he says, laughing a bit as he walks back into the living room.

He turns towards the stairs, standing at the bottom of them. “Lottie, come and give me a hug before I leave!” He shouts, folding his arms across his chest. He only has to wait about a minute before Lottie is rushing down the stairs and practically jumping into his arms. He barely gets his arms uncrossed.

“Whoa,” He says, squeezing her waist. She’s normally not this enthusiastic about hugging him.

“Thank you for today! It totally worked and now Rita is jealous!” She squeals into his chest.

Louis chuckles. Rita had pulled on Lottie’s ponytail once in third grade and they’ve been mortal enemies ever since. Louis has heard plenty of stories about the girl, who seems somewhat atrocious.

“Sweet!” He exclaims, pulling out of the hug to give her a high-five. “Just wait until I get you a Harry follow on Twitter! She’s probably gonna cry!”

He feels like a horrible influence when Lottie giggles, nodding enthusiastically. “Yeah!”

He laughs, giving her another quick hug.

“Love you!” He calls as he’s walking out the door.

Lottie and his mum call it back just before he closes the door behind him.

~

By the time he gets back to his and Liam’s shared flat, it’s just past four in the afternoon and he’s exhausted. Liam isn’t home yet, but Louis knows he will be soon. His classes end at four fifteen on Saturdays and the building isn’t very far away. He’s a bit scared to check his phone at all, so he leaves it on the counter after he texts his mum that he’s home, so he can make himself a cup of tea.

He uses his favorite mug. His nan had bought it for him when he was little and he still used it almost every time he drank tea. It was a regular sized mug, with a cartoon style giraffe on the side, because he’d had a strange obsession with them when he was nine. It’s been getting a bit worn recently, and he really hopes that it doesn’t crack or something. He doesn’t really think he could handle having to throw it away.

He’s sitting leaning on the counter, debating whether he should put the cup into retirement or not when his phone’s twitter beeps loudly. He frowns, knowing that he turned off his new follower and mention notifications. He grabs it from where it’s sitting close to him and almost spits out an entire mouth full of tea when he sees the words, “@Harry_Styles has sent you a direct message!”

He slides the notification, hands shaking a bit.

He takes a deep breath, setting his tea down on the counter next to him before actually reading the message.

“Hiii. Sorry to bug you, but I just wanted to say that your pictures are absolutely stunning. Just like you ;)”

Louis flushed completely. He’s sure his entire body is tomato red. He has to take a deep breath to try and regain his composure. He grins, typing back a response.

“Thanks so much. You’re not so bad yourself.”

While he’s waiting for a reply he tries to figure out why Harry is having such an effect on him. He figures it’s probably because he’s actually very attractive and nice and well, ok, he’s famous and perhaps Louis is a bit starstruck at the moment. He promises himself that he won’t let the fame effect his view of Harry.

“Thanks. I see that you’ve gained some followers. Sorry about that. The fans are very interested in what we’re doing. ha. x”

Louis smiles, grabbing his tea and moving himself to the living room. He plops himself down on the couch, setting his tea on the table after taking a sip.

“Don’t worry about it. The more followers the more people that see my photography.”

He grabs the blanket that’s been thrown over the back of the couch, wrapping it around himself tightly and pulling his knees up so that he can tuck his feet underneath himself.

“Yeah, I suppose that is really cool! Would you mind if I retweeted one of your pictures? There’s just one that I want to share with everyone.”

Louis can’t help the warm feeling that bubbles up in his chest when he reads the message.

“Yeah of course. (:”

He sends the response quickly, not giving himself time to really think about it. He sets down his phone, fiddling with his camera, wondering if he could find something else in the house to take pictures of. Suddenly, he can hear a key in the lock, and the knob turning. He turns towards the door, being able to see it clearly from where he’s sitting on the couch, and points his camera there, adjusting the focus.

He puts on the motion capture, holding down the button as Liam begins to enter the room, kicking off his shoes tiredly. He’s got on dress pants and a shirt with a tie. Louis knows there was some thing going on in his fire safety class today, but he can’t remember the specifics. Louis smiles to himself, loving how Liam doesn’t even notice him. Keeps his finger held down, not worried about taking too many pictures since he’ll delete most of them later when he goes through to pick favorites.

Liam looks up at him, finally noticing that he’s there, after he’s hung up his coat and put his bag on the floor. He smiles, walking towards him sluggishly.

“Stop taking my picture,” he says softly, reaching out to ruffle Louis’ hair over the back of the couch.

Louis takes his finger off of the button as soon as Liam is out of frame, setting it down on his stomach so that he can swat at Liam. He manages to hit his arm, but he’s made of pure muscle, so it ends up stinging Louis’ hand and probably not damaging Liam at all.

“Never,” He mumbles, trying to fix his hair.

Liam hums in acknowledgment, walking into the kitchen.

“So,” Liam calls to him as he grabs his phone off the table, still holding his camera on his stomach. “Do you want to tell me how you suddenly gained about fourteen thousand twitter followers?”

Louis sighs, unlocking his phone so that he can read the dm that Harry had sent him. “I may or may not have given my twitter to Harry Styles,” Louis calls back sheepishly.

“Really?” Liam asks, followed by a loud clanking sound. “Why?”

“It’s a long story,” Louis frowns a bit. This certainly isn’t how he expected Liam to react, but he’ll take it. At least he’s not freaking out. “I’ll tell you when you get in here.”

“I have to go now, sadly. But I’d love to talk to you again. I’ll message you again when I have time. (: xx”

Louis almost squeals. Almost. He manages to keep it inside of himself because although he’s only talked to Harry for about five minutes collectively, he’s still ridiculously happy that Harry seems to like him at least.

“That’s ok! Don’t worry about messaging me back really. But um, I was wondering if you would follow my sister too? She really loves you. She’s @Lottie_Tommo91”

He waits for a second, and then sends another one.

“It was nice talking to you. (:”

He taps on Harry’s name, which takes him to his page. The first tweet on it is a quote of his picture, with just one word added, “Beautiful.”

He sucks in a breath, tapping on the link to see which picture it is. He’s midly surprised that it’s one of himself. Well, not his whole self, just part of his face. Only half of his parted lips are shown, along with some of his noise and his cheek, covered in freckles from the vacation he’d been on when he’d taken the picture. Everything in the picture is shrouded in a soft pinkish-purple hue. He’d done some softening and touching up, but it was one of his favorite pictures and it had barely taken any editing to get it perfect.

He’s more than a little flustered at the implications behind Harry’s captioning. Because although the picture is beautiful, Louis has a strong suspicion that he wasn’t only talking about the photo. He hopes that his suspicion is correct because he doesn’t ever really get compliments on his appearance, much less someone calling him beautiful.

Liam sits down next to him, startling him so much he drops his phone. He hadn’t realized how lost in thought he’d really been.

“What’s got you so strung up love?” Liam asks, sipping from his own mug and checking his phone.

Louis sighs, closing his Twitter app and locking his phone, setting it on the table and stretching himself out on the couch, putting his legs over Liam’s lap. Liam gently rests a hand on his knee after setting his cup on the table near Louis’ empty one.

“OK, so you know how I took Lottie to that meet and greet thing right?” Louis says, closing his eyes and leaning his head back on the arm rest of the couch.

Liam nods, rubbing his shin comfortingly, still looking at his phone.

“Well, OK. We went in to see them or whatever, and everything was fine, but then the perfect photo op showed up and I just couldn’t let it go. So I took this picture, and it’s perfect, Liam seriously, I have to show you,” he fumbles with his camera while he’s talking. “but anyways, I took this picture and then all the guys wanted to see it and so I showed them and they were impressed and stuff but then as me and Lottie were leaving he stopped us and asked about my photos so I gave him my twitter and yeah.”

He sits up, shoving the camera at Liam to show him the picture.

“Wow,” He says, looking closer and squinting at it. “And this is just regular lens?” He looks over at him, eyebrows pushed together.

“Yeah.” Louis nods. “Haven’t done anything to it yet. Don’t think there’s much I need to do really. Maybe soften up the background a little more? Maybe sharpen the edges. I dunno, I’ll figure it out later.”

“This is really good.” Louis leans back into his original position, looking at the picture himself.

“Thanks.” He yawns loudly, stretching his arms out. “’m so tired.”

“Take a nap then. I’ll wake you up later so you can eat,” Liam says, patting his leg and smiling.

He nods, thankful that Liam isn’t one to pry into people’s business. Frankly, he’s exhausted and not really up for sharing the details and what not. He knows he’ll end up telling Liam anyways. He slips his camera off from around his neck and puts it on the table. He snuggles himself into his blanket, getting comfortable. He realizes how tired he really is when his eyes close almost automatically.

Suddenly, his phone rings loudly, signaling a new text. He groans, reaching out and grabbing it. He snuggles back into Liam while he slides over the new picture message from Lottie. It’s just a screen of her twitter notification. The first one at the top says “Harry Styles is now following you!”. He smiles at the exclamation points that are the caption to the photo. He decides to text her back later, since he’s practically asleep already.

He briefly registers that he shouldn’t be going to sleep at half four in the afternoon, but he’s asleep before he can even begin to regret his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why my end notes are being weird but yeah, hope you guys liked it ! ((:


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry give Louis a little more than a twitter follow and Liam is very mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey guys. Sorry this is so late! I'm not even very pleased with it, but next chapter will be much better (hopefully) and will feature some Harry/Louis interaction in real life so. Hope you like it! Sorry it's not very good.

Louis wakes up to Liam shaking his gently.

He blinks his eyes open, looking up at him in a daze for a moment before remembering that he’d fallen asleep on the couch, in his clothes.

He groans, covering his face with one arm, using the other to reach out and swat at Liam gently.

“What’d’ya want,” he mumbles sleepily, turning over onto his back and stretching his back, causing it to crack loudly. He groans again in protest, looking up at Liam and rubbing his eyes.

“I’m gonna order some chinese babe, what would you like?” Liam asks, looking down at him and smiling fondly. He’s changed into joggers and a t-shirt with the batman symbol on it.

“The usual,” he replies, untangling himself from his blanket and standing up. He stretches out his back again as Liam nods, phone already to his ear. He vows to never sleep on the couch again, but he knows that he’s lying to himself.

He grabs his phone off of the table, deciding that he’s going to take a shower and change for bed. He’s surprised to find that it’s 8:06 and he’s got three new dms from Harry Styles. He smiles despite himself, sliding the notification and unlocking his phone while he walks. His head feels a bit like cabbage as he enters his room, reading Harry’s messages.

“Hiii”

“Sorry if I’m disturbing you”

“ok I’m really not supposed to do this but here’s my number. Please don’t give it to anyone. Text me?”

Louis stares at the numbers, eyes widened in shock. Why on earth would Harry Styles be giving him his number? They’ve barely spoken more than a few sentences to each other and Louis isn’t exactly the most interesting person to have a conversation with. Maybe it’s a joke. He squints his eyes slightly at the thought, setting his phone down on his dresser so that he can get his clothes together.

He grabs some sleeping pants that he’s pretty sure are Liam’s and the softest t-shirt that he owns, picking up his phone as he walks into his bathroom.

“Are you sure? This is really your number right?”

He hopes that Harry will see the reply, since he’d sent his messages almost 40 minutes ago. But just as he pulls his shirt over his head, his phone beeps.

“Of course. Who else’s number would I give you?”

Louis chuckles, turning on the water and setting it to a good temperature with one hand while he types a reply with the other.

“I dunno. Thought it might be a joke or something.”

He strips off his pants and socks one handed, typing out another message while he does.

“I’m gonna shower, so I suppose I’ll text you when I get out.”

He sets his phone down on the counter before Harry could even have time to read the message. He thinks about what he’s going to text him the whole time he’s underneath the hot spray. He doesn’t want to sound like an idiot, but he also doesn’t want to sound completely uninteresting, but he also doesn’t want to be too excited. He stops thinking about it when he develops a slight ache in his temples.

~

By the time that he gets out of the shower, the food is already waiting for him downstairs. He heard Liam go to the door and now he can smell it. He pulls on his boxers and sweatpants, not even really bothering to dry himself off. He towels off his torso and hair quickly, throwing on his t-shirt just as Liam’s yelling at him.

“Food’s here, babe!”

“Be there in a second!”

He replies quickly, checking himself in the mirror. His hair is falling limply into his face, soggy. He doesn’t really care, although it will make his head a bit cold. He grabs his phone, deciding to message Harry before he leaves the bathroom. It’s hard to get things past Liam, and trying to text Harry around him would surely end in disaster.

He opens up his twitter, quickly copying Harry’s number. He then opens a new contact, pasting his number into the bar, and then typing in Harry for his name. He even puts in a heart eyes emoji because he may have the tiniest crush on him, but who needs to know besides him anyways? He’s just saving the contact when Liam calls to him again.

“You alright?”

“Just fine!”

He opens a new text, choosing Harry’s brand new contact to be the recipient. He stares at the phone for a few seconds, brain rushing to figure out something to say. He finally settles on the first thing that came to his mind when he got in the shower, typing and sending it before he can even give himself time to analyze it.

“Hey. It’s Louis. (:”

He shoves his phone into his pocket taking a deep breath and walking out of the bathroom and making his way to the living room.

Liam’s sitting on the large chair that sits diagonally across from the couch, munching on his noodles happily and watching what looks like the news on tv. Louis smiles, feeling himself relax. He tries not to focus too much on waiting for his phone to beep in his pocket.

“Yours is in the bag,” Liam says, not looking at him but pointing vaguely towards the small glass top coffee table that’s in front of the couch.

“Thank God!” he says dramatically, flailing his arms to the sides. “I’m famished!”

He flops onto the couch on his back, flinging his legs up and stretching them out. They still don’t touch the other armrest, but Louis has accepted this as a fact of life by now, although he still checks every time he lays there.

Liam chuckles, shaking his head as Louis leans forward to grab his food from the bag. He’s just leaning back with his take out box in hand when his phone dings, signaling a new text. He forces himself to relax and not scramble for his phone. He knows Liam will sense something wrong if he does. So he leans back the rest of the way, setting the box on his chest and taking out his phone, slowly and deliberately.

“hiiii louis :))”

There’s a picture attached, so Louis slides the message, enlarging the picture when the conversation appears.

It’s Harry sitting on a couch that looks like it’s worth more than Louis’ entire annual salary. Just from what he can see, the back is embroidered and the material it’s made from is most likely velvet but Louis’ only good with fabrics that he’s photographed a lot and well, he’s not had much experience with real velvet. Harry’s grinning from ear to ear, green eyes practically shining in the lighting that he’s in. Louis keeps it in mind that it’s very bright, unlike the dim light in his own apartment. He’s got some sort of wrap thing tied around his head, holding his curls away from his face. He looks perfect and Louis feels a little overwhelmed that this boy is actually taking time to talk to him. He still has a weird feeling about it, but he pushes it down, choosing to not let himself ruin this potentially really good thing.

He saves the picture to his phone then shrinks it back down, contemplating on what to send back. He thinks he’s probably meant to send a selfie, but his hair is wet and plastered to his forehead and he’s not in the best light and it’s just not the right time. He decides to just use an old one that he’d taken a little bit ago. His phone is full of selfies anyways.

“Did you pay for all of this?” He asks Liam while he scrolls, trying to find the perfect picture to send.

“Yeah,” Liam says offhandedly, having switched to his spicy chicken.

“I can pay you back tomorrow when I get paid, yeah?” Louis had almost forgotten that he has work in the morning. He’s glad that he doesn’t have any classes on the weekends.

“Nah, don’t worry about it babe.” Liam shrugs, pulling the lever on the chair so that the foot rest pops up.

“You sure?” Louis thinks he’s found a good one. It’s one he’d just taken recently. He’s got his hair down in a fringe, with a beanie covering most of it. He’s also wearing his favorite shirt and he doesn’t look as tired as normal. He’s got permanent bags under his eyes from staying awake and editing photos for hours. It’s a problem he doesn’t want any help for. He’s also smiling normally, which is rare in photos. He remembers sending it to Eleanor for some sort of project thing. He doesn’t question her on things like that because it mostly leads to a two hour lecture about the importance of everyone in society and he’s not really got the attention span for that.

“Yeah, it’s alright. You paid for the last one anyways. Now we’re even.”

Louis nods appreciatively, sending the picture to Harry with the caption, “hiiiii harry (:”

He’s a little nervous as he watches the send bar load and his stomach swoops a bit when it finishes, knowing that the picture sent.

He and Liam eat in silence for a few minutes, a normal occurrence when they eat so late and the news is on. Liam likes to watch the news and stay up to date on what’s going in the world outside of London. Especially in America. When they’d first met, Liam hadn't really shut up about America and all the great things it had. Now that he’s much older things haven’t really changed, although he doesn’t talk about it as much now. Louis never really found out why he likes America so much. It’s just never a good time to ask.

His phone beeps as he finishes off the rest of his chicken. He sets down the box on the table so that he can check and see what the message says.

“I wish I was a professional photographer. Even your selfies are gorgeous. xxx”

Complete with three frowny emojis.

He covers his mouth to cover his laugh, because Liam will definitely notice him blushing and giggling like he’s five years old with his first crush. He can’t help himself. Harry just makes him feel warm and bubbly in a way he hasn’t really felt in a while. But, he’ll never admit that. Especially when he only met the boy just that morning.

“Far from professional love. I’m just a student really.”

Louis sends his reply, still blushing from the praise. He can feel the slight heat in his cheeks and prays that Liam isn’t paying too much attention to him.

He looks back at the table, seeing that his bag has still got noodles in it. He’s not really very hungry anymore, so he decides to put them in the fridge.

Harry’s reply comes when he walks into the kitchen, hissing at the cold tiles against his bare feet. He’s got his phone in one hand and the box of noodles in the other, resting on top of the empty chicken box, which he plans to throw away while he’s up. He checks his phone after he’s closed the door to the fridge.

“Really? I never would’ve guessed. You’re very talented (;”

Louis laughs out loud. He’s not even sure what to reply. He leans against the kitchen counter while he tries to think of something to say.

“Is this flirtation that I sense?”

He surprises himself at his own burst of confidence, but doesn’t really regret it. If Harry’s going to flirt, then he’s going to flirt back. He will not pass up the opportunity. Harry’s reply comes much faster this time, his phone beeping just as he sits back down on the couch, bringing his legs up to cross them in front of him.

“What if it is? x”

Louis giggles, delighted and breathless before he can stop himself. Harry gives him butterflies like he’s never felt before.

“I’d be very surprised.”

He looks over at Liam’s chair, intending to tell him that there are noodles in the fridge if he wants them later, but Liam is already looking at him, smirking like he knows something.

“What?” Louis asks, raising his eyebrows suspiciously.

“Oh nothing,” Liam says flippantly. “You’ve just been blushing and giggling like you’re gonna explode for the past thirty minutes or so.”

He grins wickedly as Louis blushes, ducking his head. He knew Liam would notice eventually. Damn him.

“Shut up, you wanker.” Louis wants to hit him but he’s unfortunately sitting too far away for Louis to reach him with minimal effort. A shame really.

“Never!” Liam shouts, jumping from his chair and causing Louis to jump at the unexpected movement and loudness.

Suddenly, he’s on top of Louis, fingers digging into his sides, making him to squeal loudly. Louis hits his shoulders, screaming and laughing loudly while he tries to fight Liam off. Liam always resorts to tickling. Louis hates it. (Not really.)

“Stop! Stop you fuckhead!” Louis struggles as Liam just laughs at him, grinning like a mad man. “God, I hate you, fuck!” He shrieks like a girl as Liam’s fingers on his right side move up towards his armpit. “Mercy! Mercy, please, Jesus Christ, please!”

Louis has tears streaming down his face and he’s still shrieking when Liam finally relents. They’ve ended up on the floor, both breathless and laughing. Louis’ dropped his phone somewhere on the couch.

“You fucker!” He says through his deep breaths, “You absolute fuck.”

“You love me!” Liam tells him, sing-songing it to him.

“Fuckin’ lucky I do,” Louis says, searching for his phone.

It’s near the end of the couch, almost slipping into the crack of the cushion and the arm rest. He grabs it, checking to see if Harry’s texted him back yet. He has.

“Why’s that? You’re quite good looking. (;”

Before Louis can even think to blush, his phone is being snatched from his hands. He scrambles, trying to get it back from Liam, who’s already half way across the room.

“Liam!” He yells, standing quickly and chasing after him into the kitchen.

“What does the popstar say then?” Liam questions, leaning against the counter just as Louis dashes into the room.

Louis doesn’t even try to fight him. There’s nothing he can really do now that Liam is obviously already scrolling through the conversation. He’s just thankful that there’s not much that they’ve even said to each other at this point.

“Oh he’s cute!” Liam says, grinning at Louis over the top of the phone. “Caught yourself a nice one then, Lou?”

“Shut up, you absolute arsewipe,” Louis says, stomping over and snatching away his phone, blushing furiously and cursing his natural inclination to blush at anything even mildly embarrassing.

“Aw, Lou, come on,” Liam says placatingly. Louis’ not actually upset, but what Liam doesn’t know won’t hurt him. “I’m just kidding.”

“Whatever,” Louis says flipping his now dry hair to the side dramatically. “I’m never talking to you again.”

“Sure. Of course not.”

Liam laughs, walking past him and into the living room. Louis huffs, pouting to himself for a moment. Liam always wins.

He unlocks his phone again, re-reading Harry’s message and trying to think of a reply. He taps his feet on the ground for a second. He’s not really used to being complimented like this. He’s used to the normal, “nice arse,” and “I’d fuck you,” from random guys on the street, but not this. He can’t even really remember the last time he got genuinely complimented by someone who wasn’t his mum or Liam.

“good looking enough to give your number to. (;”

He smiles to himself, pleased with his reply, walking back into the living room.

Liam’s spread put across the couch, head turned towards the television even though he’s turned it off.

“Couch kills your back mate,” He says, shoving Liam’s shoulder over the back of the couch.

“You would know, huh,” Liam says, watching him like a hawk as he makes his way around the couch.

“Sure would,” He replies, nodding for good measure before plopping down directly on Liam’s stomach. Liam makes a strange choking sound while Louis wiggles, making himself comfortable and laughing at Liam’s bulging eyes.

“Obviously. You’re one of the prettiest people I’ve ever seen. I’d never pass up that opportunity. xxx”

Louis reads the message as Liam struggles to dislodge him from his position. He’s fairly certain that he’s going to explode when he reads it, eyes going a bit wide. Harry’s met Lady Gaga and Beyonce and he’s still telling Louis that he’s prettier than them like it’s no big deal. He’s not quite sure what to feel other than outrageously flattered. And maybe more than a little flustered by the exes at the end of the sentence.

“Prettier than Lady Gaga I don’t think so.”

He yelps as Liam suddenly shoves him off of his stomach, landing him hard on his bum.

“Ow!” He whines immediately, reaching a hand back to rub at his now sore bum as Liam snickers at him. “Liam!” He draws out his name, looking back at him with the most over exaggerated pout he can manage. “That was so unnecessary.”

"You're unnecessary," Liam retorts, sticking out his tongue. 

Louis huffs, crossing his arms and pouting again, tucking his chin into his chest for a moment. “You’re so mean. At least help me up.” He sticks his arm out, shoving his hand into Liam’s face. He loves annoying Liam.

“Get up yourself you idiot,” Liam snorts, shoving away Louis’ hand. “You’re such a child.”

Louis laughs, shoving his hand back into Liam’s face. He presses his palm down on Liam’s cheek, using his face and the edge of the couch to lift himself off of the floor and into a standing position.

“Hey!” Liam tries to protest from underneath Louis’ palm, although he’s barely able to open his mouth, let alone speak.

“Thanks for the help, love,” Louis says, patting Liam on the cheek with the same hand he’d used to get himself up with. “But I think I’m off to bed for the night.” He spins dramatically so that he’s facing the hallway.

“Yeah right,” Liam says, swatting his ass before he can even start walking away from the couch. Louis squeaks, not expecting the hit. “More like off for a wank.”

Louis blushes a bit, but begins walking towards his room. “Wouldn’t you like to know!” He calls over his shoulder, causing Liam to burst into a fit of giggles, which he hears all the way until he’s in room with the door shut.

He sighs, leaning back against it, closing his eyes for a moment and holding his phone against his chest. He’s very tired all of a sudden.

He pulls his phone away from his chest, checking to see if there’s a new message from Harry. He’s disappointed when he finds that there isn’t. He probably doesn’t think you’re prettier than Lady Gaga, he thinks. He almost laughs at himself, but he figures it’s true.

He sighs again, deciding to check his twitter as he climbs into bed, thankful he’s already put on his night clothes.

He logs in, somewhat dreading what he’s going to find when he does. When everything is loaded, he’s still got more notifications than he’s ever seen in his life and he’s more than a little overwhelmed. He takes a deep breath, checking the number of followers he has. 10,006 followers. He chokes a bit, taking another deep breath to calm himself down.

He taps the icon in the right corner to make a new tweet. He thinks he might as well address everyone since he hasn’t tweeted since two days ago when he posted a picture of the river down the street.

“Hello to everyone who’s followed me recently! I must let you know that this account will be boring and mostly pictures, but enjoy. ((:”

He hopes he doesn’t seem like an idiot, but really, he didn’t ask for 10,000 followers, so if they don’t like they can just go fuck themselves, Louis’ thinks.

He taps on the icon for his notifications, wondering just how many he has.

As he scrolls through, he can see that they’re mostly new follower notifications, but there are definitely some people trying to get his attention.

“@louist91 who are you? do you know harry?”

“@louist91 hi can u dm harry for me and tell him I love him.”

“@louist91 @Harry_Styles ARE YOU TWO FUCKING?”

Louis laughs aloud, covering his mouth to stop himself from being too loud in case Liam fell asleep on the couch in the last two minutes. (It's happened before.) He decides to reply to that one because, why not? What has he got to lose except for a few thousand followers.

“@britanalouis @Harry_Styles not that I know of love. (;”

He figures that that will cause enough excitement to last for the night and he’s tired. He logs off, not even wanting to see the responses he gains from saying that.

He debates texting Harry to say he’s going to sleep, and ends up deciding to do it so he doesn’t get woken up by Harry texting him.

“I’m off to sleep now. Goodnight Harry.”

He plugs in his phone, setting it down on the bedside table. He’s just gotten comfortable underneath his favorite duvet when his phone beeps.

“Goodnight Louis. Have good dreams. xxx”

Louis falls asleep feeling happier than he’s felt in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think! ((: Love you guys. xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' not really sure what to think about Harry sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry that this took so long to get up! I've got a school project due in a week so I've been working on that a lot. It's not really what I expected but I'm quite pleased with it! Hope you guys enjoy! It's only been read by me so sorry if there are mistakes and what not!

Louis groans loudly when his alarm goes off, pulling him violently from his sleep. He reaches out blindly towards the bed side table, hand smacking down on his phone harder than intended. He drags it towards himself, blinking at the bright light of the screen.

 

He groans again as he dismisses the alarm, seeing that it's 5:45 and he has to be at the book store in an hour to open it up for the day. He drops his phone, burying his face into his pillow and sighing. He wishes he hadn't agreed to open on Sundays. The only thing that allows him to drag himself out of bed and to his dresser to pick out his clothes is the fact that he'll be the only one working there today.

 

He's been working at the small bookstore just down the street from his and Liam's flat since they'd moved in. The founder had been a good family friend when Louis was little having lived right next door to them for some time. He'd moved to London when Louis was about ten and when he'd heard that Louis was moving close by he'd offered him a job there immediately. Of course Louis had accepted the offer right away, starting the day after he moved in and only working three days a week.

 

Now he works every day except for Saturday. On weekdays he works from three to ten and on Sunday he works from seven to six, since he hasn't got any classes. He opens the store on Sundays as well and is the only one there for the whole day; the only other workers being the manager, who goes to see his mum on Sundays, and Eleanor, who has classes on Sunday.

 

He decides to wear his softest pair of skinny jeans and a dark grey t-shirt. The jeans are dark wash and he's had them for over a year but they're still the softest he owns and he wears them a lot. He also grabs a black zip-up hoodie because he's not sure what the weather will be like. It's one of Liam's, and has his last name printed across the back in green letters, but Louis always steals Liam's things so he figures he won't mind. It was on top of his dresser anyway; an obvious invitation for him to wear it, Louis thinks.

 

His shower does a fantastic job at waking him up and he feels much more ready for the day when he steps out, although he's still tired.

 

It's 6:21 when he pulls his skinny jeans onto his legs, struggling just a bit to get them over his bum. He pulls on his shirt next, turning to the side to inspect himself in the mirror. He sighs, sucking in his stomach and frowning. He breathes out, twisting his mouth slightly as his stomach sticks back out. He thinks about changing shirts because he hates it when people can tell that he's pudgy. He hates the pudge on his stomach more than anything, but no amount of dieting and exercise can seem to get rid of it. Louis had given up a while ago, just accepting the fact that he was doomed to have a large arse and a pudgy stomach.

 

He decides not to change his shirt, since the hoodie will cover up his stomach and he likes this shirt. He glances at his stomach one last time before turning so that his body is facing the mirror again. He grabs his hair dryer and brush, beginning to style his hair into a quiff.

 

By the time he's done, it's 6:43 and he definitely needs to leave.

 

He grabs his hoodie, shoving his arms into it and shoving his phone into the pocket. He jogs down the hall and into the kitchen, grabbing an apple and his car keys, which have the key to the bookstore attached to them. He puts the keys into his pocket as well, putting the apple in his mouth so he can scribble a note to Liam on their sticky note pad.

 

'There's noodles in the fridge still. Eat them if you're hungry. Love you. -Lou xx'

 

He draws a huge smiley face in the space left as well, knowing that Liam likes it when he draws smiley faces. He says it puts him in the right mood in the morning. Louis had laughed for almost three minutes straight when Liam had said it, but now he puts as many smiley faces on his notes as he can.

 

He takes the note and sticks it to the door of the fridge, smiling widely as he peels off the one that Liam must've left him before he went to bed.

 

'Don't forget to eat something! Love you! -Li xx'

 

There's a heart drawn underneath of his, making Louis smile. He and Liam had started writing each other sticky notes a few months after they'd moved in, figuring it was an effective way to communicate with each other with such different morning schedules. They always tried to make them as loving and cute as possible, just because it made them laugh and it was nice to be reminded that someone was looking after you. Liam's had really kicked up a notch after Louis' relationship with Stan had ended.

 

He sticks the note to his apple as he walks out the door, making sure to lock it behind him. He smiles the whole way to the bookstore.

 

~

 

He's only just sat down behind the counter when his phone dings loudly. He digs it out from his pocket and his heart skips a beat when he sees that his new text is from Harry.

 

He slides the text notification over as he unlocks the register and begins to count the money that's inside.

 

'It's my day off and I'm up at 7 am. Why is this?'

 

Louis laughs, almost losing count of his money. Thankfully he doesn't. Once he gets everything in the register counted out and recorded in the small log book that's kept in the back room of the shop, he respondes to Harry's text.

 

'It is 7 am on a sunday. Why did you assume I was awake?'

 

He leaves his phone on the counter while he walks over to the door, changing the sign from closed to open. People are already walking on the sidewalk, the normal hustle and bustle of the city beginning. Louis hopes that he gets more customers than usual, but he knows that it's unlikely. The store never really gets more than ten people in a day. On Sundays it's usually about three or four. Louis would get bored if he didn't love the shop so much.

 

He spends most of his days here just sitting in the soft armchair that's stationed by the window, either watching people walk by the small shop or reading one of the many books that they've got. There are five floor to ceiling rows of bookshelves, along with two lining the wall farthest away from the door, all mostly filled with books. The manager makes sure to keep everything stocked, buying used books as well as new ones.

 

His phone dings, causing him to jump slightly. He rolls his eyes at himself, walking back over to the counter and grabbing his phone and his apple. He peels the sticky note off of it, folding it in half and putting it in his pocket, smiling at it. He takes a bite from the apple, plopping himself down into his chair to wait for a customer. He unlocks his phone, checking his text message.

 

'I didn't wake you up did I? I'm sorry if I did D:'

 

Louis smiles, trying to contain his fondness for this boy that he barely even knows. He hopes that them texting will become a regular thing, because it really helps to brighten his day.

 

'no you didnt its ok I have work today I was kidding. Ive been up since like 6. :D”

 

He almost regrets sending the message, thinking that he sounds like the biggest idiot to walk to face of the earth. He hopes that Harry doesn't think he's too annoying as he takes another bite from his apple.

 

He stares out of the window while he eats his apple, breathing in the smell of the store in between bites. One of his favorite parts of working here is the smell. It always smells like paper and ink and leather from the older leather bound books that lurk on the shelves, waiting for some antiques dealer to buy them. He loves the way that the smell surrounds him and has always felt oddly comforted by it. He likes being surrounded by books.

 

He also likes that way that the bookstore looks. It's got a very antique feel and Louis has used it for many of his photographic endeavors. The dust covered books have made a quite a few appearances in his portfolios, along with the small, dark wood counter that matches the colour of the hardwood floor.

 

After he's finished with his apple and Harry still hasn't texted him back, he decides to venture onto his Twitter.

 

He's gained thirty one followers since last night, putting him at 10,037 and he's got notifications from seemingly everyone of them trying to @ him. As he scrolls through his notifications, one from Liam catches his eye.

 

“Early morning sticky notes from my love @louist91” along with a link to a picture he's taken of the sticky note Louis had left for him this morning.

 

Louis grins, taking his own from his pocket and unfolding it carefully, sticking it to his leg. He sets down his apple, which is now mostly core and opens the camera on his phone. He takes a quick picture, returning to Twitter and posting it with the caption, “we match @payno_”.

 

He then sends a text message to Liam.

 

“prepare yourself for some followers mate.”

 

He gets two replies almost instantaneously a few moments later. One from Liam and one from Harry. He reads Liam's first.

 

“im prepared 4 anythng”

 

Louis snorts and doesn't reply, knowing Liam won't be bothered because they don't really text all that often anyways.

 

“Why didnt you tell me you've got a boyfriend?”

 

Louis' eye bulge at the text from Harry because _what._

  
“because I haven't?”

 

He sends it back in bewilderment, wondering where on earth Harry got the idea that he's got a _boyfriend._ Harry's reply is almost instant. 

 

“Then who's payno_?”

 

Louis laughs, the sound bursting it's way from his throat and then simmering down into giggles at it hit the air. He gasps as he tries to stop laughing, but he just can't manage to. He's not sure what's funnier. The fact that Harry genuinely thinks that he and Liam could be in a relationship without slitting each other's throats, or the fact that he seems to be very concerned about the possibility of him flirting with someone who's in a relationship.

 

“my flatmate you absolute lump.”

 

Louis giggles breathlessly again, grabbing his apple core so that he can throw it away in the bin in the back room. He glances outside, unsurprised to see that it's raining, a light pitter patter of rain beating against the display window steadily.

 

He's just thrown his apple into the bin, when the bell above the door jingles softly, alerting him to a new customer. He can't see who it is, since he's in the back, so he calls out a light, “Hello,” checking the time on his phone. It's only 8:14. He normally doesn't see any customers until around noon.

 

He walks out from behind the bookshelf, still unable to see whoever walked in. He shrugs, planning on returning to his chair, but when he turns the corner around the bookshelf closest to it, he nearly falls back onto his bum.

 

None other than Harry Styles is looking around the shop, back facing Louis with a curious expression on his face. He's got on tight black skinny jeans and back mesh jumper with a black t-shirt underneath. His hair is pulled back into a beanie, with some of his curls sticking out from the side and he's got on the rattiest pair of boots Louis has ever seen.

 

He squeaks involuntarily, causing Harry to spin around to face him, looking mildly alarmed. He looks Louis' up and down, then suddenly, his face splits into a grin, cheeks turning a mild shade of pink which causes Louis' to do the same.

 

“Louis!” He says, stepping forward towards him. Louis is frozen, unable to react at all due to the shock of Harry Styles just happening to wander into the bookstore he's the only worker at on Sundays. “Wow, I can't believe you're here. Do you work here?”

 

Harry stops just a foot away from him, still grinning like crazy.

 

“I, uh, yeah,” Louis says, flushing even darker at his lack of eloquence. Harry doesn't seem to notice, thankfully. "What are you doing here?" 

 

Harry shrugs, eyes practically sparkling. Louis' having a hard time believing he's even real. "It's my day off, so I decided I'd just walk around and stuff. This place looked nice, and it's raining," he gestures down at his outfit which is a bit wet. 

 

Louis nods, smiling a bit awkwardly at him. 

 

“You look great,” Harry says earnestly, looking like he wants to reach out and hug Louis or grab his arm or something. Louis wouldn't be opposed.

 

“T-thanks,” Louis stutters, backing away from him a bit and pulling the two sides of his hoodie closer together to try and hide his tummy. He also ducks his head into his chest, trying to subdue his blush. “You too.”

 

He laughs nervously, looking to his right quickly before turning and walking himself around the counter, sitting at the stool there. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down because either Harry Styles is absolutely blind or he has incredibly low standards. It's no secret that he's bisexual, having come out almost six months ago. He still remembers Lottie calling to tell him about it.

 

Harry smiles good naturedly, stepping up and leaning on the counter with his elbows, arms crossed in front of him. He's so close Louis can smell his probably expensive cologne mixed with something that smell likes apples, and wow, yeah, he's going to have a heart attack right here in the bookstore.

 

“You're a really good photographer,” Harry says, grinning with his teeth.

 

Louis almost passes out and a blissful smile dances it's way onto his lips. “Thanks so much,” he breathes, unable to stop himself from leaning forward a bit into Harry's atmosphere. He prays that Harry doesn't think he's some creeper.

 

“You're welcome.”

 

Harry straightens himself out, still smiling, and abruptly turns away from the counter, walking into one of the rows of bookshelves and busying himself looking at the books there. Louis smiles at him, watching intently as he picks up a book and begins to read from the back. Louis' not sure what, but there's something about Harry that seems to be pulling him in, and he can't seem to fight against it. He doesn't really know what to do about it either. He's never had a very good relationship and he hasn't had a boyfriend since-. He stops himself there, not wanting to get sucked into thoughts about that nightmare. He really wouldn't like a mental breakdown in front of Harry Styles too much.

 

Suddenly, his phone dings, startling him so much he falls backwards completely off of his stool, much to his dismay and embarrassment. He lands flat on his bum with a cry and a loud thump as all of his body weight hits the floor. He prays that perhaps Harry didn't hear his cry of distress, but unfortunately his prayers go unanswered as Harry appears moments later, looking down at him with a look of worry.

 

“Are you alright?” He asks, rushing forward as Louis tries to push himself quickly. “Here let me help you up.”

 

Louis lets himself be practically lifted from the ground, too embarrassed to do anything. He feels like the biggest knob on the planet and if Harry was even the slightest bit interested before he's definitely not now that Louis' gone and fallen straight on his arse in front of him. He feels like he might cry. (Mostly from embarrassment but also because his bum quite hurts from the fall.)

 

“I'm ok,” he says quietly, looking at the ground. He can't even look at Harry after that. “Thanks.”

 

“Alright good,” Harry says, obviously sensing Louis' discomfort and backing off.

 

Louis doesn't even check his phone, just sits himself back on his stool, keeping his eyes focused on the ground this time, internally berating himself.

 

_Way to go Lou, falling flat on your bum in front of a superstar. Nice one. Why do you always make a fool of yourself around people. Can't even sit in a stool properly. No wonder you haven't got a boyfriend still, pulling stunts like that._

 

“Um, Lou?”

 

Louis looks up quickly, pulled from his thoughts by Harry's tentative voice.

 

“Yeah?” he asks, looking at him and attempting a smile. Harry looks so good in the soft light of the shop. It accents his features perfectly and he's upset that he doesn't have his camera, although he doubts he could even ask to take a picture after that incident.

 

“I'd like to buy these,” he says, holding up three books that's he's got in one hand.

 

Louis can't even bring himself to be distracted by his hand size, still hung up on his disastrous fall.

 

“Yeah, of course,” he replies, voice obviously subdued. He hates that he can make himself sad so easily. He'd been having a good day too.

 

He reaches out with the intent of grabbing the books from Harry's hand, instead, Harry sets them down on the counter, suddenly taking Louis' hand in his. Louis stops breathing, looking up at Harry quizzically.

 

“Go on a date with me,” Harry blurts out, squeezing Louis' hand gently.

 

Louis' brain completely stops working because _what on earth_ is he supposed to say to that. He barely knows Harry and Harry barely knows him, but here Harry is asking him on a date like it's some fairytale and he's a damsel in distress.

 

“Look,” he says firmly, fighting the urge to scream 'yes!' and jump into Harry's arms. “If this is your way of trying to make me feel better after busting my arse, it's a really shitty thing to do.”

 

He hadn't meant to sound so cold, but well, if that was Harry's intention he deserves it anyways.

 

“No!” Harry says, looking completely scandalized. “I wouldn't do that! I-”

 

“If you're trying to get to my sister she's only fifteen,” he blurts, thinking of any and all possibilities at this point because there is absolutely no way that Harry is asking him out because he's attracted to him. There's got to be some sort of ulterior motive for this. “Also my mum is married.”

 

“Lou,” Harry says, looking upset. “I'm not trying to get to anyone but you.”

 

Louis snorts, unable to help himself.

 

“Hey,” Harry says, squeezing the hand that's he's still got in his. “I'm serious. Why don't you believe me?”

 

“You barely know me Harry!” Louis says, frustrated because Harry has no idea what he's getting himself into with this.

 

“That's why I want to take you out! So I can get to know you! You just, you're so gorgeous and nice and witty and I just want to go on a date with you. Is that really so hard to accept? I understand if you don't want to-”

 

“That's not it,” Louis interrupts, feeling bad that Harry sounds upset with him. “I'm just, a lot more than meets the eye, I suppose. I'm really not all that great.” he shrugs, wishing that Harry would let go of his hand so that he could cross his arms over his stomach, I nervous habit he'd developed a year ago.

 

“Just one date,” Harry says, “So I can decide for myself how great or not great you are.”

 

One look at Harry and he's a goner. He really can't say no to Harry's puppy dog eyes. He smiles despite himself, causing Harry to grin, his dimples showing.

 

“Alright, alright, _one_ date,” he agrees, “but don't blame me when you're disappointed.”

 

He removes his hand from Harry's, grabbing the books he's selected and beginning to ring them up.

 

“Oh thank you!” Harry says gleefully. “You won't regret it I promise!”

 

Louis rolls his eyes fondly at Harry's enthusiasm. He tries not to think about how disappointing the date will probably be for him, instead focusing on ringing up the books.

 

“That'll be fourteen thirty-eight,” he says, putting the books into a bag.

 

Harry hands him his credit card, still smiling in a way that must have his cheeks hurting by now.

 

“I'll text you the details tomorrow ok? I have half of tomorrow off. Is that ok?” Harry asks as Louis hands him back his credit card and receipt.

 

“I have afternoon classes and work tomorrow,” he trails off, seeing Harry's face fall. “but I guess I can take off tomorrow.”

 

“Thank you so much!” Harry grins at him, and his happiness is infectious really, as Louis is unable to not smile back at him. “It's gonna be a good date ok? I promise I won't make it horrible.”

 

Louis just nods, unable to think of a reply that doesn't involve, _I'm not worth all the trouble_. He figures that's a rude thing to say to someone who's going to try and plan a nice date.

 

And then suddenly, Harry's leaning over the counter and pressing his lips to Louis' cheek, dangerously close to the corner of Louis' mouth in a way that can only be described as giddy. His lips feel like electricity and Louis loves it more than he probably should. 

 

Louis flushes completely, biting his lip when Harry pulls away. “Was that ok? I'm sorry,” Harry says quickly.

 

“It was fine,” Louis assures after getting over the shock of Harry's lips against his skin. “But you'd better start planning if you want our date to be perfect,” he teases.

 

“Right!” Harry agrees, rushing towards the door. “I'll see you tomorrow!”

 

“Bye Harry!” Louis calls after him, feeling much, much better than he's ever felt in his life.

 

“Bye Lou!”

 

As soon as the door's closed, Louis flops his arms down in front of him to cross on the desk, creating a cradle for him to put his head into. He squeals in delight, pushing away his insecurities to focus on the fact that he's got a date with _Harry Styles_ tomorrow.

 

He can't wait to tell Lottie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a bit lacking...I feel like it may be. Hope you guys enjoyed! Please let me know what you all think! ((: xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1/2 of Harry and Louis' date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy guys I'm really sorry that it took like, more than a month to get this up! I've had some medical problems lately that have prevented me from writing and focusing on writing. The second part will be up tomorrow. I just wanted to get something up as soon as possible for you guys, since I've had a lot of time to write in the past few days. Hope you guys like it! (This is unbeta'd by anyone but me, so all mistakes are mine)

 

 

“This is a disaster,” Louis says to himself, just as his phone vibrates from on top of his bed side table.

 

He's standing alone in his room, hair still slightly wet and in his boxers, with almost all of his clothes strewn across his bed. He sighs, running a hand through his hair and grabbing his phone.

 

'I'm sure you'll be fine. xx.'

 

He smiles at the text from Harry, setting his phone back down since he can't actually think of a reply. He'd texted Harry about his concern, and well, he was mostly expecting that answer. It did kind of make him feel better.

 

He and Harry have been texting almost constantly since the day before. Louis, who normally paid very close attention in class and took down all of his notes, had even missed most of the notes to be able to reply to Harry. He knows that it's bad, but he figures missing one class won't do much to hurt his grades. He's had straight A's all three years he's been in college.

 

Harry had told him to wear something nice, but also semi-casual. He hasn't gotten himself dressed for a date in a long time and he's pretty sure all of blazers are too small by now, save for a few that Liam had given to him when he'd grown out of them.

 

He turns back to his bed, looking at the clothes sadly. Everything that he's tried on so far has either been too casual for a date, or had made his stomach stick out in a very unattractive way. He's tried on almost everything that he owns so far, and he's becoming more more disheartened with each new outfit.

 

He wishes he wasn't so insecure about himself and his body, and in fact, he hasn't always been like this. Just a year and half ago, he'd liked himself perfectly fine. He'd been happy with his body and wasn't worried about what he looked like at all. Unfortunately, he thinks, as he picks up a grey sweater and puts it back down within seconds, Alex had beaten and screamed almost every ounce of self confidence he'd had out of him and chased it away with his screaming.

 

It's taken a long time and a lot of patience from Liam and his family to stop flinching around everyone and be able to handle loud noises and places. He still has trouble sometimes, but he's come a long way from the day Liam brought him home from the hospital, shaking like a wet dog with his arms wrapped around his stomach and refusing to let Liam touch him.

 

He can feel his eyes filling with tears at the memories, and he wipes at them, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. _It was a long time ago,_ he reminds himself. _Harry's not like that._ He shakes his head, not letting himself get sucked into his own dark space. He doesn't want to ruin the night by bringing himself down right before it. 

 

He grabs a white t-shirt, eying it and then looking back at everything that's scattered around with a new determination, trying to find something that will go with it.

 

There's a pair of maroon skinny jeans that he's yet to try on on the corner of his bed, in serious danger of falling off. He scrunches his eyebrows together and looks around for a black blazer he knows he saw earlier. He spots on the floor next to his computer desk, almost being rolled over by the chair. He walks over and grabs it, grabbing his jeans on the way. He takes a deep breath before pulling the jeans up his legs.

 

Once he's got the outfit on, and the bottoms of his jeans rolled up so that his ankles are showing, he walks over to his mirror, examining himself.

 

The jeans are tight almost all the way down his legs, except for where he's got them rolled up, where they loosen a bit. The t-shirt isn't too tight across his tummy from the front, and the blazer isn't tight on him at all. When he turns to the side, he can't see his tummy sticking out past the blazer and his bum doesn't seem too huge.

 

He smiles to himself for a moment, inspecting himself again just to make sure, before deciding that he's finally found an outfit. Now he just has to do his hair.

 

He jumps slightly when his phone vibrates, cursing himself because he does that _every time._ He grabs it from the nightstand, almost fainting when he sees that it's 5:30 and he's got a text from Harry that says 'be there soon ((: x' 

 

'perfect. x.'

 

He sends it back with shaky fingers as he enters the bathroom. He's finally feeling the nerves that he's been anticipating all day. He busies himself with styling his hair, but it doesn't take very long to put it into the quiff that he's practiced so many times before. By the time he's done, it's only 5:47. He gives himself another once over in the mirror, trying his very hardest not to notice how the blazer doesn't fit him quite perfectly and his bum is maybe bigger than he expected and well, maybe he doesn't look as good as he thought he did in this outfit.

 

He shakes his head at himself, clearing his mind. He's not going to let himself ruin his date with his insecurities. He'd almost turned Harry down for that exact reason. He was just going to be himself and if Harry didn't like him, well, no one has to know but Liam if he eats five pints of Ben and Jerry's and hates himself more than he does already.

 

He walks from his room and into the living room, where Liam is sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table in front of him. He looks up, eyes widening when he see Louis.

 

“Wow...” He says, trailing off.

 

Louis flushes, looking down at the ground in embarrassment.  _Oh God I knew I didn't look good._

 

Liam, probably noticing Louis' distress, stands up, walking over to him. “Lou, mate, you look amazing man,” He says, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Really man,” he says when Louis shakes his head shyly without even really realizing he was doing it. “you look hot.”

 

He claps Louis on the back, making him smile. He really appreciates Liam most of the time.

 

“Thanks,” he says, looking up at him. He sighs slightly, trying to sound as upset as possible. “but,” he looks away for a second, trying not to laugh at Liam's concerned expression. “does my bum look ok?” he asks, turning around and raising his eyebrows as he looks over his shoulder at Liam, who's shaking his head and laughing.

 

He makes a humming noise for a second like he's trying to think about it. “Amazing. Don't know how I'm even able to control myself around it really.”

 

Louis laughs, turning around quickly and slapping his hand over Liam's eyes dramatically. “How dare you!” He yells in his highest squeakiest voice. “I cannot believe you would do something like that to me, Liam. Staring at my bum! I trusted you!” He pushes himself into Liam, burying his face into his shoulder and pretending to cry dramatically, even though he's laughing.

 

Liam grabs his wrist, squeezing it lightly before pulling his hand away from his eyes with a laugh. He pushes away, rolling his eyes and saying, “Get off of me you weirdo,” he tells him, giggling.

 

Louis fake gasped, covering his mouth his hand and trying his best to look affronted while laughing. “It's like I don't even know you anymore!” he cries, turning away dramatically and walking into the kitchen hurriedly. He hears Liam chuckling as he does so.

 

Once he's in the kitchen, he doesn't actually remember why he entered in the first place, so he walks back out into the living room. Liam has found his way back to the couch, and seems to be paying a lot of attention to whatever's on the television. Louis rolls his eyes, walking over to the door and looking for a pair of shoes to wear. He only owns about four, so the choices are limited. He decides to wear the same ones he wore to the meet and greet.

 

He turns towards the couch, intending to sit down and put on his shoes, when he's struck by how good of a photo he could take.

 

“Wait!” he shrieks, as Liam goes to move himself. “Wait, don't move!”

 

He drops the shoes he was holding, dashing to his room and grabbing his camera from where it's sitting on his desk. He's grinning by the time he's back in the living room. Liam has stayed completely still, looking somewhat bored but not annoyed. He's known Louis for all his life, and is completely used to this by now.

 

“Sorry,” Louis murmurs, returning to the spot he had been in before, just in front of the window that looks down onto the street.

 

He brings the camera up in front of him, not even bothering to look through the lens, just using the digital display. He adjusts the lens slightly, bringing everything into the correct focus. Liam is laying just slightly to the side, his torso held up by his arm. He's got on sweatpants and a black t-shirt with his hair still up in a slight quiff that's dropping to one side. He's obviously not shaved in a long time, with stubble covering his chin cheeks and upper lip. He's looking almost towards Louis but not quite. The whole thing is so domestic and perfect for his project that he can't pass up the chance.

 

He clicks three pictures from where he's standing and then moves so that Liam is looking directly at him and takes three from that angle, just in case.

 

“ok, you're good,” Louis says, looking at the pictures quickly. “Sorry, the opportunity was too good.”

 

Liam just shrugs at him before falling back onto the couch with a smile. “It's all good mate, but you'd better get your shoes on.”

 

Louis' eyes bug out and he checks the time on his phone. 5:55.

 

“Shit,” He curses, slinging his camera around his neck and grabbing his shoes once again, actually sitting down and putting them on this time. He's just finished lacing up the second one when the doorbell rings twice.

 

_Here goes nothing._

 

XXX

 

Harry takes a deep breath, leaning forward a bit in the back seat of the car that he hired to take him and Louis to the restaurant. His stomach is turning in millions of different directions an he can't seem to calm it. He can't remember ever being this nervous for a date in his life. He doesn't think he was this nervous when he auditioned for x-factor.

 

He doesn't know what it is, but something about Louis makes him want to impress him. That's why he's hired his nicest car and made reservations at the most expensive restaurant in town. He prays that Louis doesn't think he's trying to show off his wealth or something. He also prays that Louis hasn't changed his mind or something equally as horrendous.

 

He takes another deep breath, grabbing the two roses he has sitting on the seat next to him. He hadn't been able to decide between red and white, so he'd just gotten one of each. Thankfully, no paps had caught him on the trip to get the flowers, so no one is really suspecting him to be out tonight, although there are bound to be paps at the restaurant.

 

He glances up at the building, taking another deep breath and checking his phone. 5:52. 

 

He steps out of the car, readjusting his shirt. He'd tried not to dress up too much, just wearing black skinny jeans, and white oxford buttoned all the way up and a blazer. His hair is pulled back with grey and black scarf that's one of his favorites. He knows that Louis is going to look absolutely stunning no matter what, and he wants to look comparable, at least. He twists the roses around nervously, the crinkling of paper calming him down a bit, as he walks towards the building.

 

He finds Louis' flat on the third floor with relative ease, simply following Louis' directions of in through the front door and up the first two flights of stairs and down the first hallway until he gets to 282. The building is nice enough, but nothing compared to one he lives in.

 

He rings the doorbell twice in quick succession, before he can psych himself out about it. He twists the roses nervously as he waits for someone to answer. After a few moments of the door staying closed, he begins debating on whether or not knocking again would seem too desperate. He toes at the ground, looking around and trying to seem casual.

 

Suddenly, the door flies open, revealing Louis, smiling and slightly flushed. Harry has to stop himself from gasping.

 

Just like he'd predicted, Louis looks incredible. His clothes fit his body perfectly, showing off just enough of his curve without being overly tight. His eyes are bright and the bluest color Harry's ever seen them and his lips are light pink and his hair looks so soft pulled away from his face and just  _wow._ He's got his camera hung around his neck too, and Harry doesn't think he's ever wanted to kiss someone on the first date more than right now. 

 

“Hi,” Louis greats breathlessly.

 

Harry feels like he might explode with how fond he feels and how much he's never felt like this before. He doesn't really know if he should be worried or delighted.

 

“Hi,” he says back, unable to stop himself from grinning. “You look gorgeous.”

 

He's in awe. Louis had looked good at the meet and greet and the bookstore but now. Harry's surprised he can even talk. He's having trouble keeping his mind from going places they definitely shouldn't be going on a first date.

 

Louis flushes, biting his lip in a way that shouldn't be legal and murmuring, “Thanks.”

 

“I got this for you,” Harry says awkwardly fast, holding out the roses in front of him. “I couldn't decide between red and white so I got one of each.”

 

Louis stares at him, smile dropping slightly. Harry looks down at the flowers, wondering if there's something wrong with them. His grips tightens nervously and his smiles drops as well.

 

“If you um, don't want them thought that's ok, I'll just um,” Harry says, stumbling over his words and withdrawing his now slightly shaky hand.

 

“No!” Louis says quickly, grabbing his hand and stopping it's motion. Harry smiles at the contact but Louis doesn't seem to notice. “No, that's not it I'm sorry.” Louis pulls his arm towards him, taking the flowers from Harry's grips gently. “I just wasn't expecting flowers, that's all. No one, um, no one's ever given them to me before.”

 

Harry's mood is immediately lifted, and he grins. But he can't help but wonder why no one's ever given Louis flowers before.

 

“Oh, well, that's got to change then,” Harry says, tilting his head slightly. “Unless you don't like getting them,” he says quickly, seeing Louis' worried expression. “Then it's a good thing that you weren't getting them, huh.” _Dammit_ , he curses himself. He always rambles when he's nervous and being around Louis isn't helping at all. 

 

“Harry,” Louis says, smiling gently. “I love it. Thank you.”

 

Harry feels a bit like he can fly.

 

“I'm gonna, um, go put this in water real quick then,” Louis says, raising the flowers slightly. “You can come in if you want, I'll only be a second.”

 

Louis turns around, stepping inside and leaving the door open for Harry to follow behind him. He does, closing the door behind him gently.

 

“It's not much to look at,” Louis says, walking towards what Harry assumes is the kitchen. “Sorry.”

 

And with that, he's out of sight.

 

Harry loves the place at first glance. It's cozy, unlike his upscale flat on the other side of town. The walls are a dull creamish color and none of the furniture matches but everything fits well together. The carpet matches the walls, and there are a few visible stains, but Harry likes it. It makes it seem like someone actually lives there. There aren't any steps that he can see, but there's a long hallway off to his right, so he assumes that's where the bedrooms and what not are. He could really get used to a place like this.

 

Suddenly, there's movement from the couch, and a man is standing up, stretching his arms out in front of him and yawning. He turns to face Harry, smiling. Harry, frankly, is terrified. The man isn't quite as tall as him, but he's almost twice as broad and looks like he could kick Harry's ass twice over. His tight t-shirt isn't leaving any of his muscles to the imagination either, and his stubble just makes him all the more scary.

 

“Hi,” He says, walking towards him, still smiling. “I'm Liam.” He holds out his hand as he reaches him.

 

And oh, God, Harry can't do this. This is Louis' best friend. “Oh, um, hi, I'm Harry,” Harry respondes, grabbing the outstretched hand tentatively. His mind is racing. _Make a good impression._ “You must be Louis' flatmate?”

 

“Yeah,” Liam chuckles, shaking his hand in a surprisingly gently way before dropping it. “It's good to finally meet you. Louis hasn't been able to shut up about you and you guys' date. Don't tell him I told you, though.”

 

Harry feels a bit giddy, knowing that Louis was talking about him as much as he was talking about Louis. He's pretty sure Niall's ready to tear his head off.

 

“I won't,” Harry reassures, wiping his hands nervously on his pants before running one of them through his quiff.

 

Suddenly, Liam's hand is on his shoulder, gripping it a bit firmly. It feels like a warning and Harry is terrified again.

 

“Go easy on him,” he says, giving Harry a meaningful look. “He hasn't been on a date in a while.”

 

Harry is about to responde and tell Liam that, of course, he was planning on treating Louis with up-most respect, when Louis walks into the room.

 

“Oh,” he says, smiling timidly. Harry finds it absolutely adorable. “So you've met Liam?” He eyes the hand on Harry's shoulder nervously.

 

“Yep,” Liam replies before Harry can, clapping him on the back a few times before bringing his hand back to his side.

 

Harry smiles, in what he hopes is a reassuring way, at Louis, who seems to relax as Liam speaks.

 

“Wonderful,” he says, smiling back at Harry. Harry just really wants to kiss him.

 

He's wanted to kiss ever since he made everyone stop moving at the meet and greet and especially after he fell out of his stool at the bookshop and Harry might explode with how much he just wants to _be_ around Louis and he's not really sure what to do with himself.

 

“We should get going, though,” Harry says, moving towards Louis slightly and away from Liam, who he's still very scared of. “Our reservations are for six thirty and the car is waiting outside."

 

“The car?” Louis asks, looking at him in confusion.

 

Harry chuckles awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah,uh, we can't really take my car because the paps, so I hired a car and driver to take us there and bring us back. Is that OK?”

 

“Y-yeah that's fine,” Louis says, nodding quickly and moving towards the door. “We should get going then.”

 

Harry steps forward, intending to follow Louis as he opens the door, when a hand grabs his shoulder firmly. Harry turns to look at Liam, fearful.

 

“Have him home by ten, yeah?” Liam says, grinning easily.

 

Harry breaths out in relief, grinning and nodding before turning back around and following Louis out the door.

 

XXX

 

Louis feels like he could pass out as they walk into the hallway and towards the stairs the lead back to the lobby. Harry's walking close to him, close enough for Louis to feel his body heat and smell that he smells like apples and mint and Louis likes it more than he probably should.

 

He looks way more amazing than Louis had prepared himself for, with his hair pulled back and away from his face with a scarf. Louis can see the small bags underneath his eyes, and the way that they're a bit sunken into his face, but not so much that it makes him unattractive in any way. Louis can also finally be sure that Harry's lips change color every time that he sees him. The first time they met, they were a dull red, but in the bookshop they were pink and bright, and now they're simply a dull pink.

 

He thinks maybe he should start taking pictures.

 

“So, um,” Louis stutters, looking at Harry and trying to think of something to say. “You said there'd be paps?”

 

Louis doesn't really know how he feels about there possibly being paparazzi there. He thinks that maybe it would be nice to someone take pictures of him instead of him taking pictures of everything, but he's also seen what some of Harry's fans are like on Twitter, and well, he was also there for the hour long rant Lottie had gone on about Harry's last girlfriend. He thinks maybe it wouldn't be so nice as every single insecurity he's ever had seems to pop into his mind at that exact moment.

 

Harry grimaces, suddenly reaching out and taking Louis' hand, stopping him from walking. “We don't have to go. I can just take you back and forget this ever happened, if you're not up for it, honestly. I just really wanted to take you out so bad and I didn't even think about how you'd feel about the paps maybe being there.”

 

Louis tries to focus past Harry grabbing his hand but his mind doesn't seem to want to cooperate with him. He finally manages to create a response.

 

“Harry,” he says softly, smiling. He feels a lot more relaxed than he had in the kitchen when he'd put the roses in water and then freaked out for a few minutes by himself. Something about Harry just, relaxes him. He likes the feeling. “I'm sure it'll be ok,” he squeezes Harry's hand and walks forward a bit, prompting Harry to begin walking again as well. “I just didn't really think it was a possibility.”

 

Harry seems more relaxed as they walk down the stairs. Louis is definitely reassured that Harry is at least worried about this date going well.

 

“Yeah, well, they kind of follow me around,” Harry says, obviously distressed. “I can't really help it very much.”

 

“It's fine,” Louis says, hyper aware of the fact that Harry has yet to let go of his hand. “I'm just worried I don't look near as good as you do.”

 

Louis laughs, although, he is, in fact, quite worried about just that. Harry laughs too, and Louis hopes he can make that happen more.

 

“Nothing to worry about then,” Harry says, smiling cheekily.

 

Louis' entire body flushes, he's sure. He's never been quite sure what to do with compliments, and getting them from Harry makes his head spin in the best way.

 

Harry glances at Louis as the approach the door after descending the stairs, before finally disconnecting their hands and opening the door for him. Louis misses the warmth of Harry's hand immediately.

 

Louis blushes, mumbling out a, “Thanks,” as he walks by.

 

There aren't any paps outside, which Louis is very thankful for. He doesn't want any crazy girls knocking down his door and killing him in the middle of the night. He's also grown quite fond of his small flat and he's pretty certain that Liam wouldn't appreciate having to move to somewhere else, no matter how cute Harry is.

 

There's a black car parked right in front of the building when they walk out. The windows are dark and almost match the color of the car and Louis can't see into the car at all. He's a bit intimidated by it, but then Harry's rushing to open the door for him and he relaxes.

 

The inside of the car is completely black, and there are small lights on the doors, illuminating the floor with a soft white light. Nothing like his small, light green car with the over head light that's getting more and more yellow as the days go by. He also can't hear the car running at all and he wonders if it even is at all. He can hear his car running from inside of the apartment sometimes, when Liam has to take it out for something and comes back.

 

Harry slides into the car next to him, and as soon as the door closes they're moving, which means the car was, in fact, running. Louis suddenly feels very low class.

 

He rubs his arms, crossing them over his stomach. He can feels himself starting to panic, so he turns to Harry, trying to think of something that he can make a conversation about.

 

“So, how old are you?” He asks, smiling in what he hopes isn't a completely grotesque manner.

 

“Twenty-three,” Harry replies, typing something out on his phone before putting it into his back pocket. “Just turned in February.”

 

“I'm twenty-one,” Louis replies. He stops rubbing his arms, keeping his arms around his stomach in what he hopes looks like a nonchalant way. “My birthday's in December.”

 

“What day?” Harry's looking at him now, eyes completely focused on him just like they had been when he'd answered the door. He feels entirely too self-conscious.

 

“The 24th.” _Confidence is key_ , he reminds himself, pulling his arms away from himself and setting his hands on his thighs.

 

“Your birthday is on Christmas Eve?” Harry asks incredulously, grinning like mad. “That's so sick!”

 

Louis smiles shyly, blushing. “Not when you get you Christmas presents as birthday presents as well. Mum was so stingy about it, really.”

 

Harry's laugh seems to burst out of him before he can help it. It's loud, startling Louis a bit. Harry quickly covers his mouth with his hand, trying to subdue the sound. Louis doesn't like that.

 

“You shouldn’t cover your mouth after you laugh,” Louis says. “You don't have to cover it up. Laugh if you want to.”

 

Louis can't read Harry's facial expression, but he looks surprised to say the least.

 

“Thanks,” he says, scrunching his eyebrows for a moment and giving him a quizzical expression. “I'll work on that.”

 

Louis smiles, feeling a bit accomplished. He fiddles with his camera, just for something to do with his nervous fingers. He can feel Harry's eyes still on him.

 

“How long have you been taking pictures?” Harry asks, causing Louis to look up.

 

He can see that their going into the nicer part of town, which scares him a bit. He's never really been over here for anything. He's never had the money to afford anything in the shops and he certainly can't afford to eat out here.

 

“Since I was about eleven,” Louis replies, smiling at the memory of getting his grandfather's old camera. He'd fallen in love instantly, forcing his mom to get film and everything. Ever since, he's been obsessed with taking pictures. He loves it.

 

“Really? Is that why you're so good at it?” Harry sounds genuinely interested and Louis likes the fact that he seems like he cares.

 

Louis blushes lightly at the compliment, like he always does, and nods a bit. “I'd suppose so, although I'm far from the best.” He fiddles with the small zoom nob on the top of the camera.

 

“I've seen your pictures, babe. You're amazing.”

 

Louis flushes a dark red at being called babe. He hasn't been called by babe by someone other than Liam in a really long time. He secretly hopes that Harry will call him that more, but he's still a bit doubtful that this date will happen more than once.

 

_Confidence is key._

 

“Thanks,” he says, floating on the praise. “That means a lot.” 

 

Suddenly, the car stops, causing Louis to glance around nervously before looking directly at Harry. There aren't any camera flashes outside the car, so he thinks maybe they're ok. 

 

“You ready then?” Harry asks, holding out his hand and putting the other on the door. Louis sees someone move in the front seat and is suddenly aware that there's a security guard sitting there. 

 

Louis nods mutely, too nervous to say anything. He tries to control his shaking as he grabs Harry's hand, instantly feeling better. 

 

“I've got you,” Harry reassures as Louis scoots over so that they can get out at the same time. “Just stay close to me, ok? They might not even be there.” 

 

“I trust you,” Louis says quietly. His words hold a lot more weight in the air between them than they did in Louis' head. 

 

“Good.” 

 

And with that, they step out of the car. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you follow me on tumblr, which i recommend if you want to know anything about me or want to know when I'll update, you can message me and ask me questions and stuff and we can be friends! I won't be mean, I promise! Also feel free to let me know that you followed me because of this story! ((: Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis' date goes extremely well and Louis blushes a lot and takes pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO. i'm so sos ososo sorry this took so long to get up. It all got deleted yesterday and i guess that got my butt motivated so i started rewriting it and then my brother recovered the document for me so i didn't have the rewrite and i had the motivation to finish it so here it is!!!!!! I already have the next few chapters basically planned out so they won't take as long to get up i promise!!! I hope you guys like it and i'm really sorry again that it took so long! it's only been proof-read by me so any mistakes are mine!

As soon as Harry opens the door, there's a camera flash, followed by a shout of, “It's Harry Styles!” And then there are more flashes and people start yelling things. “Harry!” “Who's your boyfriend?” “Where did you find him Harry?”

Louis is blinded by the flashes as soon as he scoots forward and steps out of the car. He looks at the ground, just trying to get onto the sidewalk without tripping and falling. He can't see anything and he's get Harry's hand in a vice grip, trying to stop himself from panicking as the shouting increases. He feels very claustrophobic as a camera is practically shoved into his face and he's jostled to the side by someone he doesn't know. He tries to focus on Harry's back, and he can tell that they're almost into the restaurant. He tries not to look as scared as he actually is, but he can tell he's failing. Great. Every magazine will have this story tomorrow. He's breathing much heavier than he wants to be.

By the time they get into the building, Louis can feel the panic inside of him beginning to rise. No no no, not here. Anywhere but here. Not now. He closes his eyes, clutching Harry's hand tightly.

Everything goes much quieter as the doors close behind them, but all Louis can really hear is his own breathing in his ears.

“Are you OK?” Harry asks, turning to look at him. He looks concerned as he takes in Louis' pale face and heavy breathing.

Louis takes a deep breath, nodding and trying not to look as distressed as he feels. He can tell by Harry's facial expression that it didn't work and suddenly he's being pulled into Harry's arms and his face is resting against his chest. He can feel his camera being pushed into his stomach slightly but it's oddly comforting.

Harry's chest is warmer than expected and Louis feels a lot calmer just by Harry hugging him. He feels oddly safe, with Harry's arms around him and weird Italian music playing softly. He would laugh if he wasn't so freaked out. He takes another deep breath through his nose, trying to calm down. He's surprised at the very strong smell of green apples. He does laugh this time, his surprise forcing it out of him. He giggles quietly into Harry's chest, unable to stop himself.

“What?” Harry asks, pulling back to look at him, eyebrows scrunched together and mouth turned into a confused smile.

“You smell like green apples,” Louis says, unable to stop his laughter for some reason. “I wasn't expecting it.”

Harry just continues looking at him, smiling. Louis suddenly becomes very aware of how close they are and stops laughing quite abruptly. Harry's hands are on the small of his back and if he leaned up just a little he could touch their lips together. He can also see how green Harry's eyes look and the how there are little bags underneath of them and how the very bottom part of his nose is red like he's been blowing it a lot recently and he just really wants to take pictures of Harry.

He flushes a little and takes a step back, trying not to seem creepy by staring at Harry. He smiles nervously up and Harry for a second before rubbing his arm and looking away. His mind barely has time to start racing before Harry is grabbing his hand gently and tangling their fingers together.

“I'm ok, really,” Louis says awkwardly, looking at their joined hands. He quite likes the way they look together. “just don't like loud noises.”

“So you're good now?” Harry asks softly.

Louis looks up at Harry, smiling as their eyes meet. “Yeah,” he says.

Harry nods with a smile before turning towards the security guard that Louis hadn't even noticed was there.

“Are you staying here in the front?” he asks him.

The man nods. He's very typical, Louis notices. He's in an all black suit and he's got on sunglasses and an in-ear. Louis feels a bit like he's in a movie.

“Alright. Just call me when the car is back. I've no idea what time it's scheduled for,” Harry tells him, seemingly unfazed by the man's lack of speaking.

The man just nods again and Louis almost laughs. He wonders if he has to act like that or if he's simply playing the part for himself. Either way it makes him want laugh.

Harry squeezes his hand again and leads them towards the small podium in front of the dining area.

The restaurant is more fancy than anywhere Louis' ever been, with low yellow lighting and soft Italian music playing in the background. The waiters are wearing tuxes and skirts and Louis feels majorly out of place. The walls are made to look like some kind of stone, which just gives the place an even more antique feel. He can see that everyone that's sitting down already is older than them by quite a bit and the place is quiet for a restaurant, the air just filled with the hum of people talking quietly to each other.

“Excuse me,” Harry says when they reach it, smiling politely at the woman as she looks up at him. “I have a reservation for Styles, for six thirty?”

“Of course, Mr. Styles,” The waiter says, smiling like she's seen Harry before. “In the back then?” Yeah, he's definitely been here before.

“Yes, thank you,” Harry says politely, still smiling.

He looks at their hands again as the waitress gets everything ready for them, admiring how well they fit together . Harry's hand is rather large compared to his smaller one. His fingernails are broader and shorter and a bit dirtier, but nothing that makes Louis feel grossed out. He can feel the calluses on Harry's palm resting against his own completely smooth one. He likes the feeling a lot.

“Right this way gentlemen,” The waitress says, leading them forward into the dining area with a prize winning smile.

She's wearing a high-waisted black pencil skirt with black tights that you can see the color of her skin through and a white collared shirt tucked into the waist of the skirt. He can see that the bottoms of her black high heels are red as well. Her hair is up in a neat bun, pulled to the side slightly with a few pieces sticking out.

He fumbles for his camera with one hand, Harry still gripping the other one. He turns it on quickly and holds it up, letting Harry walk a few steps ahead of him before snapping a few pictures. He lets the camera bounce back onto his stomach, not wanting to alert Harry to the fact that he's being a freak and taking pictures of the waitress. He grips Harry's hand tighter as they enter the back space of the restaurant. There's only three other tables that are occupied, all near the main portion of the restaurant.

The waitress leads them to the booth in the very back of the space, putting them almost completely away from where they could spotted by nosy fans or paps. She sets down their menus and utensils and smiles again before walking away from them quickly, obviously trying to give them some privacy.

Louis sits on the side with his back facing the wall and Harry sits across from him, smiling.

“So,” Harry says, picking up his menu and turning it over, looking at something on the back quickly. 

“Do you always carry around your camera?”

He points to where the object is resting on the very top of Louis' stomach. Louis blushes a bit, looking down and touching his camera gently.

“Only to special occasions, really,” Louis says, smiling a bit.

He looks up at Harry, surprised to see that he's still looking at him. He's got a weird look in his eyes.

“You are really something special, Lou,” Harry says softly, looking directly into his eyes

Louis is sure his entire body flushes. Harry's eyes are so sincere Louis can't find one hint of joking in them. He feels like he's floating. He's not sure what to do with himself, and no matter how much he's trying to stop it, he's smiling like an idiot.

“Thank you,” He says quietly, looking down at the menu for something to do.

He's still blushing when the waiter comes over and asks what they want to drink.

“I'll just have a water please,” Louis says politely, only looking up for a moment. The waiter is a man this time. He's cute, with short spiky hair and a nice body. It's obvious that he plays some sort of sport or does some sort of weight lifting because he's got very large, obvious arm muscles.

“He's lying he wants a coke,” Harry says to the guy, making Louis look back up. “I'd like one too, thank you.”

The guy, Adam, Louis reads from his name tag, smiles at Harry, asking, “Do you need a few more minutes to decide your orders?”

“Yes, I think we do.” Harry nods, looking at the menu.

“Alright, I'll have those drinks right out.”

Louis watches as the guy winks at Harry and then walks away, back towards the kitchen.

He's not really sure what to think now.

“Harry, the soda's like three dollars more than water,” Louis says, rubbing his arms nervously. He hates when people pay a lot of money for him.

Harry gives him an odd look before laughing, rather loudly and suddenly.

“What?” Louis asks, giving him an affronted look and trying not to focus too much on how cute Harry is when he laughs.

“I'm sorry I just,” Harry says, trying to control himself. “You're probably the most amazing person I've ever met.”

“That doesn't explain why you're laughing at me,” Louis says, face heating up again. He crosses his arms defiantly.

“Lou,” Harry says, rolling his eyes slightly. “I'm kind of a millionaire, remember? One third of the biggest boy band in the world? I can afford to get you a glass of coke, babe.”

Louis smiles shyly, feeling only mildly embarrassed because Harry doesn't look annoyed at him so maybe he's not doing too bad so far. He relaxes, unfolding his arms and setting one of the table.

“Oh yeah,” He mumbles, opening his menu a holding it in front of his face to hide his grin. It's very easy to forget that Harry's famous when he's smiling across the table at Louis like he's the happiest man on Earth.

He tries very hard not to look at the prices on the food. It's Italian, which happens to be Louis' favorite.

He's having trouble choosing what he wants as he puts the menu back down on the table so he can look at it properly.

“Would it be creepy if I ordered for you?” Harry asks, looking at him questioningly.

“Not really,” Louis answers, finally managing not to blush. “Probably would be a good thing, since I can't think of anything to order.”

Harry giggles. “OK.”

They're saved an uncomfortable silence by Adam, who returns with their drinks a few moments later. Louis' mildly surprised at how fast he got back with them, but he supposes it's because he's used to much shittier restaurants than the one he's in currently.

He sets the glasses down first, following with silver ware, wrapped in a dark blue napkin. Louis picks up his camera, snapping a few random pictures without looking through the lens just because he feels like it and he might be able to show Liam them later without feeling the need to make them better before he does.

Harry smiles at him, looking at the camera and giving a thumbs up. Louis giggles and takes the picture quickly as Adam says, “Are you two ready to order?”

“Yes,” Harry says, smiling politely at him as Louis lets his camera fall onto his chest.

He takes the opportunity to check his phone quickly. Non surprisingly, there's a text from Liam.

“hows ur date goinn??????? ;)”

Louis smiles, texting him back quickly while Harry orders for both of them. “Amazing. Can't wait to annoy you with all the details. Xx”

He puts his phone back into his pocket, rubbing his hands on his thighs nervously as Adam finishes writing something down and smiles at him.

He smiles back awkwardly, not really knowing what he missed while he was texting. He hates texting while he's out with people but he knows Liam worries a lot and the text should make him feel better. 

“Alright. I'll be back with your orders as soon as they're ready,” Adam says, smiling and taking Louis' menu from where it's lying in front of him.

“Thank you,” he says politely while he pockets his phone. He watches as Adam retreats into the kitchen, noticing something out of the corner of his eye that makes him pause for a moment.

There's a girl at a table across the room from them, pointing her phone at them and obviously trying to get a picture. She looks about fifteen or so, with long brown hair and a nice shiny blue dress on. Louis, being the smartarse he truly is, can't help but give the girl a thumbs up. She looks so stunned that Louis has noticed her that he giggles, covering his mouth with his hand and turning to Harry.

“One of your fans has spotted us,” he stage whispers, nodding towards the girl.

“Oh really,” Harry says, turning around slightly to see where the girl is. “Ugh, I wish she wouldn't take pictures I really wanted this to be private,” Harry says quietly, staring at the girl with his mouth twisted slightly. “I'm sorry.”

“It doesn't bother me,” Louis says quickly, grabbing Harry's hand without really thinking. He flushes but doesn't pull it away. “It's kinda nice having the camera pointed at me for once,” Louis admits, smiling shyly and looking at where he's grabbed Harry's hand.

Suddenly, Harry laces their fingers together, causing Louis to look up at him quizzically.

“You just get more amazing as the night goes on,” Harry says, tracing his thumb over Louis' hand gently.

Louis coughs, trying to cover up his blush. He take a sip of his drink, hoping that Harry doesn't think he's a total dork.

After he swallows, he's not really sure what to say, so he says the first thing that comes to his mind.

“So the waiter is pretty fit, huh.”

He could honestly hit himself. Literally punch himself in the face because he's pretty sure the first rule of being on a date with someone is not to point out how fit other people are. Especially when out on a date with a famous popstar that could have anyone.

Louis genuinely wants to choke himself for a second as Harry snorts loudly, covering his mouth and nose with the hand that isn't holding his.

“I hadn't really noticed,” Harry answers, squeezing Louis' hand very gently. Louis loves how gentle Harry is about everything. “Was too busy looking at you.”

Louis squirms a bit in his seat. He's not sure how many more compliments he can take before he explodes. Louis presses his lips together nervously, trying to think of something to say.

“What did you order for me?” He asks, twisting his fingers over the fabric of the leg of his pants.

“It's a surprise, darling,” Harry respondes instantly, taking a drink from his glass.

Louis blushes at the endearment, wishing he didn't blush at every single thing that Harry did.

“You blush a lot,” Harry says quietly, looking kind of confused.

Louis, unfortunately, blushes even harder at that, embarrassment flooding through him. Of course Harry would point out the one thing that Louis really wishes he didn't do. He pulls his hand away from Harry's on instinct, crossing his arms over his stomach and rubbing at them slightly. His stomach feels tight and he feels a little overwhelmed by his thoughts. His most prominent being, _I'm ugly when I blush._

“I, um,” Louis stutters. He wants to hit himself. “I, yeah, I do, yeah. Sorry.”

He feels like he could cry. He's so embarrassed over seemingly nothing and Harry probably thinks he's a freak now if he didn't before and he's totally screwing up the entire date by being a blushing freak. He can feel his hands shaking a little bit and he wishes he didn't put himself into a panic over such stupid things.

“Louis, hey,” Harry says, snapping him out of his thoughts. “It's ok, it's nothing to be sorry for. I like it.”

Louis can't bring himself to look up at Harry, fearing that he might have tears in his eyes, so he just nods and stops rubbing his arms.

“I think it's really cute honestly,” Harry continues earnestly. “I didn't mean to make you upset I'm really sorry.”

“It's OK,” Louis says, pulling himself together and looking up. He wipes his now sweaty hands on his pants a few times and smiles as best as he can. “I overreacted it's not your fault.”

Harry looks a bit skeptical, but he just puts his hand back out onto the table, palm up.

Louis puts his hand back into Harry's, thankful that Harry isn't questioning why he just freaked out over being told he blushes a lot. Louis' not really sure what he would even tell him at this point. He's not even sure why he freaked out so much.

“So, tell me about yourself,” Harry says, lifting his eyebrows in the strange way that Louis has noticed he does quite a lot. He wonders briefly if Harry is noticing things about him. He blocks out the part of his mind that tell him that he's not.

“I, um,” Louis stops and thinks for a second. “I don't really have that much to tell you honestly. Um, I've got four sisters. Lottie, Fizzy, Pheobe and Daisy and my mum's name is Jay. My dad left when I was young, but mum's dating someone else now, he's pretty cool. I'm studying photography and film sciences and I keep all of the photos that I take. I also really like candles? I'm not all that interesting.”

Harry nods thoughtfully. “I think you're interesting.”

“Thank you,” Louis replies, managing to only blush a little bit. “Your turn.”

“Well, I've only got the one sister, Gemma and my dad left when I was young too. My mum's remarried though. He's a nice guy. My favorite band's The 1975 and I collect head scarves. Everything I do is mostly band related so there's not really much to tell,” Harry trails off, seemingly thinking. “Oh! And my favorite color is orange.” He smiles proudly and Louis thinks he's probably the cutest person on earth.

“Blue,” Louis says in response.

Whatever Harry might've said back was cut off by their food arriving, being carried on a tray by Adam.

XXX

“Yeah, OK, we'll be out in a second,” Harry says into the phone, looking towards the door for a moment. “Are there paps?” He waits for a moment and then nods. “Alright thanks.”

He ends the call and looks at Louis apologetically. “He says there are more than before.”

Louis just sighs a bit, nodding and mentally preparing himself.

They'd had such nice dinner. Louis' shrimp ravioli was almost good enough to make him orgasm and Harry had told him lame jokes the entire time he was eating, causing him to almost choke on his food twice and come close to snorting coke through his nose. Despite his mild embarrassment over both of those things, he didn't want the date to be over.

Harry's mouth twists up a little bit but he smiles comfortingly.

“I'll make sure they don't touch you,” he promises, sliding himself out of the booth.

Louis follows his lead, standing up as well. He quickly adjusts his blazer so that it covers his tummy before stepping up close to Harry so that they can walk together.

Harry slips his arm gently around Louis' waist and Louis can't even bring himself to be upset about Harry touching his stomach because he just had the most amazing date he's ever been on with the most amazing person he's ever met and he doesn't want his happiness to be downed by anything.

When they reach the front of the restaurant, the same security guard as before is waiting for them.

“You ready?” Harry asks, tightening his grip on Louis' waist.

Louis can see the flashes going off already and he feels his stomach knot up a little but he takes a deep breath and nods.

“Just stay close to me,” Harry tells him as the security guard opens the door.

This time there's a lot more yelling and Louis can't tell what any of them are saying, but he can smell Harry and every time he's jostled around he's just pushed closer into Harry's side. He keeps his head down again this time just like he did last time and he hopes that he doesn't look too dreadful.

Harry let's him get into the car first, following after him quickly. There are still flashes and the shouts are just muffled by the doors but a few seconds after Harry gets into the car they're moving and soon they're pulling out of the restaurant parking lot.

“That was fun,” Louis says, laughing a little bit to try and deal with his minor panic. “We should do that again sometime.”

Harry giggles, pulling Louis into his side gently by his waist. “Yes, we should,” he agrees, face lighting up.

It takes Louis a second to realize that they're moving in the opposite direction of his flat.

“Harry where are we-” He tries to ask but he's cut off.

“It's a surprise,” Harry says.

Louis looks back at him, surprised to see him blushing in the low light of the car.

“We'll be there really soon,” Harry continues, pressing his lips together.

Louis scrunches his eyebrows in confusion, but doesn't question it any further. He makes sure he can feel his phone in his pocket just in case.

A few minutes later the car stops and Louis can see that they're at a park. He's been to it before. A lot of times actually. It's one of his favorite places to take pictures in the autumn. His face breaks out into a wide grin that he can't help.

“I love this place!” Louis says enthusiastically. “I take pictures here all the time!” He exclaims as they get out of the car. He grabs Harry's hand without thinking and starts dragging him towards the park. “Oh man, have you been here before? I have to show you my favorite spot to take pictures!”

Harry laughs and lets Louis drag him towards the pathway and it makes Louis feel a bit like he's floating. He loves talking about his photography and well, talking about it to Harry is just an added bonus.

He slows down when they start to approach the spot. He's glad that the park has lights installed along the paths. He let's Harry catch up to him so that they're walking side by side and holding hands.

“It's right over here by this tree,” Louis says, pointing to the tree directly ahead of them. When he sits underneath of it, he can see almost all of the park because it's on a tiny raised up part of the park.

“You are so cute,” Harry says, smirking when Louis looks back at him with a blush. He doesn't responde as they reach his tree.

He turns around to face towards Harry and the park, gesturing for Harry to do the same. Even with the light from the paths, it's kind of hard to see the whole park, but Louis takes a few pictures anyways, having to take his hand away from Harry's to do so. Some with the flash and a few without just to make it more edgy. He's so preoccupied by taking pictures that he doesn't notice the bump in front of his foot when he goes to step forwards and suddenly he's falling forward. Before he can even worry about protecting his camera from the ground in front of him, there's a hand grabbing his arm and pulling him upright.

He stumbles a little when Harry pulls him up, probably with a little more force than intended because Louis is stumbling right into his chest, camera still clutched tightly in his hands. Louis looks up at Harry with wide eyes and Harry looks back with his eyes just as wide. Louis can't help but laugh at how ridiculous they must look, staring at each other in the middle of the night in a park.

Harry laughs too and Louis doesn't even have time to feel embarrassed by his near fall. Louis lets go of his camera and lets Harry wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him in closer while they laugh.

“You are just, amazing,” Harry says, looking at him with a smile that Louis could only describe as dopey.

Louis' sure the smile he gives back is just as dopey though, so he's not one to judge. “You've said that a lot,” Louis respondes.

Harry lifts a hand up to Louis' face, cupping his cheek gently and causing Louis to inhale sharply. “'s 'cause it's true.” Harry leans down and forward a little bit so that their foreheads are touching together and Louis has to focus very hard to make sure he's still breathing at all. “Can I kiss you Louis?”

Louis' voice gets lost somewhere in his throat for a second but he manages to squeak out a small, “Yes.”

Harry leans in slowly and closes the space between their lips gently. Louis closes his eyes and kisses back immediately. He feels like he could probably get lost in the feeling of Harry's lips on his and for once his cheeks aren't flushing. His hands grip tightly at the front of Harry's blazer as their lips move together slowly and Louis feels like he's the luckiest person in the entire world to be kissing Harry Styles in a small park in London.

The kiss is over entirely too quickly for Louis' liking and he has to blink his eyes open slowly because he feels like he's in a daze.

“I-” Harry starts to say before he cuts himself off. “Is it too soon to ask you to be my boyfriend, or?”

Louis' eyes widen a little because he's only known Harry for three or so days and he just really really wants to tell him yes.

“No,” he says, surprising himself so much he smiles. “Not at all.”

The smile that Harry gives him is worth everything in the world.

“You're amazing,” Harry tells him again before swooping down to kiss him.

Louis hopes that he's not dreaming.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little longer than the other chapters bc you guys deserve it. pls comment and tell me what you thought!! ((:


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is forced to start dealing with his past and Harry is a little antsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy this chapter is really long im sorry. I hope you guys like it though! (: no beta so all mistakes are mine

Liam is still awake on the couch when Louis tries to sneak in through the front door. His head is spinning from the way Harry had kissed him goodbye and promised to come and see him in the bookstore for a little before his interview. He's smiling so widely he's sure his face might split in two and it's just a little ridiculous how happy he feels.

“Looks like it went well,” Liam says, sitting up on the couch and stretching out. It's obvious that he's been waiting up for Louis but Louis doesn't say anything.

“Oh my God Li,” Louis gushes, unable to control himself. He walks forward so that he's closer to Liam. “It was so amazing, God, he took me to Zucca, that really really nice Italian restaurant down town? We always pass it on our way to the park and he held my hand almost the whole dinner and then afterward we went to the park! My park! And I showed him my favorite spot and then I almost tripped but he caught me and then we kissed and it was so romantic and cliché but I loved it and then he asked me to be his boyfriend and I said and just wow, can you believe it Liam? Me, of all people, dating Harry Styles!”

By the time he's done he's practically bouncing up and down and Liam is giving him the largest grin. He can feel the happiness swelling up inside of his chest and he's not sure what to do with it since he hasn't really been this happy in a long time.

“That's really good mate,” he says, reaching out to put an arm around Louis' shoulders. “I'm glad for you. You took pictures right?”

Louis nods enthusiastically, turning on his camera quickly. He shows Liam the ones he took of the park and the one he'd taken of their hands in the car on the way back from the park and all of the ones he took in the restaurant and he tells the story behind all of them and he can feel himself practically glowing by the end.

“God, Liam, I'm just so happy, you know?” Louis says, tears filling his eyes. He feels very over emotional, but if there's anyone he's going to cry in front of, it's Liam. “I haven't been this happy since before I met Alex and it's all just so-” He cuts himself off because he starts to cry and he doesn't like talking while he's crying.

Liam doesn't say anything, just pulls him into a tight hug.

“These are happy tears, I promise,” Louis says with a laugh, knowing that Liam gets worried. He's honestly a little surprised by his own crying. He hardly ever really cries, especially not when he's happy. He thinks it's probably all of the pent up emotions he has.

“I'm glad you're happy, Lou, you deserve it,” Liam says, rubbing his back.

Louis smiles, pulling away so that he can wipe his tears. “Thank you.” He wipes off his face completely, grabbing a napkin off the table to blow his nose with. “Sorry I got so emotional there.”

“You know it's ok Lou.” Liam smiles at him while he blows his nose as quietly as possible. “But I think I'm gonna head to sleep because I've get class early tomorrow.”

“Yeah, go for it. Sorry you've been up waiting so long.” Louis gives him another brief hug.

They both go their separate ways to their bedrooms, saying goodnight to each other before closing their doors.

Louis collapses onto his bed, feeling much more tired than he should be at half nine on a Monday. He pulls his phone from his back pocket, not surprised to see a few new texts from Harry and a twitter notification.

He checks his texts first.

“I had so much fun tonight. Thank you for being amazing.”

“I hope you liked your ravioli by the way. You never told me whether you did or not.”

Louis giggles, smiling to himself while he typed his message in response. Harry is definitely unlike anyone Louis' ever met.

“Yes, the ravioli was lovely. I had a really good time too. Thank you for thinking that i'm amazing.”

He sends it and then checks the twitter notification, which is a post that Harry tagged him in.

“Had an amazing night with @louist91, hope he had the same.”

There are two heart emojis and an Italian flag one next to the tweet and Louis favorites it and retweets it just as Harry texts him back.

“Good. Good. I'm really tired after all this excitement tho. So I'm going to sleep.”

Louis nods even though obviously Harry can't see him.

“Yeah, me too. Goodnight Harry. I'll see you tomorrow?”

He checks his twitter while he's waiting for a reply. He decides to check the trending topics like he normally does before he goes to sleep. The second one from the bottom is #larrydate and he breathes in sharply when he sees it. He clicks on it, wanting to see if his suspicions are true. The very first tweet in the tag is from a girl with the name @Ms.Harry.Styles.01. It's a very high quality photo of him and Harry leaving the restaurant, him being tucked into Harry's side so that his face is hardly visible. He's glad that he doesn't look very fat in the picture either. “Aw look at @Harry_Styles being protective thats so cute,” the caption reads, making Louis smile.

As he keeps scrolling through the tag though, people start getting a little more hostile.

“Can't believe that @Harry_Styles is on a date with a dude.... #faggots #larrydate”

Louis frowns, feeling bad that that's the kind of thing that Harry has to see daily. He exits the tag, deciding to just check his notifications.

He's very disheartened when the first thing in it is, “Wtf? Who even is @louist91?? he's not even that hot.”

Louis frowns and scrolls past it, looking through his other mentions. Much of them are all in the same spirit and he's almost ready to just log off and sleep off the hate when he sees a familiar name.

“@louist91 @Harry_Styles YOU TWO ARE FUCKING I KNEW IT”

Louis laughs, favoriting the tweet and going to her account. It's the same girl he had replied to before. And as he scrolls through her tweets, he can see that she only talks about One Direction. He follows her, just because he can and replies to her tweet with just a winky face and nothing else because he feels somewhat cheeky.

He locks his phone after that, settling down to go to sleep.

He's almost asleep when Harry's reply to his text comes.

“I'll see you tomorrow boyfriend. Goodnight.”

Louis falls asleep with a smile on his face and not one single bad thought in his brain.

XXX

When Louis' alarm clock goes off the next morning he can't stop himself from groaning loudly. He grabs his phone from the bedside table, dismissing his alarm and throwing his legs over the side of the bed before he can get the urge to fall back asleep. He frowns, realizing that he slept in his clothes from the date. He hates sleeping in his clothes and he knows he's gonna have lines all over him from the creases in his clothes.

He sighs, standing up and stretching himself out. He rubs at his eyes, checking his phone blearily as he makes his way to the bathroom. He's not surprised to find a text from Harry sitting in his notifications.

“Hope you wake up as happy as I did :) xx”

Louis feels happiness wash over him as he reads the text twice just to make sure that it's really there. He decides to respond after he's showered, already thinking about how he's going to responde while he's getting undressed.

Unfortunately, Louis has a bad habit of overthinking things in the shower and his happiness over the text soon melts into a state of severe panic. He hasn't even started to wash his hair when his bad thoughts start to surface. He can't believe that he agreed to be Harry's boyfriend without even telling him everything about him.

_Why did you say yes? You're a shit boyfriend you know that. He's gonna leave you when he realizes how crazy you are. You should've said no. You should let him be with someone who can handle themselves in public. What are you gonna do when he leaves you?_

He sinks onto the shower floor, breathing heavily and trying to stop the tears from leaking from his eyes. He takes deep breaths, closing his eyes and trying to think of anything else in the world than himself and Harry. And then suddenly all he can hear is Alex's voice in his head. He crosses his arms across his stomach and tuck his chin into his chest. Louis is all too familiar with this position.

_You're fucking fat. You're fucking lucky I'm even still with you. I'm doing this for your own good, Louis. You know I'm right. You're fucking useless, can't do anything right. I'm the only one who's gonna love you anyways, be grateful to me._

Louis is sobbing by now, quite loudly too. He hasn't had a flashback in months. He'd forgotten how bad they got sometimes. He's thankful that he can't see Alex this time because he can never pull himself from those kind of flashbacks. He prays that Liam has already left for class. As soon as the thought is in his head though, there's a loud knock on the door and the very distinct sound of Liam's voice on the other side of the door.

“Louis, are you ok?” He asks.

Louis has worked himself into such a state of distress that he can't even responde and he just sobs in response. He digs his fingernails deep into his arms, trying to gain some control of his shaking body.

“Lou, do you need me to come in?” Liam asks, voice firm but gentle.

“No!” Louis calls. The last thing he wants is for Liam to see him right now. “No, Li.”

“Lou, are you sure?” Liam asks tentatively. Normally Liam listens when Louis says no, so Louis knows that he must've sounded pretty awful for Liam to keep pushing.

“Yes!” Louis calls, forcing himself to wipe at the tears on his face that seem never ending. He takes a shuddering breath, dragging his nails harshly down his own biceps to get himself to stop shaking. He takes another breath as the hot water hits him and he lifts up his face to it, letting it spray the tears off of his face. “I'm fine Li.”

“OK,” Liam responds. Louis sighs in relief as he hears Liam's foot steps obviously walking away from his bathroom door.

He forces himself to stand up next, using the wall of the shower to support his suddenly tired body. He sighs as he tries to erase the image of Alex's face from his head. He squeezes his eyes closed tightly and takes more deep breaths while the water beats down on him and helps him to relax.

Once he gets himself to a halfway relaxed state he grabs his favorite smelling shampoo and begins to wash his hair.

He gets through the rest of the shower without freaking himself out again and by the time he gets out he's managed to feel more calm and relaxed. He wraps a towel around himself as soon as he's stepped on the shower mat and he doesn't look in the bathroom mirror at all, even though it's fogged up and he couldn't see himself anyways.

He grabs his phone and walks into his room to decide what he's going to wear. His clothes are still scattered all over the floor from yesterday and he figures that he better do a load of laundry soon. He checks the time on his phone, thankful that he always wakes up early. It's only 8 and he doesn't have to be to class until 9:30. He picks up a pair of black jeans that he'd only tried on once yesterday and light blue button up shirt with pineapples on it. He also grabs Liam's hoodie that's still in his room just because it's comfortable and Louis needs to be comfortable to get through the day. He sits down on the bed so that he can reply to Harry's text that he'd almost forgotten about.

'probably woke up even happier' Louis types out, adding the alien face emoji just because he likes it and locking his phone before he can over think it.

As he walks from his room to the kitchen, where he figures Liam most likely is since he's not in the living room, he hopes that Liam isn't going to question him. He almost trips over his own feet when his phone buzzes in his hand, causing him to stumble into the kitchen slightly. He curses internally because tripping over himself isn't going to help with making Liam not worried about him.

Liam glances up from where he's eating cereal and scrolling through his phone to look at him quizzically.

“You alright?” He asks, eyebrows raised a little.

Louis knows that he's referring to him tripping, but he also knows that he's looking for an answer to the shower incident.

“I've been better,” Louis replies, sighing and walking over to the kettle that's sitting on the counter. “Is this hot?”

“Yeah, just turned it off a few minutes ago,” Liam replies, taking a bite from his bowl.

Louis nods, checking his phone while he grabs a cup from the cabinet.

'I don't think that's possible.' Louis smiles at the three small pink heart emojis and he's surprised that he's not blushing. He replies after he's made his tea, sitting down next to where Liam is sitting at their small kitchen counter.

'You're cute,' Louis replies, putting two blushing emojis at the end just for good measure.

He very surprised when half-way through his tea, his phone starts ringing, Harry's name flashing across the screen.

XXX

Harry slaps Niall's hand away from his plate as he puts his phone up to his ear, rolling his eyes very obviously at him. Niall pouts over exaggeratedly, making his eyes unnecessarily huge.

Harry ignores him,smiling when Louis answers the phone with a breathless little, “Hello?”

“Hey,” Harry says, dragging out the y sound. “What's up? I didn't wake you up did I?”

Zayn makes a kissy face at him. Harry flicks him off as Louis responds.

“No,” He says, voice sounding even softer than normal through the phone. “No, I just showered actually so I've been up for a while.”

“Oh good,” Harry says smiling. His smile quickly turns to a glare when Niall practically yells, “Hi Louis!” into the phone.

Louis giggles and Harry's heart melts a little in his chest.

“Which one was that?” Louis asks carefully, as if he's nervous about not knowing who it was.

“Niall,” Harry says flatly, standing from his place at the table with a smirk. They're all gathered at Harry's house for breakfast, which is something they do often, since he's the only one who can really cook properly. He pushes his plate towards Niall, who fist pumps and nods his head for a second before digging into the last pancake on Harry's plate. Zayn begins taking small piece of fruit off of the side so that Niall doesn't notice he's doing it.

“Oh,” Louis says. There's a rustling sound as if Louis is moving around. “Tell him I said hi.”

“Louis says hi, Niall,” Harry says, putting the phone in between his cheek and his shoulder and grabbing Niall and Zayn's empty plates.

Niall just nods at him, chewing loudly.

“You're disgusting,” Harry tells him with an eyeroll, taking the plates to the sink.

He hears Louis sharp inhale of breath and scrunches his eyebrows a little. “Not you,” He clarifies into the phone, in case Louis thought that Harry was calling him disgusting.

“Oh,” Louis says, laughing. “I was pretty confused for a second.”

Harry laughs, exiting the kitchen so that he and Louis can talk without Niall and Zayn listening in.

“Niall was chewing with his mouth open,” Harry explains, sitting down on his couch with his legs spread and his elbows on his knees. “Anyways, I was wondering what you're doing today.” The contract in his bag seems like it's burning a hole straight through it.

“Um, I have class until 3 and then I work from 4 until 7,” He replies. There's more shuffling and someone else is talking in the background for a moment. He hears Louis whisper, “We'll talk about it later,” but obviously Harry wasn't supposed to hear it so he doesn't say anything.

“And then after that I'm free,” Louis says, talking to him again.

“Alright then I'm still coming by the bookstore later?” Harry picks at his jeans for a second as the other end in silent.

“Yeah, that's fine,” Louis says.

Harry wishes he could see his face. “Good,” Harry replies.

There's a silence between them for a second before Louis interrupts it. “Yeah. But um, I have to go because I have to drive to class now.”

Louis' voice sounds a little timid, like he's not sure how Harry's going to react. This confuses Harry a lot because having to get off of the phone isn't really something you should be nervous over someone's reaction to.

“That's fine babe,” Harry says, trying to keep the confusion out of his voice. “Just text me when you get there so I know you made it ok.”

Louis hums in response. “I will.”

Harry smiles even though Louis can't see him. “I'll see you later then, babe,” Harry says, really hoping that Louis doesn't mind being called pet names because Harry just really likes calling Louis them.

“Yeah,” Louis says, voice sounding a little shaky. “Bye, Harry.”

“Bye Lou,” Harry says, keeping the phone pressed to his ear until Louis hangs up on him.

Harry frowns a little when the call disconnects, wondering why Louis was seemingly so nervous and also what Louis has to talk about later with who he assumes is Liam. He shrugs to himself, deciding to just ignore it for now. He'll ask Louis about it later, he thinks putting his phone in his pocket.

He's about to stand up from the couch when Niall and Zayn walk into the room. Niall immediately plops himself down at the other end of the couch, putting his legs over Harry's and smiling at him. Zayn sits down in the arm chair next to the couch, pulling his feet up so that his knees are against his chest.

“So you never told us how that meeting with management went this morning,” Niall says nudging at Harry with his sock clad foot.

“It went fine I guess,” Harry replies, shrugging. “They gave me contracts that Louis and his family have to sign though, so I'm a bit nervous about how he'll react to that happening.”

Both Niall and Zayn nod understandingly.

“Yeah, Pez was a little uncomfortable with the contracts at first I think, but she didn't say no. Although we had been dating for like, three months before we decided to announce it,” Zayn says, shooting him a look as he finishes speaking. “You sure you wanna do this after one date man? Seems a little rushed.”

Harry blushes a little, checking his phone just for something to do. “I have a good feeling about him, Zayn.”

“That's exactly what I said about Rebecca, mate,” Niall says, snorting.

Harry looks at him sheepishly, running a hand through his curls. “I just like, he makes me really happy you know? Like happier than anyone. I just, I just honestly think he's the one.”

Zayn very obviously rolls his eyes and Niall actually laughs out loud.

“Listen mate,” Niall says, “You've known him for what? Like two days?”

“Four,” Harry corrects him a little more bitingly than he intended.

“Four days. I think you might want to relax with all that 'he's the one' nonsense. We haven't even met him yet! What if we don't like him.”

Harry sighs, trying hard to find a logical argument against Niall. He can't and he blushes because, ok, maybe he is being a little ridiculous, but neither Niall nor Zayn knew how Harry felt when he grabbed Louis' arm at that meet and greet. The rush he'd hand when Louis put his camera on his shoulder to get the perfect shot. And they certainly had no idea how much he'd wanted to kiss Louis when he fell off of his stool in the bookstore or told him that his mum was taken. Neither of them know how very hard and very fast he's falling for Louis. And they also don't know how scared Harry is that Louis isn't falling as hard or as fast as he is.

“Well then you'll just have to deal with him, won't you,” Harry says huffily, pushing Niall's feet off of him and standing up.

Niall sighs, rubbing his eyes slightly while Harry walks over to the door, putting his shoes and jacket on.

“Harry, mate, you know I wasn't bein' serious,” Niall says, giving him a serious look.

“Yeah, well, whatever. He'll be at the interview today so that you can meet him,” Harry says, slipping out of his house before either boy can reply.

He doesn't mind that both of them are inevitably going to just stay in his house until their 7 o'clock interview. He's so used to them practically living in his house that nothing they do bothers him anymore. He thinks it's because he's been on two world tours with them.

Harry lets his mind wonder to his meeting that morning when he gets in his car. He's not quite ready to leave the house yet and he's not even sure where he wants to go, but he knows he can't be confined in the house with just the boys and his thoughts. He'd go crazy.

He frowns a little as he thinks about the fact that Louis' going to have to make a lot of people sign contracts and that maybe he hasn't even told his parents or anything. He just hopes that Louis will be ok with everything. He's not sure why, but he really just doesn't want to hide anything about this relationship. He doesn't want anyone to think that Louis was just a random fling either. He's lost too many potential relationships to rumors.

Harry sighs, thinking about what his pr team had said that morning. He'd scheduled the earliest meeting he could just that night.

“Maybe this isn't the best idea Harry,” Charlotte, the head of the team, had said. “Maybe we should wait for a few weeks and see what happens, yeah?”

Harry had just shook his head, arguing with them for nearly an hour before they could do nothing but sigh and hand him the standard contract for a significant other and then the contracts for family and friends. The only one he _needed_ to get signed by tonight was Louis', so that would make things easier a bit. He checks the clock, seeing that it's only 9:05 and he's not going to see Louis until 3.

He puts his head against the steering wheel for a second before pulling his phone from his pocket to call Paul and let him know where he's going.

XXX

“So, I, um, have a contract that you need to sign,” Harry says hurriedly as soon as he's through the door of the bookstore.

Louis almost laughs as Harry stumbles a bit over his own feet, struggling to pull a rather large packet from his bag. He's wearing a white t-shirt and the same black jeans with the patches in the knees that he always wears. He's got his hair pulled back by a beanie again and his boots are as ratty as ever. Louis can feel the fondness in his bones as he walks around the counter towards him.

Eleanor's head shoots around the corner of the bookshelf and Louis covers his mouth with his hand to stop from laughing at the expression on her face. He'd told her that his boyfriend was coming today, however, he'd neglected to mention that his boyfriend was Harry Styles. And well, Eleanor is a really big fan of One Direction.

Her eyes widen slightly as she sees who's standing there and she gives Louis a disbelieving and slightly pissed look.

Louis smiles at her cunningly, grabbing Harry's hand that doesn't have the packet in it. “I'm not the only one here today, babe,” Louis says, leaning up to kiss Harry's cheek in greeting.

Harry looks mildly embarrassed but grabs Louis' hand in return and squeezes slightly. “Sorry,” he mumbles, looking at Eleanor apologetically.

“Harry,” Louis says, pulling him forward a bit so that their closer to Eleanor. She closes her mouth quickly, looking very embarrassed and also nervous.“This is Eleanor.”

“So nice to meet you,” Harry says politely, taking his hand from Louis' so that he can shake Eleanor's hand.

Eleanor just nods shaking his hand in return. Her eyes are still a little wide and Louis thinks it's funny. He thinks he probably looked the exact same way when he met Harry for the first time

“It's um, it's nice to meet you too,” Eleanor says, cheeks flushing suddenly as she pulls her hand away. “I um, I'll be in the back if you need me.”

Louis presses his lips together to stop himself from laughing as she walks away and into the small back room. He knows he could've given her a little more warning but, well, he's an arse. He knows she's not mad at him either. She's too much of a peace junkie for that kind of thing to make her angry.

Harry turns to look at him, raising his eyebrows and giving him a suspicious look.

“She didn't know it was me that was coming, did she?” He asks, stepping closer and putting his hand on Louis' hip.

Louis looks to the side, trying to look innocent. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

Harry laughs, pulling him into him so that their chests are pushed together. “You're evil.”

Louis just laughs, leaning up on his tip-toes to kiss Harry gently and wrap his arms around his neck. It's just like it was yesterday. Harry's lips are slightly chapped and warm but Louis really loves the feeling of them. He suddenly finds himself wondering how long he's gonna be able to kiss Harry for. He tries really hard to keep that thought from his head.

“Is it weird that I missed you?” Harry asks against his lips, pulling away from the kiss.

Louis' heart flutters a little bit in his chest and he feels himself blushing. “No because I missed you too,” Louis says, smiling. Louis feels very self conscious when he notices how close they are to each others' faces but he doesn't move back. He tries his best to just keep acting normally.

Harry smiles back, eyes shining just like they had been on their date. They stay like that for a few more moments before Louis remembers what Harry had said when he walked into the store.

“So, this contract?” He asks, pulling away from Harry completely and raising his eyebrows. He walks over to the counter and sits back down on his stool and Harry stands on the other side of the counter, leaning against it. Louis feels a little less self conscious in this position since Harry's not as close to him.

“Oh yeah,” Harry says, putting the packet down on the counter between them. “So I talked to my management this morning and before I can make an official press statement, they need you to sign this contract apparently. I had my lawyer read through it for me and he says that it's basically just like you promising not to disclose any private information about me without my consent or my management will sue you and stuff and also that you won't do any like, interviews with paparazzi or anything or any magazines. And um, your family and Liam have to all sign one too, but there's are a little less extensive and stuff but yeah basically it's like a nondisclosure policy. Oh, also, um, Eleanor might have to sign one too? I don't think so. I don't have to tell them about her being in the close personal circle unless you don't trust her to not go gossiping about it to her friends or something. But anyways, you only have to sign yours for me to tell everyone, but then everyone else's has to be signed within two weeks of us coming out.”

Louis takes a moment to take in all the information Harry's just given him. He hasn't even told his mum that they're dating yet, but he supposes he can drive over today and tell everyone. As for Eleanor, he trusts her not to tell anyone anything personal about Harry.

“So, basically, they're just making sure I won't shit talk you to the press?” Louis says, raising his eyebrows a little bit. “And my nine year old sisters have to sign a contract?”

Harry laughs a little, looking a little nervous. “No, not the little ones. Just the ones with like, social media accounts.”

Louis freezes, realizing that the paparazzi might start following him around. He doesn't really know if he's ready for that to happen.

“I- are you sure you want to tell everyone so soon?” Louis asks suddenly. He doesn't mean to sound as scared as he does. “I mean, um.”

“Do you not want me to?” Harry asks, raising his eyebrows and grabbing Louis' hands, holding them in his in a way that makes Louis stop shaking. “I won't if you don't want me to. I know it's really sudden.”

Louis shakes his head quickly because it's definitely not that he doesn't want Harry to. “No, that's not it, it's just,” he pauses, looking at his and Harry's hands. “Do um, do you think the paparazzi will follow me around? Like after you make the announcement?”

Harry twists his mouth to the side a little, grimacing. “I honestly don't know. I can't guarantee that they won't. I'm sorry. I know that's probably extremely inconvenient for you. I wish I could something about it.”

“No it's ok. I'm just a little nervous about it, that's all. I mean, I don't know,” Louis stutters, trying to get his thoughts into words. He's not even really sure how to tell Harry that he doesn't want his picture everywhere without also telling him that he hates himself. He looks away from Harry, trying to get his thoughts together. “I haven't even told my mum yet, actually. And I haven't met anyone in the band and I don't know, I'm just nervous. Not about my mum though. I know she'll love you. Just like, what if the boys don't like me.”

“Hey,” Harry says, “I already told Niall this morning that if they don't like you they'll just have to deal with it because _I_ like you. How about you come to the interview today and we'll see if they like you, yeah? You can bring Liam too if you want.”

Louis raises his eyebrows slightly, looking at Harry. He's not sure that he's cut out to be behind the scenes of an interview, but he guesses he better get used to it if he's gonna date a famous popstar.

“Are you sure that's OK? I don't want to like intrude.” He looks down at his pants, trying not to be to intrusive.

Harry snorts. “Lou, honey, you're my  _boyfriend_ , it's not intruding. And besides Zayn and Niall are dying to see you again. They keep calling you camera boy.”

Louis smiles a little, looking up into Harry's eyes. He's sure his eyes glint when the idea flashes across his mind about the perfect way to freak Harry out.

Louis nods his head a little. “Sounds reasonable,” he says, leaning forward on his elbows, separating their hands. “But before I sign this you're gonna have to pay me.”

Harry's face goes completely white and he looks so stricken that Louis laughs out loud, covering his mouth with his hand. Harry's mouth hangs open a little and he looks like he's struggling to find words and Louis almost feels bad but he looks so cute that he doesn't.

“With a kiss, you dork, come on,” Louis finishes, giggling.

Harry sighs heavily in relief, giving Louis a look. “Don't you ever do that again, you menace.” Harry grips over where his heart is for dramatic effect and Louis is so smitten.

Louis shrugs a little, closing his eyes and smiling for a second. “You should've seen your face. You looked like you'd seen a ghost.”

Harry rolls his eyes, pulling Louis in closer to him gently and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “There.”

Louis smirks and looks around for a pen. He grabs one from the cup under the counter and looks at the packet. “OK, so where do I sign.”

After Louis has signed all the places Harry shows him and Harry has shoved the packet into his bag, Eleanor emerges from the backroom. She looks like she's recovered by now and Louis knows she was probably listening to their conversation but he can't bring himself to care at all.

“Hey Lou,” she says, walking up to him. Louis can tell that she's still embarrassed by the fact that she's not looking him directly in the eyes and he feels a little guilty. “I can take the rest of your shift if you want?”

Louis raises his eyebrows at the offer, but decides he's not going to question it. “Alright then. What time is your interview?”

“Like, around 7 I think? But I have to be there early obviously.”

Louis turns to Eleanor, hopping off of his stool. “You are just an angel, you know. I swear I'm gonna get you that skirt that we saw at the mall last week.”

Eleanor laughs, swatting at him. “Nonsense,” she says, taking his spot on the stool. “Don't spend your money on me. Spend it on you boyfriend.”

Louis smiles at, kissing her cheek quickly before rushing into the backroom and grabbing his bag that has his laptop and a few books inside.

He rushes back out, grinning at Harry and putting his bag over his shoulder. He zips up Liam's hoodie so that Harry can't see or touch his stomach before sliding their fingers together carefully.

“So, I'm gonna call Paul, my bodygaurd, to see if we need to take a car to where the interview is being held or if I'm OK to drive,” Harry says to him as they exit the store. Harry's jeep, which he points out to Louis right away, is parked right in front of it so they don't stay in the public eye very long.

“Alright,” Louis says while climbing into Harry's jeep. He looks around at the interior, smiling at the small car freshening tree that's hanging from the rear view mirror.

Louis looks around out of the window as Harry pulls out into the street and begins to talk to someone on the phone. He frowns at Harry for talking on the phone and driving but doesn't say anything. He tries to convince himself that it's because he's on the phone, but he knows its because he doesn't want Harry to be mad at him.

“So, looks like someone is gonna pick us up at your flat, is that ok?” Harry asks him after hanging up the phone.

“That's fine,” Louis says as they pull into the flat parking lot, “I'm not sure if Liam is in yet, though.”

“Alright,” Harry says, turning off the car and getting out quickly. “Let's hurry inside though so no one spots us.”

Louis nods, gripping the sleeves of his hoodie tightly in his hands.

“I have to tell you something,” Louis blurts out.

He closes his eyes as soon as the words escape his mouth. He didn't mean to say them, but he knows he has to tell Harry eventually and well, he'd rather tell him before they come out to the entire world.

Harry stops walking for a moment, looking at him questioningly. “What is it?”

“Inside,” Louis says quietly, wrapping his arms around himself.

Harry puts his arm around Louis' waist tentatively and Louis leans on him slightly the entire way up to the flat and tries to figure out what he's going to say. He hasn't talked about it to anyone about since he'd broken down to Liam two weeks after he got home from the hospital and told him the whole story from start to finish. Even his mum isn't entirely sure exactly what happened.

He knows that he needs to tell Harry though. He can feel it in his gut and he doesn't want Harry to regret being with him after he already told the world about them. He's barely going to be able to handle leaving him in the first place. He doesn't need the whole world to watch him go down.

He's shaking by the time he puts his key in the door and unlocks it. He knows Liam isn't home due to his lack of car.

He sets his bag down next to the door, not bothering with his shoes since he's shaking pretty badly at this point and he doesn't want to look like an idiot trying to take them off.

As soon as Harry's shut the door behind him, he's got Louis wrapped in his arms tightly. Louis sinks into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck in return.

“What's got you so worked up darling,” Harry asks into Louis' hair, spreading out his fingers on his back.

“I-I have to tell you something,” Louis repeats, pulling away a little bit. “But you have to promise not to interrupt me.”

Harry nods, pecking Louis on the lips gently and looking confused. “Whatever you need love,” Harry says as Louis leads him to the couch.

Louis sits on the end he normally does, legs tucked up underneath of him and Harry sits on the other end, close enough to reach out and touch Louis but far enough away that there's space if Louis needs it and Louis is so grateful.

He takes a deep breath, gathering his thoughts before he begins to speak. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the ending seems like really awkward i had to split this chapter into two parts so that it wasn't too long so yeah. I hope you liked it! leave me a comment and tell me what you thought ! (: 
> 
> Follow me if you want! I'm donnyshire on tumblr and fuckeverythign on twitter


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finally tells Harry about his past. Harry reacts better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys so this chapter has a lot of discussion of a past abusive relationship, so if you think that may trigger you, don't read it or just skip it over. The first paragraph is Louis talking about it. Anways, unbetad so all mistakes are mine. Sorry it's a little short! I wanted to get this part up pretty quick so that everyone wasn't waiting to know what happened. (:

“I've only been in one real relationship,” Louis starts, looking down at his knees to avoid looking at Harry. “It's just mostly been pointless sex and one night stands.” He takes another breath. “Except for one. I had a boyfriend for a year and half once. His name was Alex, and we met at a bar when I was 19. He was really sweet and he took me home and I thought it was gonna be a one night stand but then he made me breakfast in the morning and asked me on a date and I said yeah, and we became a thing. And it was fine for the first like, four months,” Louis can feel the tears welling up in his eyes as the memories hit him. “And I thought he loved me. And I thought I loved him and-” Louis cuts himself off, wiping the tears from his eyes. “And we moved in together, and everything was fine,” Louis decides to just rip off the bandage. “He hit me. The first time he hit me, it was just a slap for coming home late from work.” Harry inhales sharply, shifting slightly like he wants to reach out and touch Louis. Louis is glad that he doesn't. “But then after that it got, well, worse. He would call me names, and tell me I was fat, and that I was lucky that he wanted me and how no one else ever would and I always believed him because I thought he wouldn't lie to me. And he choked me once and told me that-” Louis sniffles loudly, trying to hold himself together. “that he should've just killed me. And I-I wanted to die so badly after he told me that. But I couldn't leave him because he would always be so sweet after these things would happen and I just, I thought that I deserved it, you know. Because why would he hit someone who didn't deserve it. But then, one night, it got really bad. He um, he was really drunk. I asked him where he'd been and he snapped, I think. He pushed me to the ground and kicked me in the stomach and started screaming at me. Telling me to respect him,” Louis chokes a little, “and that I needed to learn my place and that he was going to leave me. And I guess his neighbors must have heard the screaming because the police showed up and by the time they got there he had kicked me in the back of the head and in the face and I was coughing up blood. I don't really remember much after that, just waking up in the hospital with my mum and Liam there. And, well, I didn't, talk. I didn't talk for about two weeks after it happened and I remember being really upset that Alex was in jail and wanting to go and visit him, but Liam wouldn't let me, thank god. I think, well, Liam was really torn up about it. But, now, I um, I have flashbacks a lot. And I had a panic disorder before me and Alex started dating and now it's worse and I'm just. I'm a mess, really.” Louis laughs helplessly, crying hard by now.

He feels like everything is kind of crashing around him and he just doesn't know what to do. He wipes his face, looking at Harry quickly.

Harry's entire face is slack, like he's in shock, and Louis can see that he started crying during the story as well. His eyes are searching Louis' face, looking for something but Louis can't figure out what. He wonders if he's trying to find the words to leave Louis with. If he's trying to find a way to not break his heart.

“Please say something,” Louis all but whispers. He doesn't think he's ever felt so vulnerable in his life, but he knows not to argue with the inevitable so he doesn't get his hopes up that Harry's going to stay with him.

“Can I hold you?”

Louis almost gives himself whiplash with how fast he looks up at Harry. His face scrunches in confusion and another wave of tears find there way out of his eyes. He nods shakily, uncurling from himself slowly. Harry holds his arms open, sitting in a position that allows Louis to climb into his lap.

Louis goes slowly, trying to figure out what Harry's motives are. But as soon as Louis has gotten comfortable, Harry's arms wrap around him tightly and he moves to whisper into Louis' ear.

“I think you're beautiful,” he says, “I think you're the most beautiful person that I know.”

Louis snorts, squirming a little.

“I'm serious,” Harry says firmly, grabbing Louis' chin gently and tilting his face up so that they're looking at each other. “You never deserve to be hit, Louis, ever. I don't care what you do or what you did, he should never have hit you. There's absolutely no excuse for what he did to you, and I just want you to know that I am nothing like him. I will never _ever_ lay a hand on you that isn't out of love, you hear me? I never want to hurt you.” 

Louis makes a noise in the back of his throat because he's very overwhelmed right now. He's also a little in shock because he was very sure that Harry was going to abandon him after he told him about everything that had happened.

“I'm sorry,” Louis says, not sure what else to say. He's not even sure if he's saying sorry for anything.

“Oh babe,” Harry says, sniffling a little and laughing. “Don't apologize it's ok.”

Louis nods, burying himself back into Harry. He feels safe like this, tucked under Harry's chin with his arms around him. He feels like nothing can ever hurt him again and he's thankful that Harry makes him feel like that because no one ever had before.

They stay like that, not talking with Harry rubbing Louis' back in calming little circles until Liam comes home.

Louis looks up blearily at the sound of the door opening. He's half asleep from Harry's back rubbing and the complete calmness of him. Also the smell of him. Everything about Harry seems to relax Louis.

As soon as Liam sees them, he raises his eyebrows, giving Louis a questioning look. Louis nods subtly, carefully climbing from Harry's lap and standing up, prompting Harry to stand up as well.

“Hey Li,” Louis says, yawning and wiping at his eyes. He blinks sleepily as Harry wraps his arms around him from behind. He's to sleepy to react and by the time he realizes he should've he's not worried about it anymore.

“You're too cute,” Harry says into his neck, kissing it gently.

Louis giggles, leaning back into him.

He looks over at Liam, confused when he looks a little upset. Louis gives him a look, trying to silently ask what's wrong.

“Lou, can I talk to you real quick. In private,” Liam asks suddenly, giving him an unreadable look back.

“Um, yeah,” Louis says, confusion obvious. He turns to Harry, who's looking just as confused as he is. “I'll be right back?”

Harry just nods, pecking him on the lips lightly.

Louis turns around, following Liam into the kitchen. Liam is leaning up against the counter, looking worried and also angry and Louis is very confused. He certainly hadn't looked mad when Louis had first seen him enter.

“You've been crying,” Liam points out, giving Louis a pointed look. “So I'm guessing you told him?”

Louis sighs, rolling his eyes a little. “Yes, Liam,” he says, “I told him.”

“How long have you known him Louis?” Liam asks, pushing himself off of the counter a little. “Four days? You really think that's long enough to be telling him about something like that?”

“You don't get to decide who I tell my secrets to, Liam,” Louis says sharply, raising his nose a little. He knows that Liam is just trying to protect him, but he doesn't think he really needs it anymore.

“Lou,” Liam says calmly. “You know that's not what I mean. I just don't want you getting hurt in all this. I can see that you're happy with him, but don't let that blind you.”

“He's telling everyone today,” Louis blurts out suddenly. “He's telling everyone that we're together.”

Liam's eyes widen and Louis' pretty sure that if he'd been drinking something he would have spit it out all over him.

“And you're letting him?” Liam almost shouts. Louis flinches noticeably, glancing at the door and hoping that Harry didn't hear him. “Sorry, I shouldn't have shouted,” Liam says immediately.

Louis runs his tongue along his teeth in irritation. “I'm not a child Liam. I can do things without your permission you know.”

“Yeah, well I did such a great job of looking after you before, didn't I?” Liam says, sighing. “I just worry about you, you know that. If anything were to happen to you, again, I just-” He cuts off, rubbing his eyes and sighing.

Louis closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He knows that Liam blames himself for what happened with Alex and no matter how many times he's tried to convince him that it most certainly was not his fault, Liam just can't seem to stop blaming himself.

“Liam, I've told you tha-” Louis begins to say, but Liam cuts him off.

“You didn't have to see your best friend in the hospital with half of his face turned blue and purple. And you didn't have to sit with your bestfriend for three hours and pray that he woke up and you didn't have time to find every single thing you could've done better for him. You might not think it was my fault, but I could've done better. A lot better. And I just don't want it to happen again.” By the time he's done, they're looking directly into each other's eyes.

“I-” Louis is at a loss for words, because Liam is right. He has no idea what it must've been like for Liam to see him flinching at everything, not talking, begging to see his ex-boyfriend in prison.

Before he can think of anything to say, Liam's got his arms around him in bone crushing hug. “Just don't let anything happen to you, OK. Talk to me this time.”

Louis nods, hugging him back tightly. “I promise Li, he's not like that.”

“He better not be.”

“Louis, the car is-,” Harry begins to say before stopping.

Louis pulls away from his and Liam's embrace, looking around Liam to the door of the kitchen, where Harry is standing looking sheepish.

“Sorry am I interrupting? I just wanted to tell you that the car is on it's way,” he says, gesturing vaguely over his shoulder with a thumb.

“Nah mate,” Liam says, surprising Louis by speaking first. “You're not interrupting.”

Harry smiles, looking relieved. “Oh good. I don't know if Louis told you or not, but you're invited to my interview today.”

Louis walks over to Harry while he's talking, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying himself into his chest. He's feeling unreasonably needy, but he hopes that Harry won't mind. Harry just wraps his arms around Louis while Liam is talking.

“Yeah, he mentioned something about it, but he never said I was invited.”

Louis closes his eyes, breathing in and smelling Harry's scent.

“Yeah, I um, I'm telling the world about us today.” Harry pauses for a moment before hurriedly adding, “with his permission of course! We discussed it and everything.”

Louis giggles into Harry's chest, turning to look at Liam, who's got his eyebrows raised a little and a small smile on his face.

“I figured that you would ask him first,” Liam replies snarkily.

“Be nice,” Louis laughs, turning around to face Liam completely. “He's scared of you.”

“Hey,” Harry whines, drawing out the y sound. “I am not.”

Liam laughs, eyes crinkling gently at the corners. “You don't have to be,” he says, smiling.

Harry laughs as well, wrapping his arms around Louis' stomach from behind gently. Louis freezes on instinct, grabbing Harry's arms tightly. Harry moves them away immediately, opening his mouth to apologize but Louis beats him to it. “I'm fine,” he says, keeping Harry's arms where they are currently, a few inches away from his body. “It's fine. I just freaked out a little, you're fine.”

Harry doesn't move though, just asks, “Are you sure?”

Louis feels so safe his heart could burst. “Yes,” He says, moving Harry's arms so that they're around him. He turns around in his arms, leaning up on his tip toes to press his lips to Harry's. He feels Harry's lips twitch into a small smile for a moment, before he pulls Louis slightly closer and kisses him back gently. He wishes Harry wasn't wearing a beanie so that he could twist his hands into his hair.

Suddenly, Harry's phone rings loudly, blaring the classic ringtone into the air and causing Louis to almost jump from his skin. They break apart from the kiss quite suddenly; Louis clutching a hand over his heart and Harry scrambling for his phone.

“Hello?” Harry answers, rubbing Louis' back gently while Louis laughs at himself a little while regaining his breath. He always jumps at sudden loud noises, so he's not quite sure why he's finding it funny this time, but he just goes with it, grinning at Harry while he talks with whoever is on the other end of the phone.

“We'll be out in a second then,” Harry tells them, hanging up. “Sorry about that Lou, I didn't realize my volume was up so loud.”

Louis just laughs, not even really sure why he's laughing. “It's fine, babe.”

The term of affection falls from his lips effortlessly, and Harry grins at him like he's the sun.

“The car is here, so we'd better head out before they barge in here to make sure you didn't murder me or something.”

“That was quick,” Liam says suspiciously, squinting his eyes. Louis wants to hit him.

“They send the car that's closest to my current location, so yeah they're normally pretty fast,” Harry says while Louis glares at him.

Louis grabs Harry's hand, guiding him out of the room while glaring at Liam threateningly. Harry and Liam both laughing as they enter the living room. Harry and Liam start to put on their shoes while Louis rushes to his room to grab his camera from where it's plugged into his computer. He reattaches the strap and hooks it around his neck, putting on his black vans while he's still in his room.

When he reenters the room, Liam is talking to Harry in a low voice and Harry looks mildly scared but also like he's paying the most attention he's ever paid to anything. Louis clears his throat, crossing his arms and glaring at Liam.

“If you're done scaring my boyfriend, let's go,” Louis says, feigning irritation. He's actually slightly concerned about what Liam had said because Liam can be a very scary person to some people.

Liam just raises his eyebrows and nods while Louis is walking over towards them. Harry turns to look at him, smiling genuinely but looking a little bit like he's just been threatened with death. Louis wouldn't put it past Liam. Louis takes his hand as soon as he's close enough, giving him a smile.

“Wait a minute,” Louis says, taking his camera from around his neck and handing it to Liam, who takes it with a strange expression. It's very rare that Louis hands his camera to anyone. Liam is the only one that he really trusts to handle it more than just holding it for a moment or two. “Take a picture of us please.”

Harry grins, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist and pulling him closer from behind. Louis giggles, grabbing his hands and intertwining their fingers gently. Harry puts his chin on Louis' shoulder and smiles. Louis smiles too and Liam takes a few pictures. Harry doesn't just stop with that though. He turns his head, blowing a raspberry into the soft skin of Louis' neck, causing him to squeal and giggle, trying to get away while Harry keeps his locked in place, laughing. Louis can hear the button on his camera clicking, but he can even be bothered to tell Liam off as Harry grins at him cheekily and Louis glares. Louis takes his hands away from Harry, pretending to angry for a moment before turning around and digging his fingers into Harry's sides.

“No!” Harry whines, dragging out the o sound. He laughs loudly, causing Louis to giggle as well. “Louis,” he laughs breathlessly, attempting to get Louis' hands off of him. “I give up, please,” he wheezes, sighing in relief as Louis lets him go, giggling still.

“You're a menace,” Harry says, pulling him in close by his waist and kissing his nose.

Louis blushes a bright shade of red, going even darker when he realizes that Liam is still taking pictures.

“I'm gonna kill you,” Louis says, grabbing his camera from where Liam is offering it to him with a shit-eating grin.

“Mhm,” Liam agrees, opening the door while Louis puts his camera back around his neck and turns it off. He'll look at the pictures later.

Harry follows Liam, Louis following after them. He turns around and locks the door behind them, before putting his hands in his pockets. Harry links their arms together, smiling at him. Louis smiles back and almost forgets that they're on their way to the interview that's probably going to change Louis' life forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think in the comments! (:


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis worries too much and Niall is Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii everyone I'm sorry this took so long! School is starting for me soon so I have school stuff i have to start focusing on and what not but i promise i won't abandon the story! Hope you guys like it. (:

 

 

 

“So Liam,” Harry says, once they're all situated in the car. Louis is sat next to Harry on his left and Liam on his right. “There, well, there are probably going to be paparazzi lurking around somewhere near the building, and, um, they're going to be photographing us, so, um-” Harry blushes a little as he realizes he's rambling. He's not really sure how to act around Liam at this point. He figures that Liam likes him enough to be friendly with him, but he doesn't want to give him the wrong impression.

Louis squeezes his hand, cutting him off. “He's trying to ask you if it's ok if your photographed and put in a magazine. He also needs you to sign a contract for him. It's just about not slandering him in the case of me and him breaking up and what not. I signed one too.”

Harry gives Louis a relieved look, scooting ever so slightly closer to him.

“I don't really mind no,” Liam says, shaking his head.

“If you have a girlfriend or anything-” Harry starts to say, but Louis cuts him off again.

“He doesn't,” Louis says, leaning into Harry's side a little. “But if you do manage to snag someone, he won't make him or her sign a contract.”

Liam just nods, humming in acknowledgment. “Sounds alright.”

Louis leans into Harry's side a little more, looking up at him and smiling. Harry can't help but lean over and kiss Louis lightly, just barely running his tongue over Louis' bottom lip. He thoroughly enjoys the fact that he can kiss Louis whenever he wants to. Harry pulls back, keeping his eyes on Louis, who keeps his eyes closed for a few seconds more. He blushes darkly when he opens his eyes and Harry is staring at him. He presses his lips together a little, looking towards the window. Harry just squeezes his hand, remembering what happened in the restaurant when he'd pointed out that Louis blushed a lot.

Harry is about to say something about how the venue is kind of far away when he notices that theirs writing on the back of Louis' hoodie that he hadn't noticed before. He can tell it says Payne, but he's not really sure what Payne is.

“What does your hoodie say on the back?” Harry asks, sounding a little more surprised than he meant to.

Louis turns to face him, a small smile forming on his face. “It's not mine. It's Liam's. It says his last name on it because he wore it for footie when we played in high school.”

Harry nods, pressing his lips together slightly. He's not really sure why jealousy suddenly swells up inside of him, but he does his best to push it away. Louis is definitely not the kind of person to cheat. He'd told Harry that Liam was nothing more than a friend, and Harry had no reason not to believe him. Suddenly, he feels Louis trying to tug his hand away from Harry's.

“You OK?” He asks, rubbing a thumb over Louis' knuckles, hoping to sooth whatever's made him jump.

Louis lets out a small noise, giving Harry a confused look, which Harry returns, causing Louis to blush again.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Louis says quietly.

“Hey,” Harry says, trying to figure what he did in the past two seconds to cause Louis to act like this. “Are you sure? You seemed fine a few seconds ago. Did I do something? Am I making you uncomfortable? Do you-”

“Harry,” Louis interrupts him. “I'm fine, you're not doing anything. I just freaked myself out over nothing, yeah?”

Harry nods, although he doesn't fully believe him. He sits there, holding Louis' hand and trying to ignore the fact that Liam is obviously looking him over as if waiting for him to make some sort of mistake. He's still got Liam's words floating through his head. “If you hurt him, I _will_ find a way to hurt you.” He takes a breath, sinking back into his seat a little and watching the road for a while.

“Are you worried about, like, us coming out? Because, you know we don't have to if you're not comfortable,” Harry says after a long time of silence. He feels like he should remind Louis (and, well, Liam) that he doesn't want to do anything to make him uncomfortable. Especially after what Louis had told him earlier.

He stiffens for a second, turning towards Harry as he talks quietly. “No, that's not it. It's just tha-” He's cut off by his phone ringing loudly from his back pocket. He quickly retrieves it, having to separate his hand from Harry's.

“Hello?” He answers, leaning towards the window. He hadn't even looked at who it was, just answering the call.

“Louis!” Harry can hear a girl yell from the other end of the phone, and he smiles despite himself.

“Lottie!” Louis says back, tone scolding. “Don't yell over the phone, it's rude.”

Harry snorts, unable to stop himself from smiling at his boyfriend.

“No, you know what's rude! Rita telling me that you're just a phoney and that it wasn't you who went on that date with Harry! She's so rude Louis, I can't stand her.” Lottie rants, completely oblivious to the fact that he's sitting right next to Harry, who can hear everything that she's saying. Harry can't tell if it's the fact that Louis' phone volume is up, or if she's just yelling.

“No way!” He responds, looking scandalized even though she can't see him. “Well, I'll let you in on a little secret here, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, yeah? Not even Rita.”

“I promise!” Lottie agrees very quickly.

“OK. Me and Harry are gonna tell everyone today,” he whispers into the phone, glancing at Harry, looking for conformation that he's not breaking any rules. Harry smiles at him, trying his best to look reassuring.

“Really?” She shrieks. Harry laughs rather loudly, putting his hand over his mouth the muffle the sound. “Are you with him now?”

“Yes,” Louis says, pausing when the car begins to slow down, “but I think I have to go soon, because the car is stopping.”

Harry nods as they come to a full stop. They're at the back entrance to the radio station that they're doing the interview at. Harry tells the driver to wait a moment before letting them out, even though there's no one around. He wants Louis to be able to hang up the phone before they get inside of the building.

“Yeah, OK, I have to go now, but I'll just text you, yeah? Tell mum I love her.”

Harry can't hear Lottie's reply.

“Love you too.”

He hangs up, looking at Harry. “It was Lottie.”

“I figured as much,” He respondes, grinning. “You ready?” He holds out his hand for Louis to take.

“Let's do this thing,” Louis replies, grin matching his.

Harry grabs Louis' hand, nodding to the driver to signal that they're ready. Louis' door opens and he steps out quickly. There aren't any visible paparazzi, but he knows that there are some there. There always are. And if they aren't paparazzi, they'll be fans taking pictures to put on twitter. No matter what, within probably minutes people will know that Louis is with him along with Liam.

“Just follow us,” Harry says to Liam while getting in front of Louis so that he can lead the way into then building. “Are Niall and Zayn already here?” he asks the body guard, Aaron.

“They're in hair and makeup right now. They arrived together about fifteen minutes ago,” he replies, opening the door for the three of them.

Harry nods, pulling Louis in closer to him so that he doesn't lose him. He checks to make sure that Liam is behind them as they enter the actual building. It's busy, people rushing around and talking to each other, preparing for the live show. He looks at Louis, trying to gauge his reaction. He looks a lot more nervous than usual, which Harry figures is because of all the people around. Just to make sure he asks, “Alright?” In the quietest voice he can mange.

“I, are you sure you wanna hold my hand in front of all of these people?” Louis asks, looking around.

Harry stops walking quite abruptly, and judging by the way Liam does too he also heard Louis. Louis stops walking as well, looking up at Harry like he's worried that he's done something wrong. He doesn't even know what to say to Louis. Of course he wants to hold his hand in public, that's the whole reason that they're coming out to everyone. But he feels like maybe Alex didn't want to hold his hand a lot and well, Harry can't have Louis thinking that he's ashamed of him, or something like that. So he grabs both sides of Louis' face and kisses him firmly, pulling him in close to him. He knows that people are probably staring at them, maybe taking pictures, but in a few hours it won't really matter.

He hears Liam's soft gasp, but he doesn't pay attention to it. Instead focusing on the way Louis flails slightly and is hesitant to wrap his arms around him and the way he kisses back like he's a little scared. The last thing he wants is for Louis to be scared of him, but he also understands that it's probably not Harry that Louis' really scared of.

When he pulls away from the kiss, he keeps his hands on Louis' cheeks, waiting until they have direct eye contact to speak. His mum always told him that he should look people in the eye when telling them something important.“I am one hundred percent sure that I want to hold your hand all the time. I don't care how many people are around us.”

Louis turns a pretty rose colour, nodding slightly and smiling. Harry smiles back, lacing their fingers back together. Aaron doesn't react, just going back to leading the way for them. Harry notices that Louis' grip on his fingers is getting progressively tighter and by the time they reach the hair and make-up room Harry can barely feel the tips of his fingers.

“Haz,” Louis squeaks suddenly as they're about to go inside.

Harry turns to look at, taking in his pinched facial expression. “Yeah, babe?”

“I, can we, um, talk, like, out here, please?” Louis asks hesitantly.

“Of course,” Harry says, moving away from the closed door and towards Louis.

“Alone,” Louis says, giving Liam a pointed look.

Liam puts his hands in front of him in surrender, giving Harry a look that makes him fear for his life a bit before following Aaron into the room and closing the door behind him. He catches a part of Niall's yelled greeting before it closes.

“I can't do this,” Louis says immediately, rushed. “I can't do this oh my god. I'm sorry I'm so fucking-” He cuts off, putting his arms around himself and Harry can see him shaking. Harry isn't really sure what to do. He's never known anyone with anxiety or anything like that before. He's kind of frozen while Louis keeps on rambling about, “they're not gonna like me at all,” and “I don't know why you even brought me,”. He thinks back, trying to figure out what he should do. He suddenly remembers the restaurant, how Louis had looked the exact same way as he did now when they first entered.

He steps forward towards Louis, who's pressed himself up close to the wall by now. He's breathing heavily and he's rubbing his arms so hard that it must hurt. Harry grabs him by the waist quickly, praying that he doesn't make things worse. He pulls him in close to his chest, hugging him tightly. Louis seems shocked for a second before he quiets and wraps his arms around Harry in return, still shaking.

“I've got you,” Harry says softly. “It's gonna be ok, I'm right here.”

Louis nods into his chest, inhaling deeply and obviously trying to calm himself down. Harry doesn't say anything after that, simply rubbing Louis' back while he starts to relax. He feels Louis' trembling start to slowly recede. He doesn't pull away until Louis pushes gently at his chest, looking up at him with an expression on his face that near breaks Harry's heart. “Do you think they're gonna like me?” Louis asks, voice small.

Harry inhales sharply. He knows that the boys are going to love Louis. Niall loves everyone and Zayn is just like Louis in a lot of ways and he literally can't find any situation in which they wouldn't like him.

“I know they will,” Harry says, grabbing his hand tightly. “And if they don't, well, I like you.”

Louis smiles, still looking hesitant but more relaxed.

“Let's do this then,” Louis says, taking a deep breath.

-

The hair and makeup room is a little smaller than Louis had expected. There's one large mirror and counter that makes up the entirety of one of the walls. There are 5 chairs in front of it, set an equal distance from each other. Zayn is sitting in the one closest to the door, hair being tousled by a tall woman with blonde hair. Niall is sitting next to him, facing towards in his chair. Liam is standing against the counter, arms crossed, looking at ease. Liam always had a knack for meeting new people. Louis envies him a bit for it.

“Harry!” Niall shouts, jumping from his chair. The yell startles Louis slightly and he jumps.

Harry grins at Niall, expecting his hug with one arm, not letting go of Louis' hand.

“Hey Ni,” Harry greets, doing something that Louis can't see, but makes Niall squeal slightly and jump back, laughing. Louis guesses he bit him.

“Louis!” Niall says, as if just noticing Louis is in the room. “Glad to finally see you in person again. Harry won't shut up about you!”

Louis blushes and moves a little closer to Harry, looking at him to find he has the same blush coloring his cheeks.

_Confidence._

“Well, there's certainly a lot to talk about I'm sure,” Louis says, laughing a little. “It's nice to finally actually meet you, Niall.” 

Niall smiles, pulling Louis into a hug. Louis freezes for a second, hand still in Harry's. He takes a deep breath as subtly as possible and hugs Niall back with one arm. When they part, Niall is grinning at him like he's known him for years and Louis feels a little more at ease now. 

“I would get up to greet you, but Lou has got me a little preoccupied,” Zayn says from his chair, looking at him through the mirror. His voice is light and rough at the same time and Louis isn't surprised that he's such a good singer. 

“That's ok,” Louis says shyly. “I'm sure you've heard enough about me already.” 

Zayn chuckles, smiling at him through the mirror. “Well, from the way Harry describes you, there's a lot more to hear.” 

Louis isn't really sure what to say, since he's not entirely sure what Zayn means and the uneasy twisting in his stomach returns suddenly.

“Harry, I'm doing you next,” Lou says, finishing up Zayn's hair. 

Harry looks at him, raising his eyebrow just slightly. Louis nods slightly, telling Harry that it's ok for him to let go of his hand. 

_You're ok._

Zayn hops from the chair, Harry taking his place a few moments later. 

“Do you wanna sit down or something mate?” Zayn asks, gesturing at the chairs and couch that are in the corner of the room that Louis hadn't even noticed when he'd walked in. 

Louis nods feebly, not really sure what to do without Harry right next to him. He knows that he shouldn't depend on Harry to get him through social situations but he can't help it. He feels safe around Harry. Thankfully, Liam moves to sit down on the couch, gesturing for Louis to sit next to him. Louis breaths out in relief because Liam makes him more comfortable than even Harry at this point. The couch is somewhat close to Harry anyways. 

Niall pulls up a chair in front of Louis, sitting with the back of the chair facing towards the couch, straddling it. 

“So,” Niall says as Zayn sits in one of the armchairs next to Louis. “Louis. Where do you go to school?”

“Middlesex,” Louis replies. “I'm studying photography as my major and, um, drama as my minor.” Louis blushes despite himself, looking at his hands. He remembers walking into the class on the first day and seeing that it was almost all girls. 

“That's what I wanted to study in uni. I always wanted to do English as my major though,” Zayn says, smiling at him before going back to his phone. 

“Niall, are you going to harass my boyfriend?” Harry asks from where he's sitting, getting his hair brushed and blow dried. 

“I am allowed to ask him questions,” Niall respondes instantly. “Anyways. How do you and Liam know each other?” 

“We've known each other since Kindergarten,” Liam answers proudly, throwing an arm around Louis' shoulder and grinning. Niall gets a weird expression on his face as he looks at Liam, but it changes back to a smile just as quick as it had changed from it and Louis thinks maybe he imagined the whole thing. 

“How old are you?” Niall asks, standing up from his chair and walking towards the other side of the room. Louis watches him carefully. He grabs some kind of fruit from a basket on the counter in front of the mirrors and then turns back towards Louis. 

“I'm 21,” Louis answers twisting his fingers together nervously. 

“He was born Christmas Eve,” Harry adds excitedly as Lou begins to blow dry his hair with the quietest blow dryer Louis' ever heard. He wonders briefly how much it cost. 

“That's sick mate,” Niall says enthusiastically. 

Louis nods, smiling at him and twisting his fingers together harder. Louis can feel the anxiety creeping back up his spine and into his stomach. He has to stop himself from wrapping his arms around himself because he doesn't want to look like an idiot. He feels Liam's arm slip around his waist, fingers digging ever so slightly into his side, grounding him. He breathes out a breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding. He untwists his fingers carefully, staring at the ground for a moment and trying to collect himself. 

“You alright?” Zayn asks, causing Louis to look up at him. 

“Yes,” Louis says, smiling as best as he can. “Sorry, just distracted myself.” 

_You can do it. You have to do this for Harry._

Zayn gives him a look but doesn't say anything to him. Niall is staring at him with a smile still on his face, but Louis can tell that it's not the same one that he had before. He glances over Niall's shoulder towards Harry. Lou is running something through his hair with her fingers and Louis can already tell he needs a picture of it immediately. 

He stands up, camera in hand. “Sorry, um, hold on,” he says, walking over so the he can get a profile shot of Harry and Lou. As soon as he lifts his camera, Lou stops what she's doing, looking over at him. 

“No!” he says, lowering the camera a little. “No, keep going. It'll look better if you're moving.” 

Lou gives him a surprised look, looking at Harry and saying, “You didn't tell me he was so professional!” while Louis switches his camera settings to motion sense. 

Louis smiles, fortunately not blushing as he starts to take photos, looking at the screen instead of through the lens. He holds down the shutter release, taking photos in quick succession. He moves a little to the side so that he can see their faces better, looking up at the ceiling to see where the lighting is. He's not surprised that there's a light directly above the two. He looks at the counter, before shrugging and hoping up on top of it, standing up so that he can look down at the two of them. Harry is staring at him and smiling and Lou is looking up at him too, having stopped whatever she was doing to Harry's hair. He waves his hand in a 'go on' motion and Lou goes back to teasing Harry's hair. He takes a few from up high before sitting down crosslegged on the empty counter space in front of Harry. 

Harry grins as Lou removes the bib that was around his neck. Louis takes a picture of the two of them with Niall, Zayn, and Liam in the background, all watching them. Harry stands up and Louis lets his camera fall onto his stomach,, smiling up at him. He unfolds his legs, letting them hang off the counter so that Harry can stand between them. Harry's hips are even with the counter so that they're face to face. Harry puts his hands on Louis' hips and Louis can vaguely hear the others talking in the background. 

“So which of those am I gonna see in the tabloids later?” Harry teases, scooting Louis a little closer to him. 

“Which ever one you look the worst in,” Louis says matter-of-factly, smiling as Harry rubs their noses together lightly. He blushes, putting his arms around Harry's shoulders and kissing him quickly. Harry hums, keeping their noses pressed together. 

“You're so mean to me.” He squeezes Louis' hips ever so slightly. 

Louis pouts, giggling when Harry crosses his eyes at him. 

“Oh my god,” Niall says suddenly. “Is this how me and Rebecca were? Because if so I'm sorry.” 

Louis frowns as both Harry and Zayn reply in the affirmative. He immediately tries to figure out what he did wrong. He moves away from Harry a little, wondering if he shouldn't be touching him so much. He knows that Alex hated it when he touched him too much. He hopes that Niall isn't mad at him, or mad at Harry because of him or something. 

Harry gives him a look as he begins to squirm, trying to distance himself a little. Before Harry can say anything, someone pokes their head through the door. 

“Ten minutes to set,” he calls, closing the door behind him. 

Harry smiles at him, backing away and holding out a hand to help him down with. Louis excepts his hand, hopping down from the counter. 

“So, you two are gonna be in the room with us, but you have to stay mostly quiet,” Harry says, looking over at Liam as they all start walking towards the door and out of the room. 

“So it's for radio?” Liam asks,walking on Harry's other side. 

Louis zones out a bit, still holding Harry's hand. He looks around him, taking in the amount of floor space this building has. They go down a hallway, reaching the end, Louis stops walking immediately when he realizes where everyone is going. Liam stops too. 

“Oh,” He says quietly, looking at the elevator. “I, um.” 

Harry is looking at him, eyebrows raised, looking concerned. Soon everyone is looking at him and Louis flushes slightly and ducks his head. 

“I can't go in elevators,” he says quietly. He's not even sure if anyone besides Harry heard him but it doesn't matter. 

“I'll take the stairs with you then,” Harry says, smiling. 

“Um, Mr. Styles, I don't really think we have enough time,” His bodygaurd states reluctantly. “We have to be in the room in three minutes.” 

Harry looks at Louis apologetically, eyes wide as he looks for something to do. Louis just smiles, squeezes his hand. 

“Don't worry about it babe, Liam can go up with me. He always takes the stairs with me anyways,” Louis says, taking a step closer to him and hugging him. 

“Oh, good,” Harry says, hugging him back quickly and pecking his lips. “I'll see you up there then?” 

“Of course,” Louis laughs, moving to stand next to Liam. The bodygaurd has also moved to stand next to Liam. 

“Paul is gonna meet you guys up there,” he says. 

All the boys nod before Niall lets the door of the elevator close. 

“This way then,” Aaron says, turning to the door right next to the elevator marked 'stairs'. 

Liam puts an arm over his shoulder, pulling him a bit closer as the go through the door, which Aaron holds open for them. 

“How ya feeling?” Liam asks, rubbing Louis' shoulder. 

“Nervous,” Louis says quietly. He's trying very hard not to think about anything besides making it up the stairs. “Very nervous.” 

Liam just nods understandingly and doesn't say anything for the rest of the climb up the stairs. Louis stares at the stairs as they pass by, trying to keep his mind blank. It doesn't work very well, since they have to go up three flights and after the first Louis' mind is already wandering to life after Harry leaves him. He wonders if the media will follow him around afterwards. If they'll even follow him around at all. He figures it will probably only be when he's with Harry, because he doesn't live that much of an exciting life and he can't imagine people really caring about it unless Harry is somehow involved. 

He sighs as they reach the door to go out into the hallway. Liam loops an arm through his, smiling comfortingly. They walk into a narrow hallway with doors on each side about every six feet. They stop at the very last one in the hallway on the right. Louis takes a deep breath, looking at the door before Aaron opens it. 

“It's gonna be ok,” He says quietly. 

“I hope you're right,” Louis says back just before they enter the room. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! I'm not sure how many chapters are gonna be in this story, if anyone was wondering. There's a lot more I have planned though, that's for sure.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trash for taking so long to update this !! I've had a lot of school things going on and what not that made it hard for me to get this chapter done. The next chapter should be up waay sooner than this one was haha. I tried to make this one a little longer than normal as well.

“What if they don't like me.”

Louis rolls his eyes at his boyfriend as they pull into his mum's driveway. He almost laughs at how ridiculous the thought of his family not liking Harry is.

“Oh please,” Louis says, taking the key from the ignition and turning to look towards him. “You're literally everything that my mum wants me too have in a boyfriend. I think you're gonna be ok.”

Harry just huffs, crossing his arms and pouting.

Louis does laugh this time, unbuckling his seat belt and turning his body so that he's facing more towards Harry. He doesn't know how many times he's told Harry in the past week that his mother would absolutely adore him, but he's going to have to do it again.

His mum had called him almost immediately after the live interview was over, yelling at him about how she couldn't believe that Lottie knew about his famous boyfriend before she did and how he was absolutely going to have to bring Harry down to Doncaster to have dinner with the family as soon as humanly possible.

Unfortunately, Harry's announcement had landed him a lot of new interviews and slightly more media attention, meaning that as soon as possible was exactly a week later. In that week though, Louis had been papped on his way to work by some strange twist of fate and now there was almost always a man with a camera standing around on the street waiting for Harry to show up. Louis doesn't mind at all. In fact, he's taken to taking pictures of the pap and putting it on Twitter for his now 307,987 (and counting) Twitter followers. Harry on the other hand, hates that they know where Louis works and is working on getting a restraining order in place on the building and Louis' apartments just in case.

The reaction to the news had been mixed. Many magazines talking about how Harry was ruining the bands reputation as good and wholesome, while others swooned over how over the moon they were for each other. Louis has been trying very hard to ignore any type of media in the past week, worrying that he'll upset himself somehow, even if it's good news. He knows that Liam is keeping up with everything though, since he's the one that told Louis he'd been papped in the first place.

“Haz,” Louis says, grabbing Harry's hand from where its' tucked under his elbow. “Listen. My sisters are all in love with you already, OK? I took Lottie to a meet and greet for your band. That's literally how we met. They're gonna love you. And to be completely honest about it, as long as you don't end up beating me or something, my mum will love you.”

Harry gives him a look, and Louis just smiles, kissing him lightly. He's still getting used to the fact that he's allowed to kiss Harry whenever he wants to, but he's trying to be normal about it, especially after Harry had sat him down and explained that he can hug, or kiss, or cling to him any time he wants to. “It's gonna be fine babe, you've got nothing to worry about.”

“Alright, alright,” Harry says, sighing. “Let's do this then.”

Louis goes to get out of the car, but a hand around his wrist stops him. He turns towards Harry, eyebrows raised expectantly.

“You look nice today.”

Louis flushes, tucking his chin into his chest and grinning. “Shut up,” he says, pulling his arm away and smiling at Harry quickly before getting out of the car.

Harry follows suit, staring at the house as they approach it.

“So you grew up here?” Harry asks, twining their hands together.

“Yep,” Louis replies, popping the p.

“It's such a nice house.”

Louis nods in agreement as he rings the doorbell. The two story house is huge, which isn't surprising since he has four sisters. His mum had redecorated the inside after he moved out, making it more modern and sleek and Louis loves it.

Before he can think about it anymore, the door is being flung open and his mum is hitting him in the back of the head.

“Louis William Tomlinson!” She screeches as Louis rubs the back of his head, offended, and Harry snickers. “Do you know how much trouble you are in mister.”

“Mum,” He complains, drawing out the u sound and laughing. “You're embarrassing me!”

“I wouldn't have to if you would've, I dunno, told me you had a bloody boyfriend before the rest of the world,” she retorts, glaring at him.

Louis laughs again. “Speaking of my boyfriend,” he says, knowing it will draw the attention off of him.

“Oh heavens!” She says, turning to Harry and smiling. “Where are my manners, come in, please.”

She moves to the side, making room for Harry and Louis to move past. She pulls Louis into a quick hug once they're inside, then turns back to Harry. “So lovely to meet you Harry, I'm Jay!” She gives him a hug as well, patting his back a few times. “It'll just be me and the twins today. Mark's had a day planned with the girls for ages but the twins were so excited you were coming they decided to stay home,” She says while hugging him.

Harry hugs her back awkwardly, smiling. Louis can tell how nervous he is.

“Nice to meet you too,” he says. “I've heard so many nice things about you.”

“Wish I could say the same,” she says, glaring at Louis quickly. Louis ducks his head and blushes.

Suddenly, there are two children rushing down the stairs, screaming his name. He immediately crouches down, knowing that the twins are probably going to knock him over when they jump onto him and he doesn't want to fall flat on his ass in front of Harry again.

“Louis!” They scream together in unison as they both jump forward, scrambling to get their arms around him. They knock him backwards as he wraps an arm around both of them, laughing at he lands softly on his butt, sticking his legs out straight in front of him.

“Good to see you too,” Louis laughs as each twin sits on one of his legs, staring up at him. Daisy has got some sort of fake flowers braided messily into her hair and Phoebe is wearing a pink dress with frills on the end and Louis knows they were playing dress up. “I see that you've been turned into princesses while I was gone. I always miss the best parts huh.”

They both giggle, looking at each other.

“You really think we look like princesses Lou?” Daisy asks, blinking at him.

“Why of course!” Louis says, giving her a scandalized look. “Would I lie to you?”

Daisy giggles and shakes her head and Louis can't help the fondness that over takes him. He's missed his little sisters. “Of course not Lou!” She squeals, wrapping her arms around his neck. He laughs, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around Phoebe who has joined in on the hug.

“Lou,” Phoebe whispers in his ear very seriously. “Who's your friend.”

Louis can't help but giggle. Louis looks up to find that Harry is staring down at him, his mum having gone off to somewhere else.

“Well, how about you introduce yourselves and see?” Louis asks, gently scooting them from his lap and standing up with them.

“I'm Phoebe and I'm nine years old,” Phoebe says politely.

Harry crouches down so that he's level with the both of them, smiling.

“And I'm Daisy, I'm nine years old too,” Daisy says, putting her hands on her hips.

“Nice to meet you, Daisy, Phoebe. I'm Harry and I'm 23 years old,” Harry says, and Louis' heart flutters a little.

“That's a lot,” Daisy says, voice filled with awe.

Harry nods solemnly. “It is,” he agrees.

“You're more years than Louis,” Phoebe continues, putting her arms behind her back and squinting at him suspiciously.

“I am,” Harry says, giggling a little. “You're good at math then?”

Phoebe nods enthusiastically, throwing herself into a story about school that Louis had heard last time he'd seen her. Harry watches her the whole, never loosing interest even though Phoebe keeps on loosing focus and Louis knows that it's the most boring story in the universe and that he had to stop himself from looking bored while she was telling him. Louis can tell that he's genuinely interested because he keeps nodding and asking her questions and just generally engaging her and Daisy and Louis is so fond of the whole situation his face almost feels numb with how much he's smiling.

“Phoebe and Daisy!” His mum calls suddenly, stopping Phoebe mid sentence. “Go and wash up for dinner!”

Neither bother saying goodbye before they're rushing up the stairs, talking to each other excitedly about what they're having for dinner.

“They're so rude,” Louis says playfully. “Not even saying goodbye.”

Harry just laughs, stepping towards him and putting his arms around him gently. Louis' heart flutters a little and he puts his arms around Harry in return.

“They're adorable,” Harry says, pressing their noses together. “But not as adorable as you.”

Louis giggle, stopping himself from shaking his head in disagreement. “You are so sweet,” Louis tells him, grinning as Harry smushes their noses together slightly and tightens his arms around his waist so that they're closer together. Louis flushes slightly when his and Harry's eyes meet, causing him to look down slightly because it's _Harry_. He wants to look good for Harry and his flush is not good looking. 

“I like being sweet to you,” Harry says seriously. “You deserve it.” He lifts up his chin a little, forcing him to make eye contact.

Louis blushes even harder at that, grip tightening involuntarily because he's never had this before. Someone who makes him feel nice and liked. Someone who isn't looking for him to change. Someone who reminds him that they enjoy being around him. That they enjoy him, in general. He has no idea what to do with all the attention that he doesn't feel like he deserves from someone like Harry. And it's a struggle for him to try and not think about what he's going to do after Harry's gone every time Harry says anything to him that's remotely nice.

“Thank you,” Louis says because he's not really sure what else to say.

Harry doesn't say anything, just peck Louis' lips gently and smiles at him.

“You wanna see the house then?” Louis asks, smiling back and grabbing his hand.

“Of course,” Harry replies, squeezing his hand gently.

Louis bites his lip, leading Harry towards the stairs. His favorite part of the house, besides the back garden, is the grand spiral staircase that takes up part of the living room. It's got a wooden railing and iron bars that attach it to the stairs and Louis has adored it since they moved into the house when he was five.

“This is my favorite part of the house,” Louis tells Harry as they walk up it. “All of my friends were jealous when they would come over because I had the coolest house.”

“I can see why,” Harry laughs as they reach the upstairs hallway. “This house is sick.”

Louis laughs and nods, pointing out rooms as they walk by them and telling him small stories about all of them. He gets to his old room and freezes for a moment. The door is closed and all of his old “KEEP OUT” signs are still up. He blushes and groans, moving to take them off of the door because he can't believe he forgot to take them down the last time he was here.

“Aw,” Harry coos, blocking him from getting to the door. “I had almost this exact same one on my door when I was 14,” Harry tells him, grinning and pointing to his skull and cross bones warning sign.

Louis presses his lips together, balling his hands into fists because he moved out when he was 18 and he still had those signs up because he liked them.

“Oh,” Louis says, forcing and smile. “Let's go inside then.” He pushes down the overwhelming feeling of stupidity building in his chest as he opens the door and goes inside.

The room is smallish and completely square with blue and white walls. His sheets are still just like they were the last he was here, black and white patterned with a blue duvet and matching pillows. The walls and dressers are mostly bare since Louis took most of his things with him to uni three years ago and he doesn't really keep any clothes here besides his emergency set of jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of trackies.

“It's not really much anymore,” Louis explains. “I took most of my stuff with me when I went to uni so it's pretty bare, but everything is still right where it was when I was a kid.”

“I love it,” Harry says, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

Louis startles a little, his first instinct being to pull away from the arms around him. He steps forward and out of Harry's arms before he can really register that it's just Harry and nothing bad is going to happen to him. He turns around quickly, blushing when he realizes what just happened.

“Sorry!” Harry says quickly. “I'm sorry I keep on forgetting you don't like that I'm just so used to doing it. I'm sorry are you ok?”

Louis' breath catches in his throat a little because Harry cares so much about making sure Louis is OK and that he's comfortable and Louis feels a little stupid for being so uncomfortable around him sometimes.

“I'm alright Haz,” He says, smiling. It's not half as forced as he feels like it is. “Just startled me a little.”

Harry looks at him with an expression Louis' never really seen on his face before. He looks confused but he's smiling and staring at Louis like he's trying to see right through him. Louis is confused though, because instead of a stern look, Harry's entire face is soft and practically glowing. Louis has no idea what to think.

“Do I have something on my face?” Louis asks, even though he knows he doesn't. He doesn't like people staring at him. He hates it, actually, especially when he has no idea why they're staring. He tries to remind himself that this is Harry, and not just some random person.

“No! No, sorry I was just thinking, sorry.” Harry smiles, face returning to normal.

“You were looking at me funny, that's all.” Louis looks at the ground, blushing slightly and scuffing his foot across the ground.

“It's because you're beautiful.”

Louis blushes harder but can't help but smile. He looks up at Harry, almost sighing at how good he looks. He's got on a green headscarf and a matching green t-shirt with black jeans and the only boots Louis' ever seen him wear.

“Well that's good. It would suck if we were _both_ ugly,” Louis tells him. His eyes widen at the same time Harry's do when he remembers that Harry is _not_ Liam and he could definitely take that the wrong way. He's half way to opening his mouth to apologize when Harry starts laughing.

“Good to know what you're really thinking then, love,” Harry says, still laughing. Louis laughs too, glad that Harry didn't take it literally.

“Oh yes,” Louis says, nodding very seriously. “You're the ugliest bloke I know. I'm only with you for the fame, really.”

“Oh you've really done it now,” Harry says, attempting to keep his face serious but breaking into a grin as he wraps his arms around Louis' waist and pulls him in close.

Normally, a statement such as this would bring an unreasonable amount of panic, but his heart only jumps once in his chest because Harry's voice is so soft and nice and _Harry_ that Louis feels safe around him.

“Oh have I,” Louis asks, blushing a little as they come face to face once again.

Instead of replying, Harry kisses him. Louis closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Harry's neck, crossing them over each other. He's slightly on his toes to reach Harry but he doesn't mind. Harry's mouth is moving slowly against his, his tongue feeling slightly across his lips as if asking for permission. Louis almost forgets how to breath as he opens his mouth to let in Harry's tongue. Harry runs his tongue over Louis', causing Louis to whimper slightly and shift a little closer to him. Harry tightens his grip on Louis slightly and pulls away from him, pressing their forehead together and breathing slightly heavily. Louis is breathing heavily as well, so they stand there for a moment, breathing each others' air.

“That was, um,” Harry starts to say, stopping and pulling away a little. “I, uh,”

Louis freezes at the tone of Harry's voice. He sounds like he wants to say something but doesn't want to hurt Louis' feelings. Louis' had that happen to him too many times.

“That bad huh?” He asks, trying to play it off as a joke when in reality he's having a little trouble breathing still and now there are tears stinging at his eyes. He feels extremely embarrassed by himself for having enjoyed the kiss so much when Harry wasn't enjoying it nearly as much. 

“No! No, of course not Lou, I-” Whatever he was going to say is cut off by Jay's call for dinner.

“Don't worry about it,” Louis says, grabbing his hand and trying to smile. “Let's go eat.”

Harry looks like he wants to protest, but thankfully he follows Louis downstairs without saying anything else.

__

Dinner goes well. Harry doesn't do anything disastrous and Louis' mom is amazingly nice and welcoming. Harry feels very comfortable around her and the twins. He hopes that it will be the same with everyone the next time he comes to visit.

However, Harry hadn't been able to fully focus on dinner and getting to know half of the family because every time Louis would move to touch him, he'd hesitate, as if wondering if he could. Harry hates it. He hates that he sent off the wrong vibe to Louis earlier when in reality the kiss had left him so shocked that he hadn't even been able to form a sentence between trying to keep his boner down and resisting the urge to push Louis up against a wall.

He bites his lip as he watches Louis hug his mum goodbye and give the twins hugs. Harry had given everyone his own hugs, and promised the twins to be back as soon as he could. Louis looks so cute, talking to his sisters like they're the most important people in the world. Harry's heart swells, just as it had the first time he'd watched them interact earlier that day. He just really enjoys being around Louis.

When they get in the car, Harry immediately grabs Louis' hand and kisses his knuckles one at a time. He knows that small displays of affection help Louis relax a little and Harry loves doing small things for Louis. Just as Harry predicted, Louis' shoulders untense.

“Your family is lovely,” he says, letting go of Louis' hand so he can start the car. “I hope I get on with the rest of them this well.”

“I'm sure you will,” Louis says, voice soft and calm as he pulls out of the driveway. “My mum adores you.”

Harry grins, squirming the smallest bit in his seat because he knows that if Louis' mum didn't like him there'd be no chance of continuing the relationship.

“I adored her as well,” Harry says sincerely. “I understand why you're so wonderful now.”

Louis, surprisingly, doesn't blush. Harry furrows his brow and cocks his head slightly. He enjoys making Louis blush even the slightest bit when he compliments him.

“Yeah,” Louis says distantly, staring at the road intently.

Harry frowns, wanting to reach out and touch Louis but knowing if that's what he should do in this situation.

“Alright babe?” Harry asks instead, hoping that Louis will responde with something that sounds real. He's noticed that Louis tends to be very withdrawn when he's been thinking too much.

“Yeah,” Louis sighs, “Just,” He pauses. “I dunno. Not feeling so well I guess.”

Harry nods. “Not feeling well as in physically, or?”

Harry looks over at Louis, slightly surprised to see that he doesn't really have any type of expression on his face. Harry's never seen him so completely blank and it's a little unnerving.

“Mentally really,” Louis respondes, face not changing in the slightest.

Harry just nods, not really sure what to do.

“I, um. Where are you taking me? Back to yours?” He asks, trying to get off of the subject.

“Yeah,” Louis answers. “Can't exactly take you to your house can I.”

Harry's not sure if it's the tonelessness of Louis' voice, or the fact that he's clearly not joking, but Louis' words hurt a little.

“Sorry,” He says, picking at his pants awkwardly. He feels weird; as if Louis doesn't like him. He knows that's not the case, but he just can't shake the feeling that he's done something terribly wrong and he has no idea what it was.

“It's fine, Haz.”

Harry nods, looking out of the window awkwardly.

Neither of them really talk for the rest of the car ride and Harry doesn't like it at all. He feels the need to apologize for whatever he did to make Louis so uncomfortable that he barely even talked.

When they get out of the car, Harry has no idea what to do. He contemplates grabbing Louis' hand for a while and decides that he might as well. Louis doesn't reject his hand, simply taking it in his own and holding it. Harry has to stop himself from sighing in relief.

“Liam's not home,” Louis tells him as they walk through the door, still hand in hand.

“Alright,” Harry says, nodding.

Louis lets go of his hand, taking off his shoes and walking further into the living room as Harry takes off his boots. Louis looks unsure, looking between the couch and chair several times before finally sitting on the couch. He keeps glancing at Harry as if he's going to disappear at any moment. Harry feels like he's gonna burst.

“Have I done something?” he asks, sitting down next to Louis on the couch.

Louis is silent for a second, staring at the ground. “I'm not-” he starts to say before cutting himself off. “I'm sorry.”

Harry furrows his brow, giving Louis a look that he can't see because he's still looking at the floor.

“What for?” Harry scoots a little closer.

“For, um,” Louis stutters a little. “The kiss earlier. I'm sorry it was so bad.”

Harry's jaw almost drops and a little noise escapes from the back of his throat. He can't believe that Louis thought the kiss was _bad_ for him, when in reality it was one of the best of his life. He rushes to correct Louis before he can work himself up even more about it.

“No!” Harry says, “No, nope. It wasn't bad at all.”

Louis snorts, crossing his arms. “I'm a big boy Harry. You can tell me that I'm a bad snogger.”

Harry's mouth hangs open for a moment before he starts talking again. He really has no idea why Louis would think he didn't enjoy the kiss.

“Louis, please,” he tries, scooting a little closer. “listen. That kiss was amazing. Literally one of the best kisses ever. You're a perfectly fine kisser and even if you weren't I wouldn't care because it's _you_ that I get to kiss, yeah?”

Louis finally looks up at him, eyes a little wet. Harry has to fight against his urge to tear up as well. He hates seeing Louis upset.

“Are you sure?” He asks hesitantly, rubbing his arms.

Harry sighs, knowing that Louis is so nervous about him changing his mind over things. He knows that it's just a habit, but he wishes that Louis didn't think like he did.

“Com'ere babe,” Harry holds open his arms for Louis to crawl into them. Louis does so, lying his head on Harry's chest and laying the rest of his body on Harry's legs when he swings them up onto the sofa. Louis' body is warm and solid on top of him and he hopes that Louis feels a little better like this. Harry wraps his arms around Louis' middle. “I'm not going to lie to you,” Harry tells him, rubbing his back.

“Sorry, I'm just not used to, I dunno, like, being cared for, I guess,” Louis shrugs a little and buries his face into the fabric of Harry's t-shirt.

“I understand that Lou,” Harry explains. Of course he understands that. He'd be an idiot if he was expecting Louis to be completely fine and normal after something like that. “I'm not expecting you to change. I just want you to know that you can trust me.”

Louis nods, and Harry can feel him smile into his chest. It makes his stomach flutter in happiness.

“Thank you,” Louis says quietly.

Normally Harry would tell him that he has nothing to thank him for, but he thinks differently this time. Instead he nods and shifts Louis a little closer to him.

“Am I spending the night then?” Harry asks, looking at his phone and seeing that it's near nine.

Louis stiffens a little and Harry back pedals a little.

“Only if you want,” He says, “I can go home.”

“N-no,” Louis stutters a little, sitting up slightly to look at him. “I want you to stay, I just. We're not gonna like...do anything... are we?”

Harry's widen a little as he realizes what Louis means. “No, no, of course not! Don't think we've been dating long enough for that really.”

Louis sighs in relief. “That was a dumb question, huh.”

Harry almost rolls his eyes a little. “Of course not.”

“It was totally a dumb question,” Louis says with a yawn and a bit of a giggle.

Harry smiles at him, fondness encasing his whole body. He feels like he's floating on absolutely fond he is of Louis. It's like there's something in the air around Louis that makes him want to be closer to him all the time.

“Was not,” Harry insists.

“We should head to bed,” Louis says suddenly, sitting up and stretching out. Harry watches in interest as Louis' shirt rides up a little and reveals a small portion of his tummy. He bites his lip, smiling because Louis' so cute when he's tired and Harry's never seen him like this before. Soft, pliant, and tired. “You need something to sleep in huh.”

Harry nods, standing up after Louis.

“Stay here,” Louis starts walking towards the hallway. “I'll grab you something.”

“Mkay.”

Louis comes back a few minutes later with a pair of sweatpants and a blue t-shirt. Harry takes them from him and looks them over. The sweatpants are the skinny kind and they look like they'd be ten times too big on Louis. The shirt is the same design as the pants.

“Are these Liam's then?” Harry asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“You don't mind do you?” Louis looks genuinely worried, as if the clothes are going to make or break their relationship. “None of my clothes would really fit you right I don't think.”

“It's fine babe,” Harry says with a smile, kissing Louis' forehead gently. “Now where's the bathroom so I can change.” 

-

Louis gets dressed for bed in his bedroom, sitting down on the bed and waiting for Harry to enter after he's done brushing his teeth with the extra unused toothbrush Louis keeps in the apartment just in case. He always buys a new one after someone uses the unused one, but he feels like maybe Harry will be the only one to need it. 

He tries not to syke himself out too much. He knows he's not such a sight to behold when he's in his pj’s and ready for bed. He looks at his hands, which he's twisting together. He's not really sure why he's so nervous, but he thinks he knows at least one of the reasons. He's always nervous about Harry rejecting him. That's his biggest fear at the moment, if he's honest with himself. 

There's a soft knock on the door and Louis takes a deep breath before calling out, “Come in.” 

Harry opens the door, peaking his head in first and smiling. “I look a little silly,” he says as he walks in. Louis feels like he's lost all of the breath in his body. The sweatpants fit him just right and the shirt is a little baggy but it clings to his chest just the right way and Louis feels a little odd. Harry looks unbelievably hot in a way Louis hasn't actually seen someone in so long. 

“No you don't,” Louis says when he gets his breath back, looking him up and down a bit less subtly than intended. 

Much to Louis' surprise, Harry blushes a little, looking down at himself for a moment before looking back at him with a smile. “You really think so?” 

“Of course,” Louis replies, standing up from the bed and glancing around. He realizes that all of his camera stuff is still out from working on his project earlier. His desk is cluttered with photos and pieces of paper and there are clothes halfway piled on his dresser. He tries not to focus on it too much when Harry starts looking around. 

“This is so cute,” Harry says, walking over to his desk. He's got a bulletin board hung behind it where he puts his favorite pictures if he doesn't use them for projects. He's got the picture that Harry favorited on his twitter up there and it takes him a second to remember that he put one of him and Harry up there yesterday. He'd really liked the ones that Liam had taken of them, despite the fact he normally hates full body picture. He'd chosen the one of Harry smiling at him while he glared. 

“Do I get a copy of this picture?” Harry asks him, looking at it closely over the desk. “This is such a good picture. Your camera is so high quality.” 

“I can get you a copy,” Louis says, walking over to him and smiling. He yawns and puts his head on Harry's arm, trying to ignore the strange feeling in his gut that he shouldn't be doing that. 

Harry hums above him and Louis looks at his own board. He'd started the board when he and Liam first moved in. Now it's completely covered with pictures and most of them are overlapping each other. He's got pictures of his sisters, of Liam, of Eleanor, of the park and many other places and people that he's photographed. He only puts the pictures he really likes up there, but in the past few years he's taken some good pictures. 

“You're such a good photographer,” Harry comments. “Do you want to be a professional?” 

Louis nods, feeling much more drowsy the longer he rests his head on Harry's arm. 

“Tired, love?” 

Louis yawns in response, shaking his head yes. 

“Let's get to bed then.” 

Louis nods again, walking over to the bed and then turning and looking at Harry for a second. He thinks for a moment. Are he and Harry sharing a bed? Would Harry even want to share a bed with him yet? 

“Are we um,” Louis asks awkwardly, gesturing towards the bed. “Where do you want to sleep?” 

“With you of course,” Harry answers confusedly, as if he can't think of anywhere else he would sleep. Louis smiles at that thought. 

“Alright.” 

Louis climbs into bed on the side he normally sleeps on and Harry on the other. Louis lays down, turning onto his side so that he's facing Harry. Harry faces him as well and brings Louis closer to him, fitting their legs together so that Louis is pressed against his chest and their bodies are close together. Louis snuggles into him as Harry pulls the blanket up around them correctly. 

“Comfortable love?” Harry asks. 

Louis is already half asleep, so he just nods. Harry's chest is warm and his arms don't feel like a cage like Louis is used to. Instead they feel like something safe comfortable and Louis falls asleep feeling better than he has in a long time. 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm really sorry about the delay! Let me know what you think in the comments! (:


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam, Harry, and Louis all figure some things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeey guys im so sorry this has taken me so long to get up! I've had a lot of school commitments to keep up with and I haven't had as much time to write. Anyways, to anyone still reading thank you so much! Warnings for a flashback to an abusive relationship in this chapter. There's no actual hitting or anything though.

“What do you think you're gonna be for Halloween babe?” Harry asks, looking at a shirt on the rack while Louis stands next to him and watches.

They've been shopping for a few hours, but Louis isn't complaining. He loves spending time with Harry, and if Harry wants to shop at the most expensive stores in London, Louis isn't going to stop him. This is the first time he and Harry have actually gone shopping together for clothing in the past four months and Louis knows that Harry loves to shop all over the place. Louis supposes that if he had that much money he would too.

It's mid October and Harry had said he needed a new wardrobe for the winter. Louis also knows he probably needs some new clothes, but he's certainly not rich enough to shop anywhere that Harry does.

“I dunno,” Louis says, shrugging. “I don't really celebrate much anymore.”

The last time he'd dressed up as someone for Halloween, it had been for a costume party that Stan had held and that had been years ago. Harry holds up a long sleeve black shirt for a moment, holding it up to himself before turning and holding it up to Louis. Louis rolls his eyes.

“You're not buying me a 300 pound shirt Harry,” he says. He hates that Harry tries to spend vast amounts of money on him. It's the one thing he can firmly say no to Harry about.

“Please?” Harry pouts. “It would look so good on you! I promise.”

“No! How much does it cost?” Louis asks, laughing and uncrossing his arms. He grabs one of the sleeves in his hand, rubbing the fabric in between his fingers.

“It doesn't matter,” Harry shrugs. “I've got enough money to buy it. And probably everything in this store. I just want to spoil you.”

Louis blushes, grabbing the shirt from Harry's hands. It's plain black and huge. The material is so soft between Louis' fingers that Louis can't find it in himself to say no. Especially when Harry is pouting at him so cutely.

“OK. Fine. One shirt,” Louis says grudgingly, handing him the shirt.

Harry cheers, putting the shirt over his arm and giving Louis a quick peck on the lips. Louis grins at him.

“Only one,” Louis reminds him, following him over to the section of head scarves.

It ends up being more than one shirt. Of course, after that Harry had to find the sickest looking pair of vans Louis' ever seen in his life and insisted on buying them. Louis knows Liam will be jealous of the shoes covered in Marvel superheroes. Harry also insists on buying him the jacket that he had been caught staring at. Louis almost fainted when the cashier rung it as 1,454 pounds and when their total comes to 6,789 for everything Louis feels like he's going to be sick.

“I can literally never pay you back for this stuff ya know,” Louis tells him when they finally get back to the car.

“Of course I know that. I bought them for you as gifts. I'm not expecting pay back darling,” Harry tells him seriously.

Louis just nods, nerves gnawing at his stomach slightly. He's not sure what he's nervous about, which makes him even more nervous and by the time they're driving, Louis is rubbing at his arms a little bit.

Harry puts his hand on the arm rest, holding it up with his palm open. An obvious invitation for Louis to grab it. Harry has started doing this when he can tell Louis is getting nervous about something. Louis does so, curling their fingers comfortably together.

“So what do you think of Liam and Niall?” Harry asks him, looking at him for a moment before looking back at the road.

Louis snorts, shaking his head. He should've known that Niall and Liam would get on spectacularly. Liam is practically never home now because he's out with Niall. Louis thinks it's nice that they're getting along so well, but he's also a little worried. Liam has been known to develop crushes fairly easily and Niall is as straight as they come.

“I think it's nice that they're friends,” Louis tells Harry, checking his phone as it vibrates.

'you with Harry?' The text is from Zayn, which is a little surprising. He and Zayn haven't really talked despite having each others' numbers.

Harry snorts. “Friends. Yeah right. Give them another month and they'll be shagging each other silly.”

Louis giggles a little while he replies to Zayn. 'yeah we just got done shopping'

“You really think so?” Louis asks, looking at him. “Isn't Niall straight.”

Harry smiles slightly and Louis just stares for a moment because he still can't believe how gorgeous Harry is.

“Who really knows what Niall is. He likes what he likes I think.” Harry shrugs.

Louis nods, looking out the window. He hopes that Harry is right. Liam is so easily infatuated with people and Louis doesn't think he's ready to try and handle a slightly heart broken Liam moping about their flat. He also knows that Liam isn't an idiot and that he wouldn't just ask Niall out randomly without any hints being dropped that the feelings were mutual. He also might be completely wrong in his assumption that Liam has any feelings for Niall at all.

He remembers the time in seventh year that he thought Liam had a crush on Becky Reimen when really he just thought she was good at math and kind of pretty. Louis had pretty much made a fool of Liam by trying to help him out by putting a note in Becky's locker to ask her out on a date for him. When Becky had received the note, well, things hadn't gone well for Liam when he had to explain that he had no idea where the note had come from and that he didn't see her like that.

Louis spent weeks apologizing for the black eye that he had received in result.

“What do you wanna do for dinner?” Harry asks as they pull into the car park of his building. “I could cook us something.”

Louis yawns, stretching out a little and getting out of the car slowly. He wraps his hoodie around himself tighter as the cold air hits him. He turns to help Harry with the bags, but Harry's already got most of them in his hands.

“Maybe in a bit yeah,” Louis says as they walk towards the building. “'m not quite hungry yet.”

Harry nods. “It's only about five I think anyways.”

Louis unlocks the door when they reach it, calling for Liam as soon as they get inside. There's no response, which Louis is used to by now.

“You can set down those bags anywhere babe,” Louis tells Harry, toeing off his shoes. He yawns again. He's so exhausted he can barely keep his eyes open, but he's not sure why he's so tired. He slept fine last night and he didn't have any classes today. “I think my mum wants me to visit this weekend are you busy?”

“I dunno I'll have to check. Might have a show,” Harry replies, setting down the bags next to their shoes and following Louis into the kitchen.

“So hard being famous innit,” Louis teases, sitting down at his stool at the island.

Harry pouts, putting his hands on Louis' hips and standing between his legs. “Hey,” he says, drawing out the 'e' sound. “Don't be mean.”

“Aw babe,” Louis says, kissing his nose. “Did I hurt your feelings?”

“Mmm,” Harry hums. “I suppose not.”

Louis smiles. “That's good then.”

Louis kisses him quickly, rubbing their noses together for a moment before pulling away. He's picked up the habit from Harry, who always rubs their noses together when they're close enough to each other. Louis loves it. He's pretty sure he loves Harry, but he knows he would probably look a bit crazy if he told Harry that after only four months of dating him. He's also terrified that Harry doesn't love him back, so he's keeping that information to himself for now.

He's so wrapped up in their moment that he doesn't notice that someone has opened the door until-

“Lou!” A sudden shout from the door makes Louis' hair stand on end for a moment and he's out of his stool in an instant. He moves past Harry quickly, moving towards the living room.

“Liam?” He shouts back, panic filling him because Liam never _ever_ shouts for him. 

He reaches the living room in seconds to find Liam standing on the doormat, flushed, breathless and grinning.

“Lou, oh my god,” he says, rushing forward towards him. “You're never gonna fucking believe this!”

To Louis' immense surprise Liam wraps his arms around Louis' waist, lifting him up into the air and spinning him in a circle, causing Louis to shriek and flail slightly. Liam hasn't picked him up in years.

“What, what is it?” Louis asks as he's set down on the ground again, slightly breathless.

“I got the job!” Liam says, grabbing Louis' face in the way that he sometimes does when he's over excited. He takes both of Louis' cheeks in the palms of his hands, cupping them and looking directly into his eyes.

Louis' eyes widen in surprise and happiness. “At the fire station?” Louis asks excitedly, putting his hands over Liam's.

“Yes!” Liam says loudly, grinning so large that Louis can't help but squeal a little bit. “I start this Monday!”

“Oh my god!” Louis squeals, jumping up and down a little out of excitement.

Liam's only dream since they moved into the apartment has been to work at the fire station across form the park. He's wanted to be a fireman for as long as Louis had known him and Louis feels a little bit overwhelmed that he's watching Liam's dream come true.

“That's so amazing,” Louis says,squeezing Liam's hands a little where they're still on his face. “Liam,” he whispers, eyes filled with tears. He's not even sure why he's going to start crying, but sure enough, he does, burying his head into Liam's shoulder and sniffling. “I'm so fucking proud of you,” he whispers into his neck.

He can feel Liam crying and he just burrows further into his neck. He's so consumed with the fact that Liam finally got his job, that he almost forgets that Harry is even there.

“I love you,” Liam says, grabbing his face again and grinning at him. “I have to call Niall!” Liam almost shouts, as if he completely forgot.

He pulls away from the hug, fumbling to pull his phone from his pocket as he walks towards his room. Louis turns towards Harry, who he's just noticed is standing in the doorway, staring at him.

He squeals a little and jumps up and down once, unable to contain his excitement as he walks towards Harry.

He stops smiling immediately when he sees the look on Harry's face. He looks angry. Louis' entire body freezes.

“Babe?” He asks tentatively, taking a step forward on shaky feet. His whole body feels a little weak at the thought of making Harry angry at him.

“So you're sure there's nothing going on between you two?” Harry asks, tone biting.

Louis flinches, stepping back. He instantly goes into defense mode, wrapping his arms around his stomach. He's heard the tone of voice before, and he knows that it's not good. “No, Harry. I've told you that before.”

“Because it sure looks like it,” Harry continues, stepping towards him.

His face is still looks angry and Louis can't stop himself from trembling and he digs his nails into his arms harshly. Despite his internal mantra of  _he's not like that_ he's still terrified that Harry is indeed like that. He knows Liam is in the other room and he's debating shouting for him when Harry reaches out towards him and Louis, well, he freaks out. He doesn't notice how much Harry's face has softened, or how he doesn't even look angry any more. 

His mind completely blanks and his only thought is  _he's going to hit you_ . He throws his hands out in front of him, shouting “No!” as loudly as he can. He steps back at the same time that he throws up his hands, causing him to fall back onto his ass. The jolting pain that results from that is enough to throw him into a full blown panic attack. 

He can barely register Harry's panicked voice saying, “He thought I was gonna hit him but I wasn't I wouldn't do that I swear,” and “Is he ok, what's happening?” over the voices that are shouting in his head. He puts his hands over his ears, trying to block out the flashback, but he can't. He feels his breathing start to accelerate and he feels like he's not even in his body anymore and he can see Alex in front of him and he screams despite himself. He feels like he's drowning and he can't even feel himself breathing anymore and he can almost feel the way that Alex is stepping closer to him in his head.

And then suddenly, someone is taking his hands off of his ears and he hear Liam's voice floating through his head space.

“It's not real, Louis. I'm right here. You can feel me touching you, right?” Liam asks, squeezing his hands. Louis nods weakly, still disoriented. “He's not real. He's in jail, ok. He can't hurt you anymore. I've got you, you're safe.'' Louis tries to nod again, but Alex is still behind his eyes and he can't bring himself to open them and he feels trapped.

“Lou, I need you to open your eyes ok?” Liam says, “I'm right here, OK? You're safe with me OK I'm not gonna let him hurt you. It's me touching you right now, OK? Open your eyes please.”

It takes a lot of strength for Louis to open his eyes, but when he does he's almost surprised by the fact that it's Liam looking at him instead of Alex. He chokes a little, collapsing onto Liam and beginning to sob.

He's sobbing loudly. Louder than he's cried in a while. He hasn't had a panic attack or flashback that vivid in what seems like forever and he's extremely overwhelmed by the fact that he mistook Harry's attempt at comforting as a sign of violence. And now he's sure he's ruining Liam's shirt, and more importantly, his happiness about his new job and Louis just cries harder at that thought.

“I'm sorry,” he begins to whisper, over and over again until it doesn't even feel like a word in his mouth. He feels like he need to apologize to everyone. To Liam for ruining his moment. To Harry for mistaking his intentions. To himself for letting himself get to this point.

“Harry,” He whimpers, wanting to feel Harry touching him. Calming him down. He wants to know that Harry's not upset with him.

He feels Liam's arms leave his body to be replaced by longer skinnier ones and he can smell apples immediately. He whimpers, completely burying himself into Harry, folding himself into his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck.

“I've got you baby, I'm right here,” Harry says to him.

Louis wants to say something back, but suddenly he feels too weak to move. He knows he's going to pass out a few seconds before he does. He mumbles something before completely loosing consciousness.

XXX

Despite Liam's reassurance that Louis will wake up soon, Harry is still worried. He'd carried Louis to his bedroom, laying down with him and cuddling him into his chest carefully. Confusion and worry are crowding his mind as watches Louis sleep, brushing the hair out of his face and running his fingers over his cheeks softly. He doesn't even know what he's going to say when Louis wakes up. He's also pretty sure that Liam hates him now because this is the one thing he promised wouldn't happen and now he's caused it to happen.

“Hey Harry?” He hears a voice call from behind him. He turns to see Liam looking at him, leaning against the door frame. “Can we talk for a moment?”

Harry takes a deep breath, looking back at Louis for a moment. He's still just as peaceful, and Harry knows it's probably not going to wake him up if he moves.

“Yeah,” Harry replies, sighing. “Gimme a minute.”

He moves a little, smiling when Louis sniffles a little and snuggles closer to him. He carefully removes himself from underneath Louis, making sure he's comfortable before standing from the bed and making his way over to the door where Liam is still standing. He looks at the ground while he walks, taking a deep breath to steady himself as he and Liam walk into the hallway and into the kitchen.

Harry isn't even sure what he's going to say to Liam. He feels absolutely horrible and there's guilt practically crawling out of his skin. He can feel it everywhere, but he has no way to express to Liam how he feels. He knows he overreacted and let his jealousy get the best of him, but he's not even really sure why Louis panicked so severely.

“I'm not going to yell at you or anything mate,” Liam says, looking at him strangely as they sit down at the kitchen island.

“Serves me right, doesn't it,” Harry says, running a hand through his hair and looking back towards the hallway.

“No,” Liam says immediately, surprising Harry. “Listen.” Harry turns around to look at him. He's got a sort of confused look on his face.

“Louis used to be scared of me,” Liam says blankly. “He used to be scared of everyone. Of everything. I don't know what all he's told you, but his relationship with Alex was horrid. He would come home with black eyes so often before he moved out that I thought he was out getting into street fights or something.”

Harry inhales sharply. He hates the thought of someone physically harming Louis in any way. Especially someone who claimed to love and care for him.

“It's not you that he's scared of though. It took me a long time to realize that and sometimes I forget. Ever since Alex, he doesn't like himself. Before he was dating him, he loved to go out and party and have fun and he didn't care what anyone thought of him at all. And now,” Liam shakes him. “well you know how he is now.”

Harry nods. Over the past four months, Harry had noticed the way that Louis is very preoccupied with making Harry happy and not himself. Of course Harry is trying to change that, but it's a long process.

“But I'm a little off topic. Basically, he's worried about people leaving him, and especially you. He thinks that since you're famous you're going to want to date a famous person eventually or something like that. He just needs to know that you want him and that you like him and that you're not going to leave him. And as for his freak out, I saw what happened. I'm not going to say what you did was ok, because going at him like you were for a second isn't something you should ever do again, but I'm not going to prosecute you for it. I know that you weren't going to hit him. He knows you weren't going to hit him. It only takes one thing to really set him off sometimes and it was probably your tone of voice or something.”

Harry just nods, trying to keep from crying. He was expecting a long speech about his behavior, not an explanation of why Louis is the way that he is. He can't say he's ungrateful for it though.

“You guys are just so close,” Harry says. “I dunno. I guess I just wish I had known him that long, ya know.”

“I understand mate,” Liam says, looking over his shoulder for a moment. “I don't hate you or anything. I just wanted you to understand that what you did was wrong and that you can't do something like that again.”

“I really won't. I swear,” Harry promises immediately.

Liam nods, smiling at him.

“What was that job you got then?” Harry asks, smiling back.

He feels much better.

-

When Louis wakes up, he's cold. That's the first thing he notices. The second thing he notices is that he's alone in his bed and that someone is talking in the kitchen. He shivers, suddenly remembering what happened. He prays that Harry is just in the kitchen with Liam and not at his house or something. He doesn't think Harry would run away, but Louis has learned not to expect anything from anyone.

He gets out of bed, rubbing his hands on his arms in an attempt to warm himself up slightly. He sighs, walking out into the hallway and towards the kitchen. He can hear Liam and Harry talking, so he stops a little bit before the entrance to the kitchen, listening.

“I do fancy him quite a bit,” Harry says, laughing a little. “He is my boyfriend after all.”

“Figured that much mate,” Liam replies.

Louis smiles, wanting to know what Harry says about him when he's not there.

“He's just so. I dunno. He's just kinda like everything I want. Like, he's sweet, but also super witty and funny, and he's so good with kids. Like watching him and his sisters was crazy because he's so good with them, yeah? And he's so caring and cute,” Harry gushes.

Louis feels warm all over by the time Harry finishes his little speech. He adores being complimented by Harry because he can't even believe that Harry is complimenting him at all.

“Fancy myself in love I think,” Harry says a little more quietly.

Louis pulls in a sharp breath and steps away from the wall that he was leaning against. His mind is blank for a moment before what Harry said really registers with him. His heart jumps and he feels like someone's put a weight in his stomach. He has to take a deep breath and lean back against the wall to stop from falling over. He doesn't hear what Liam says in response because his thoughts are racing.

He puts a hand to his chest, not surprised to feel his heart racing.He's overwhelmed by the happiness that fills his chest and the dread and anxiousness that fills his stomach. He's torn between jumping for joy and screaming. 

_He only thinks he's in love with you._ Louis shakes his head, trying to stop himself from having bad thoughts.  _He thinks he's in love with you._ His heart flutters and he closes his eyes for a second to try and get himself together because he still has to go into the kitchen and apologize to Harry for freaking out on him.

“Shit,” he curses to himself. He can't hear Liam and Harry talking anymore so he thinks it would be a good time to enter the room.

–

“Fancy myself in love I think,” Harry adds, speaking a little more quietly.

Liam doesn't say anything for a moment and Harry is fully ready to apologize by the time he does speak.

“It's kind of obvious wouldn't you say,” Liam says in response, looking at him with a curious expression. “I mean,” he continues as Harry gives him a confused look. “the way you guys look at each other, it looks like you've been dating for years and years, but it's really only been four months or so.”

Harry smiles and shakes his head slightly. He remembers briefly Niall telling him almost the exact same thing. He knows they've probably talked about it together.

“Is it really that bad then?” Harry asks, looking at him.

“Isn't a bad thing I don't think.”

Harry nods, leaning back in his chair. He turns to look at the door when he hears the soft sound of shuffling feet on the floor.

Louis is standing in the frame of the door, shuffling his feet a little and looking sheepish. Harry's heart jumps and he stands up quickly. He's planning on giving Louis a hug but he rethinks this almost immediately and ends up standing in front of him, looking him over for signs of fear or discomfort.

“Just hug me you idiot,” Louis says, looking up at him and grinning.

Harry grins back, sighing out in relief. He wraps his arms around Louis and pulls him closer, burying his face into his hair and gripping the back of his shirt slightly.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asks into Louis' hair, unwilling to let go.

“Better now that I'm with you actually,” Louis replies. Harry can feel Louis smiling into his neck.

Harry pulls back a little, taking Louis' face in his hands and looking over him. He's not sure what he's looking for, but he doesn't find any signs of discomfort. He notices Liam leaving the room but doesn't pay much attention to it.

“Are you sure you're ok?” He asks again.

Louis just laughs a little and smiles. “I'm fine Harry. Sorry for freaking out on you.”

Harry squints suspiciously. He knows that Louis must be feeling some sort of after effects from his episode, but he seems to be in the best mood Harry's seen him in all day. His apology is so nonchalant Harry has to stop his eyes from bulging out of his head. “It's fine babe. Honestly, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that.”

“Honestly don't even worry about it,” Louis assures, rubbing his arm.

“OK,” He trails off suspiciously, taking his hands from Louis' face. He instead wraps them around Louis' waist. He doesn't want to push Louis, but he also needs to know if there really is something wrong with him and he's trying to hide it. “Why are you so happy about this?”

Louis looks down and blushes a little, which confuses Harry. Normally Louis is very shy and apologetic when things like this happen and Harry's not really sure where this conversation is heading at all. There's a pause before Louis says, “I heard you and Liam talking.”

Harry's heart stops. “So you heard me-”

“I love you too,” Louis cuts him off, giggling. “If you were wondering.”

Harry is too shocked to respond for a moment. His heart speeds up a little and he grips Louis a little tighter.

“Really?” Harry asks in disbelief.

“Of course.” Louis wrap his arms around Harry's neck gently. “Think it was love at first tweet, really.”

Harry laughs loudly, fighting the urge to put a hand over his mouth. He feels like he's floating. He still can't believe that Louis loves him back. That he's got the most amazing boyfriend in the world. That Louis is _his_.

“I love you,” Harry says, looking into Louis' eyes. He loves the way that Louis' eyes crinkle when he smiles and the way his checks go a little red when he says it.

“I love you too,” Louis replies, grinning.

He's never felt so much emotion in one kiss.

“I need to tell you something,” Harry says as the separate. “It's not something bad,” He adds when he see the look on Louis' face. “I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to leave you for someone else. I love you and I'm not looking to be in a relationship with anyone else besides you. You don't have to worry about me not wanting you anymore or anything else you might be worrying about.”

Louis' eyes are watery by the time Harry finishes and he just nods, pulling Harry closer and burying his face into his chest. Harry kisses the top of his head.

“You make me happy,” Louis says, gripping into the material of Harry's shirt.

“You make me happy too,” Harry replies, tightening his arms slightly.

Harry's certain that he could hold Louis forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! (: Please comment and let me know what you guys think!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finds out some things about Liam that Liam probably should've told him sooner and Harry is a good boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii guys i'm really really sorry that this took so long to get up I got really uninspired for a while and it was hard for me to write but I hope you guys like this!!! all mistakes are mine as always.

Louis sighs for what feels like the hundredth time as he looks at the photo. He's been trying to put his portfolio together for the past two weeks and he just can't seem to get it right. He's taken so many pictures in the past two weeks that he's filled his camera memory twice, but no matter how much he edits them and takes new pictures he can't seem to find good pictures to put in there. He hasn't even turned in his basic theme yet despite the fact that he was supposed to tell his teacher what it was two weeks ago.

His eyes hurt with how long he's been up but he cant sleep knowing that his deadline is so close and he's not even close to being finished. He's decided on one picture of Liam that he'd taken a few months ago of him on the couch and one of their shoes and coats haphazardly splayed across the entrance to their flat after a drunken night out.

His phone rings loudly, startling him. He jumps, looking at the clock and seeing that it's almost 12 am. He sighs as he answers his phone without checking the caller I.D. Only two people ever call him anyways.

“Hello?” He answers tiredly, picking absently at his fingernail while trying to decide if he should soften his picture more.

“Hey babe,” Harry replies, voice soft and happy. “I didn't wake you did I?”

“Nope,” Louis responds quietly as to not wake Liam who is definitely asleep after his long day of training at the fire station. “I've been up editing for a while.”

“Oh yeah? What are you editing?” There's a soft rustling noise and the sound of running water.

“Some pictures for my project that's due pretty soon. I'm having a lot more trouble than normal with choosing pictures.” The water turns off as Louis begins to soften the picture of Eleanor sitting on his kitchen counter reading that he's been working on for almost an hour.

“What's the project?”

“I have to pic a main topic and pick 20 pictures that I think best express that topic.”

“What's your topic?”

“Friendship,” Louis says with a small sigh. “I'm very original.”

“I think it's cute,” Harry snorts. “How many pictures do you have so far?”

Louis sighs, checking to see how many he actually has done at this point. “Three.” He may have to pick a new topic at this point. He's thinking of finding something broader so that he can fit more photos into it.

“Out of twenty? When is this due?”

“In, uh, three days,” Louis says sheepishly, yawning.

Harry makes a small humming noise in reply. “What pictures do you have so far?”

“Um,” Louis hesitates for a second. “This one of Eleanor sitting on my kitchen counter reading that I'm editing right now, one of Liam on the couch, and one of our stuff after we got home from being super drunk and just left everything at the door. I'm really low on ideas.”

“Why don't you change your topic?” Harry asks softly.

“I was thinking of it, yeah. I can't think of one that fits a lot of my pictures.” Louis sighs as he moves the picture to his finished folder.

“How about you do love,” Harry suggests. “You take a lot of your pictures out of love, don't you?”

Louis heart flutters. He does take all of his pictures of things that he loves, or thinks are beautiful. “Yeah, I, uh, suppose I do.”

“So there you go.” Louis can practically hear the smile in Harry's voice and it tugs on his heartstrings a little.

“I love you.”

“I love you too my dear.” Louis' heart still flutters when Harry says it.

They sit in silence for a little bit before Louis finally closes his laptop. He's exhausted and glad that he doesn't have class tomorrow.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Louis asks, moving to his bed. He's been in his pyjama pants since around seven.

“Got some promo photoshoot in the morning and then a radio interview. Could come over after. It might be late though,” Harry says, yawning at the end.

“That's fine. Staying the night?” Louis shifts a little on the bed, turning onto his side and ignoring the excitement that's bubbling up in his chest.

“Yeah babe, if you want. Might have to leave early in the morning.”

“That's fine I have work early on Sundays.” Louis pulls the blankets up and around himself, sighing as he feels the softness. He plays with the corners absentmindedly as he listens to Harry moving around on the other end of the phone.

“Missed you today,” Harry says softly.

“Yeah?” Louis asks back, even though he knows Harry did. He missed him too. “Me too.”

“I wanna talk to you about something tomorrow,” Harry says suddenly, as if he's been holding it in this whole time.

Louis sucks in a breath. Those words have never ended well for Louis and his heart starts to pick up pace.

“What about?” Louis asks, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Tomorrow babe,” Harry says quietly. “It's not something bad, love. Don't get yourself into a tizzy.”

That reassures Louis a little, but he can still feel the panic welling up deep inside of him. “If you say so yeah.”

“I love you.” It sounds like Harry is smiling when he says it, so that makes him feel a little better.

“I love you too.”

“Think I'm gonna get some sleep now my love,” Harry says, voice gentle and caring. “I'll call you in the morning if I wake up early. If not I'll just text you like always, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Louis agrees. “Sounds fine babe. I'll talk to you in the morning. Love you.”

“Love you too honey. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Louis falls asleep almost immediately after he hangs up the phone

–

Louis wakes up uncharacteristically early for a Saturday. He's surprised when he sees that it's 8 o'clock. He's got two new texts from Harry, which makes him smiles as he unlocks his phone to check them.

'Figured it was too early to call you since you didn't have work.'

'Text me when you wake up my love.'

Both texts are ended with an unnecessary amount of heart and kissing face emojis which makes Louis feel warm inside.

He just really loves his boyfriend.

'good morning my sunshine.'

He adds a kissing face emoji and the sunshine one and gets up out of bed quickly.

He freezes as he's about to open his door when he hears voices in the kitchen. He's trying to figure out who Liam would have over at 8am when he hears the voices rise a little until someone is shouting. He opens his door quietly, listening to Liam shushing whoever it is in a firm voice. Louis hurries over to the entrance to the kitchen, stopping just before it.

“Liam stop being so bloody thick would ya?” He recognizes Niall's voice immediately. Of course. Who else would be at their flat this early besides Harry.

“I'm not being thick Niall,” Liam sniffs, sounding genuinely offended. “You think it's easy for me right now? If Louis finds out he's gonna be pissed.”

Louis almost flinches. Liam and him have never kept secrets from each other. But Louis supposes Alex was a pretty big secret to keep, so he can't really judge Liam as if he's never hid anything from him.

“No he's not,” Niall says, quite loudly. “Louis is your best friend! He's gonna support you!”

Louis nods, silently encouraging Niall. He thinks that if he wasn't so tired he could figure out what this big secret is.

“What if he doesn't Niall!” Liam says. “This is kind of a big fucking deal and you're acting as if it doesn't matter at all.”

“Liam you know for damn certain that I'm not doing that.” Niall sighs. “You're gonna have to tell him eventually.”

“I know that,” Liam says, sounding defeated. “Just. I want to wait a little.”

Louis wonders how this argument even started. What it's even about. What on earth could Liam do that he thinks Louis would hate him for.

“Hey...” Niall trails off and there's complete silence.

Louis furrows his eyebrows, supposing now is a good time to enter the room.

He decides he was definitely wrong when he sees why everything went silent.

Niall and Liam are kissing. Not even just a small kiss. Louis can practically see the energy between them and he feels like he's intruding on something extremely personal. It takes him a second to realize that _holy shit_ Liam is kissing Niall. Their mouths are both open and Liam's hand is fisted into Niall's hair and Louis can see the way that Niall is gripping Liam's waist like he's trying to keep him from floating away. Louis really wishes he had his camera for a second. This must have been what they were arguing about. 

“Oh,” Is all Louis can bring himself to say. He's sure he looks like a deer in headlights, with his mouth open slightly and his eyes wide.

Liam jumps away from Niall so fast it looks like he's been electrocuted. Louis snaps his mouth closed, trying to resist the urge to laugh.

He's a little stunned.

“I'll just um,” He stutters a little not knowing what to say. He makes eye contact with Liam for a moment, trying to ignore the little pang of guilt he feels for interrupting their moment. Liam looks unreasonably upset. “I'll just leave you to it then,” he says quietly, ripping his eyes away from Liam's and turning around quickly, biting his lip to keep from smiling.

He can't wait to tell Harry.

–

Liam enters his room not even five minutes later, looking white as a sheet.

“Listen I swear I was gonna tell you-” Liam starts, cutting off when Louis starts laughing.

He frowns, and Louis just can't help but continue laughing.

“You look like you've seen a ghost mate,” Louis says. “It's just me, Liam.”

“Sorry I'm just nervous that's all,” Liam admits, sitting down on the bed next to Louis.

“Why are you nervous?” Louis asks sincerely. “It's not as if you haven't told me you fancy blokes as well as girls.”

“I...I just thought you might be mad,” Liam says hesitantly, and Louis can see how scared he looks. “Because you know....” He trails off. Louis doesn't know. He's got not idea why Liam would ever be this nervous to tell him anything. Him and Liam have never been judgmental towards each other.

“I don't want you to think I don't have time for you or anything,” He admits.

Louis snorts a little, looking at him like he's grown a second head. “Honestly Liam, I'm not five years old. I can be without you sometimes.”

Liam rolls his eyes a little, sighing. “I know that Lou, but I'm meant to be your best friend and I've been pretty shit at being home lately ya know. I didn't want you to think that I'd leave you or chose Niall over you or something I dunno.”

“And you decided that not telling me where you were going and sneaking around behind mine and Harry's backs was the way to reassure me?” Louis asks, raising his eyebrows sarcastically.

“OK, so maybe it wasn't the best idea,” Liam says defensively, crossing his arms for a moment. “I was just trying to think of you.”

“Well, you're an idiot.” Louis laughs, pulling Liam into a hug as best as he can with them sitting next to each other on the bed. “How about next time you just tell me when these things are happening.”

“I'm really sorry Lou, I swear I was going to tell you.”

“I know you were you idiot.”

Liam laughs a little, patting Louis' back a little bit before pulling away and looking sheepish.

“Niall's left,” he says, standing up. “He has some sort of promo thing I think.”

“Yeah Harry was telling me about that last night,” Louis says, standing up as well. “I thought it would be earlier than this though, Harry was up at like six.”

“It's not until ten I don't think,” Liam says, eyebrows scrunching a little.

Louis just shrugs, ignoring the little twisting in his stomach. There are plenty of reasons that Harry could've been up so early. Liam shrugs back in response.

“I don't have a class until like, one,” He says, putting an arm around Louis' shoulders, “How about we go and get breakfast together or something.”

Louis smiles. “We should go to that little place down by the book store. I heard that they've got the best fry up.”

Liam nods. “Sounds good. I'll drive.”

Louis has a good feeling about today.

XXX

They're already in the restaurant, waiting for their food, when Louis sees the first picture go up on Twitter. He wouldn't even have noticed if it hadn't been for the sudden influx of notifications on his screen for the app.

He nearly cries laughing when he sees what everyone is kicking up a fuss about. There's two pictures of him and Liam entering the restaurant, laughing and walking close to each other, and honestly, it's ridiculous enough without the caption of it being, “is this Louis' ex??”

He shows it to Liam, and they laugh together, wondering why there were paparazzi even around the quiet little place.

“Maybe it's because of the bookstore being right across the street,” Liam says, checking his own twitter. “Those creeps who hang out and wait for Harry to show up need a fucking life.”

Louis hums and nods in agreement, sending Harry a link to the first tweet of the pictures that he saw with the laughing face emoji and typing 'im apparently on a date with my exboyfriend just so you know.'

“They're so dumb honestly,” Louis replies, “As if I would cheat on Harry.”

Liam snorts a little. “Same here.”

Harry replies a few minutes later with a bunch of laughing emojis of his own and two hearts. Louis smiles to himself. Harry only sends just emojis when he's not meant to be texting but he's doing it anyways.

He sends back two kissing face emojis and locks his phone again.

“So what are you and Niall then,” Louis asks, causing Liam to almost choke on his water. “Because like, you never actually told me.”

“I um,” Liam stutters a little, blushing. Louis raises his eyebrows a little in surprise. Liam never really blushes like this. “Well.”

He fiddles with his straw for a moment looking around nervously as if he's trying to think of an excuse.

“Do you not know or,” Louis asks, confused.

“No um,” Liam sighs. “Well, we're kind of just, working things out right now.”

“Right. Well, judging by the way you're blushing, I'd say that you're at least on some sort of friends with benefits level.”

Liam's mouth twitches upwards a little. “We're more than that,” He says indignantly.

Louis nods as their waiter sets down their food. “How much more?”

“That's the part we're working on,” Liam says, picking up his fork.

“Right,” Louis frowns. “That doesn't explain why you were blushing like you've never talked to me before a few minutes ago.”

“He took my virginity,” Liam blurts out, covering his mouth with his hands immediately after her says it.

Louis' eyes widen a little and then he's laughing like a madman. The look on Liam's face makes him wish he had his camera. He tries to get himself together quickly, but he can't believe that Liam had just blurted it out in the middle of the tiny restaurant they're in.

“OK, OK,” Louis says as he starts to stop laughing. “I'm sorry.”

Liam is practically pouting at him, making Louis want to laugh again. “It's not funny Lou.”

Louis gives him a shit eating grin in return, taking a bite of his food. “You're right it's not at all.”

“You're the worst. Why do I even tell you anything,” Liam complains, beginning to eat.

“Because you love me.”

Liam just sighs in response.

“Are you happy with everything though,” Louis asks, figuring he can question Liam further about the sexual aspect of things later.

“Yeah,” Liam says, smiling. “I mean, we're exclusive, so I'm not worried about him fucking off with anyone else or anything. And things are a little more complicated with his press and stuff than it was with Harry ya know.”

Louis nods, chewing his food slowly. The online reviews for this place weren't lying. Their food is amazing. He makes a mental note to tell Harry about it later.

“As long as you're happy mate,” Louis says sincerely.

He's happy for Liam. He wishes that they still spent as much time together as they used to, but he can't really complain since it's not like he hasn't been spending as much time as he can with Harry.

Liam grins at him, drinking some of his water quickly before he starts to eat again. Louis follows his lead and digs into his meal.

XXX

Louis wakes up much warmer than he was when he fell asleep. After Liam had gone to class, Louis had decided to take a nap, since he was up so early for no reason this morning. He goes to reach for his phone, but stops when he realizes that he's got arms wrapped around him. He groans softly, turning over with some difficulty and nuzzling into Harry's chest. He's wearing the softest shirt Louis' ever felt.

“Hey baby,” Harry says, stroking his back lightly. “Good sleep?”

“What time is it?” Louis asks, words slurring a little.

“Just after eight,” Harry replies, dropping a kiss onto the top of his head. “I got here about fifteen minutes ago and Liam let me in while he was leaving.”

Louis hums in response, lifting his head up to look at Harry's face. He's already staring down at him, eyes a little bigger than normal and smile on his lips.

“Hi,” Louis says, smiling back.

Harry replies by pressing their lips together and flipping them over a little so that Louis is straddling his stomach.

“Hi,” He says when they separate, grinning. “I got you something.”

Louis tries to frown disapprovingly, but he's too happy to do it.

“How many times have I told you not to spend all of your money on me,” Louis mumbles, trying to get up from where Harry has him placed on his stomach.

“Hey,” Harry says, drawing out the e sound while effectively stopping Louis from moving by placing his hands on his thighs. “They didn't even cost that much.”

He looks over at Louis' bedside table and Louis follows his gaze. He gasps a little when he sees the rather large assortment of flowers that's sitting there in a rather large white vase. There are all different types of flowers in several different shades of reds and purples.

“You sounded stressed on the phone last night so I got up early and had my assistant lady get me a flower arrangement for you. I firgured you would like red and purple better than red and orange or yellow,” Harry says sheepishly, tracing patterns into Louis' thighs absently.

Louis could cry. He's suddenly very overwhelmed by the fact that Alex only brought him flowers after he beat him and Harry is just so much different. He feels warm and he can't help the few tears that spill out from his eyes, which only lead to more tears and soon he's crying harder than he expected.

“Louis?” Harry asks as soon as the first few tears leak from his eyes. “Baby? Are you OK?”

He sits up carefully, keeping Louis in his lap as best as he can. “Sh baby please don't cry. I'm sorry I didn't think they would make you upset.”

Louis shakes his head, trying to wipe his tears. “No, no, I'm not upset at all,” Louis says. “I'm just overwhelmed that's all. I'm not used to getting flowers for no reason.” Louis wipes eyes again, trying subtly to stop the snot from leaking from his nose.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Harry asks, rubbing Louis' sides gently.

“Not much to really talk about,” Louis responds, leaning into Harry's touch. He's trying not to let himself get overwhelmed by how much he loves Harry and how nice Harry is to him. “I just didn't really get flowers unless Alex did something bad.”

Harry's mouth twists a little, and he pulls Louis closer. “I promise I didn't do anything bad,” he says, making Louis laugh a little. “Just wanted to make you happy.”

Louis smiles, nuzzling into Harry's neck a little.

“I love you so much,” He says, kissing Harry's collar bone.

“I love you too baby,” Harry responds, tightening his arms around Louis' waist a little.

They sit like that for a while, just breathing into each other's necks and being close. It's moments like this that Louis loves the most. Just the two of them, holding each other.

“I still have to talk to you,” Harry says softly. “It's important.”

Louis pulls back a little, feeling too warm on the inside to freak out about what it could possibly be.

“What's up?” He asks, smiling.

“So, the AMA's are coming up this month, and I'm allowed a plus one. They're in LA, so obviously we would be flying there together with the band and stuff. And I would pay for your plane ticket and everything so you wouldn't have to worry about anything but missing class and work for a few days. But it would be a lot of press and stuff and there will be a lot of people there, so if you're not comfortable with that then you absolutely can say no, yeah? It's perfectly ok if you don't want to go.”

Louis is a little stunned, eyes wider than usual as he listens to Harry talk. It's a lot of information to take in and he's not even sure if he's dreaming right now. He wants to go, of course, but he also doesn't want to be around so many people if he's not going to know anyone other than the band. And he's also not sure he even wants to be anywhere near a plane any time soon. He hasn't actually been on one since he and Alex's relationship.

“I, um,” Louis stutters a little, feeling his happy little bubble dissolving a little. “Do you need an answer right away or can I think about it for a little bit.”

“Yeah babe of course you can think about it,” Harry says, “but I would need to buy your ticket by at least the 18th.”

Louis nods, trying not to let his head spin with this new information. “Yeah, OK.”

“Hey,” Harry says, turning Louis' face to look at him gently. “Don't get yourself worked up about it yeah? It's OK if you don't want to go. And if you do then I'll be there for every second of it OK? I promise I won't be separated from you if you don't want me to be.”

Louis nods, sliding off of Harry's lap with a yawn and settling into his side.

“We'll talk about it more tomorrow,” Louis says, stating it more like a question than he meant to.

“That's fine darling. Are you tired?” Harry turns over, wrapping his arms around Louis' carefully.

Louis nods with a hum, pressing himself into Harry and sticking one of his legs between Harry's. He yawns again, pressing his nose into Harry's chest.

“I love you,” he says, closing his eyes and trying to stop thinking about everything at once. Harry's presence is very relaxing though, and Louis can already feel his tiredness growing.

“I love you too,” Harry says back. “Kiss me goodnight?”

Louis smiles, lifting his head up and connecting their lips together for a second. They break apart quickly and Harry reaches up to turn off the lamp next to the bed.

Louis is asleep in minutes.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaaay fluffiness and Niam. Please let me know what you guys think and kudos are always welcome! (:


End file.
